Crystal Princess: The Saga of The Crystal Sailors
by Crystal Knight
Summary: Bad guys enter the fray, attack Sailor Moon, after she meets the new Senshi in class, and the portentous nightmares hint at a looming battle and a being sleeps inside her, unaware, Moon is caught up in a battle she knows nothing about. Will she survive?
1. 01 The Return of The Ice Titan, Part 1

Kurisutaru Ohimesama: Ano Buyudan No Ano Kurisutaru Sera Crystal Princess: The Saga of The Crystal Sailors

SO THE JOURNEY OF THE LEGENDARY SOLDIER... BEGINS!"

The Crystal Knight Presents:

(c) 2006, 2008 The Crystal Knight (c) 2006, 2008 Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions (c) 2006, 2008 Crystal Sailors Universe (c) 2006, 2008 The Crystal Sailors Project.

Kurisutaru Ohimesama: Ano Buyudan No Ano Kurisutaru Sera

Crystal Princess: The Saga of the Crystal Sailors

EPISODE 01:  
"RETURN OF THE ICE TITAN"  
By crystalknight at copper dot net Penname: The Crystal Knight AIM: Eccadairius Edited By: Loki

Rated: PG-13 Based On: Crystal Sailors originally written in 1997.

Notes: This takes place after Sailor Moon R and 'Sailor Moon Universal' written by Jendra.

EPISODE ONE: RETURN OF THE ICE TITAN

Place: Tokyo, the Tsukino Household Time: 11:30 PM Condition: Late At Night

Usagi was having a terrible nightmare, and woke abruptly, Thud! Usagi fell out of bed, realizing she'd woken Luna. "OUCH!" she groaned, rubbing her head.

Luna walked to where Usagi sat cross-legged on the floor, "Usagi? Are you okay?"

She hesitated before answering, "I... I am fine. I just had a bad dream is all."

Luna shook her head and glowered at her charge. Usagi leaned back in fear. "I am sorry Usagi, I didn't mean to frighten you. I know those nightmares have been bothering you." Luna apologized.

"How long have you known?"

Luna sat down, curling her tail around her body then spoke, "I have known for well over a year. I noticed that with each passing night, the dreams got worse and the more withdrawn you would become. Am I right?"

"Yes. I have had this nightmare for as long as I could remember. Only in the last several years has it grown more intense," Usagi explained.

"I see."

"Please don't tell the others. I cannot bear the thought of my friends knowing what ails me, I'd be so ashamed." Usagi's sad tone made even Luna feel bad for her charge.

"Usagi, why don't you try to get more sleep," Luna suggested.

"Okay."

Place: Tokyo, Juuban Junior High Time: 07:00 AM Condition: Morning

"Usagi, please take your seat. I am glad you're finally on time," Miss Haruna stated.

Usagi took her seat without offering a reply as Miss Haruna stood in front of the class with a girl who was a transfer student from China. "Today we have a new student. Her name is Nitara Nori. She has transferred back to Juuban from Beijing, China. She's been a transfer student for six years, please make her feel welcome," Miss Haruna announced.

"Hello everyone! Glad to meet you all. I hope we can be good friends." Nitara, Usagi observed, had dark hair and brown eyes. She stood around six feet one inches tall. Miss Haruna spoke again, "Please Nitara, choose a partner to be your guide, since you are new here."

"Okay. How about you over there," Nitara pointed to a girl with Odangos, Usagi, and walked towards her desk.

Usagi sensed something dark about this girl, she couldn't explain it, but her instincts had never let her down yet, and she wasn't going to ignore them now, "Thanks, I'm afraid I won't be the best person to help you, sorry. I am not feeling well this morning. Please, you should choose someone else," Usagi pleaded.

"It's okay, I will help you out; cheer up girl. The world isn't going to end... not today," Nitara said in a whisper.

Actually, evil seems to find me... I am sure of it, she thought ruefully.

"You okay Usagi? It looks like you were thinking about something or some one," Nitara probed, looking at Usagi.

"Oh. It's nothing," Usagi replied, trying to brush off the question.

Place: Tokyo, the Hikawa Shrine Time: 02;30 PM Condition: Afternoon

In Usagi's absence, Luna had joined Artemis and the Inner Senshi.

"Why did you call this meeting Luna?" Rei asked.

"Because, I am really concerned for her at the moment," Luna replied in a worried tone.

"Did Mamoru break up with Usagi again?" Makoto asked.

"No. Mamoru is to meet with Usagi this afternoon at the market and then go on a date. It's about Usagi's dreams."

"Dreams?" the girls chimed in unison.

"Yes. Most disturbing dreams. She's having nightmares, its getting so bad she actually fell out of bed this morning with the ferocity of the last one. She's moody, always tired, it's draining her will to do everyday things like getting ready for school, relating to her family and such. The last dream must have been especially bad, because she was on time for school, and that's rare for Usagi."

"Luna, do you know why she is having these nightmares?" Artemis ventured.

"I have no idea why. I wish I knew. Usagi has no idea either I suspect," Luna responded, looking more worried than before.

"Do you think a new enemy is causing this?" Ami asked.

"Maybe."

"Artemis, can you come over tonight to help me monitor Usagi?" Luna asked.

"Sure."

"But, you'll have to stay out of sight," Luna added as an afterthought.

"Okay."

Place: Deep Space Time: 03:10 PM Condition: Afternoon

Several small spheres moved towards the Earth: five entering the Atmosphere while the remaining three exploded freeing their notorious occupants while the other two orbs remained sealed. Taking in his surroundings, the leader of the villainous trio 'The Ice Titan'-- created a Castle in the Arctic wastes while Morgoth and Belogore went looking for their target.

Place: Tokyo, Toshiba Tower Time: 03:20 PM Condition: Afternoon

Nitara Nori stood on the roof of the glistening office tower, having transformed into Crystal Sailor Destiny. "My journey from the Crystal Moon, my home world, has been such a long one. Yet, I wasn't there when my mistress, Princess Crystallina fled our once glorious kingdom and headed for earth. Of course, I knew of the story concerning the Ice Titan killing her mother and his henchmen lying waste the kingdom. But now, The Ice Titan has set his sights on earth and its people will be in danger!" she thought then of the girl with the odangos in class that day and sighed, ⌠Even that girl named Usagi, what is it about her that stands out from her fellow humans? She too will know fear! Usagi... hmm... just the sound of that name sounds mysterious, as if it holds a hidden significance. Could there possibly be something more to Usagi than meets the eye?" Nitara said to nobody in particular, and breathed out a deep sigh before continuing, "Actually, as I am Crystal Sailor Destiny, it had fallen to me to plan the life path of the chosen one, Princess Crystallina. However, I'd never expected her to come here to earth! Her energy trail has led me to this world... Tokyo. It's a strange city. Princess Crystallina, I will find you."

Place: North Pole, Palace of the Ice Titan Time: 03:30 PM Condition: Afternoon

"So, Belogore and Morgoth, what have you found out?" the Ice Titan asked impatiently. He was a large man dressed in ice-blue armor and had a light blue iron mask that covered his head and most of his face.

"Sire, our sources say there's a warrior in Tokyo called Sailor Moon," Morgoth explained.

"I see."

"That's not all. We have discovered Princess Crystallina's hiding place," Belogore replied triumphantly.

"Who?"

"Sailor Moon, sire. Apparently, she is the host carrying Princess Crystallina. And as you know, memories are often experienced as nightmares and she has, according to her friends, been having such nightmares." Morgoth replied.

"Very well, Morgoth. I will send you along with a monster that I'll create. I've read your report and I have arranged events in such a way that Sailor Moon will be meeting you at Azabu Park at 4:00 PM, my monster, Robo Snoid will help you eliminate Sailor Moon. By the way, she is going to be at the park first as Tsukino Usagi... Make sure she doesn't get a chance to transform if you can help it, I don't want her to survive, understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Robo Snoid. Come forth."

"Yes master?"

"Go to Tokyo and destroy sailor Moon; all of you, go!" Ice Titan smirked with satisfaction as Morgoth and Robo Snoid vanished.

Place: Tokyo Mamoru's Apartment Time: 03:45 PM Condition: Afternoon

Mamoru and Usagi were having an early dinner. Usually, she enjoyed his cooking, but today, she was playing with her food, lost in thought. Mamoru knew what was bothering her after Rei had told him, but he wasn't going to tell Usagi that he knew. The quiet couple was having a peaceful time when suddenly Usagi had a strange premonition.

"Usagi? Are you okay?"

"I am getting a strange vision, a youma is looking for me in Azabu Park and there's a group of adults, teenagers and children in great danger, I must go face him before he harms them!"

"Then I'll call the others."

"No. They want me and me alone. I must deal with this myself," she answered back, jumping to her feet.

"Okay, but I will be close by if you need me, it's your call┘be safe," he said, the anxiety in his voice tempered with a steely determination to be on hand in case something went wrong.

"I will. Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!" The dazzling flash gave way to the glorious image of a Sailor Senshi, a look of fierce resolve on her face. ⌠Wish me luck."

"Just be careful."

"Thanks," she grinned, her stoic expression returning. She had no idea what to expect, but she was ready to take on this new enemy.

Place: Tokyo, Azabu Park Time: 04:00 PM Condition: Afternoon

He ignored the frightened onlookers running in all directions from the masked figure that towered over them. "Sailor Moon┘ where is she!" Morgoth demanded, the impatience evident in his tone. "Yes, Sailor Moon, where are you, don't you care what happens to your human friends? We, that is, you and I, have an appointment with destiny!"

As the masked villain looked up, he caught sight of the pretty suited Senshi, feet apart, assuming her fighting stance, a crescent glowing upon her brow as she stood within the nearby rotunda. She grimaced at the masked man and his sidekick and placed her hands on her hips, "All right, dark kingdom trash, hold it right there!" she challenged, "and who are you guys anyway? You look a little lost, looking for the freak show in town are we?" she chuckled, ⌠By the way, in case you goons don't know it, let me introduce myself. I am Sailor Moon. The one you're looking for, right?"

"Yes." Morgoth replied in a dull monotone.

"Good. Allow me to introduce myself. I am the pretty suited Sailor Soldier, Sailor Moon! And, in the name of the moon, I'll punish you!"

"Now that's out the way, we fight," Morgoth sneer, stepping aside to reveal the youma.

"Well then, Sailor Moon, let's see how you like my extended arm attack!" Robo Snoid yelled as his metallic arms shot out towards Moon in an attempt to strangle her. However, she jumped clear in the nick of time. "Very good, Senshi, but not good enough I'm afraid. Now, FEEL the deadly chill of MY ICE CRYSTALS!"

Suddenly, a volley of icy crystal spears rocketed towards Sailor Moon. On impact, the crystals exploded all over her body. After Moon had collapsed, Snoid picked up her limp body and tossed her aside as if she were a rag doll. "Die┘ Sailor Moon!" he screamed, dragging her to her feet and slamming her to the ground once more. "Not dead yet? Another slam will do the trick!" Morgoth chuckled maliciously nodding to his youma.

Sailor Moon was semi-conscious, her cuts and bruises stung painfully as she bled badly from several cuts . Cuts and bruises were all over her body. Her uniform torn in many places, finally, she managed to struggle to her feet in defiance of this crazed creature. "I'll never lose to the likes of you!"

Morgoth was amazed at the strength and courage of this Moon warrior, for one so small and so young.

"Robo Snoid, finish her off!"

"Moon Princess Halation!" Sailor Moon called her attack, but Snoid cut it off by snapping her Cutie Moon Rod in half.

Gripping her by the throat, he began strangling her, "This day you die, right here, right now!"

"DESTINY SPHERE OF DARKNESS!" Crystal Sailor Destiny yelled, as a ball of dark energy flew from her staff at Robo Snoid. The ball of energy incinerated the youma, turning it to dust.

"So, Crystal Sailor Destiny, you survived that long trip, eh? You defeated my monster! I'll be back to finish her off another day!" Morgoth vowed and vanished.

Destiny ran to help Sailor Moon, kneeling beside the exhausted Senshi, "Who are you?" Sailor Moon answered, barely conscious, then she spoke again, "They lured me here. They wanted me dead for some reason, and I don't know why."

"Morgoth is dangerous. Why would he want to waste his time on you?" Destiny muttered, bemused.

"I don't know exactly, but they sure were adamant about killing me for some reason..." the words died on her lips as she lost consciousness. "Somebody is coming, got to run, bye!" she said, not realizing the Senshi at her feet could no longer hear her and sprang to her feet. She then flew off with her Destiny Staff in hand.

Tuxedo Kamen and the Senshi soon arrived on the scene.

"She's wounded!"

"Do you think that strange girl had something to do with it?" Mars asked, furrowing her brow.

"I don't know. Let's get her to the Hikawa Shrine. Let's move!" Tuxedo Kamen ordered picking up Sailor Moon and they ran to the Shrine.

Place: Tokyo, Toshiba Tower Time: 04:45 PM Condition: Afternoon

Nitara Nori stood on the rooftop, a place she liked to think and take some quiet time for herself.

"So, why did Morgoth want her dead?" she murmured. "Oh no! If they are trying to kill Sailor Moon... that means she must have Princess Crystallina inside her! My mistress must be in a state of hibernation. Sailor Moon is in terrible danger!"


	2. 02 The Ultimate Sacrifice, Part 2

!-- page size: 8.5in 11in; margin: 0.79in P margin-bottom: 0.08in -- Kurisutaru Ohimesama: Ano Buyudan No Ano Kurisutaru Sera

Crystal Princess: The Saga of The Crystal Sailors

When faced with an unknown threat from a new and dangerous enemy, Tsukino Usagi must risk all to save her friends, even expose her identity as Sailor Moon, can she prevail, or shall this perhaps be her final fight?

EPISODE 02: "THE ULTIMATE SACRIFICE"

By crystalknight at copper dot net  
Penname: The Crystal Knight  
AIM: Eccadairius  
Edited By: Loki  
website: www dot

Rated: PG-13  
Based On: The Original Series "Crystal Sailors"

Notes: This takes place after Sailor Moon R and 'Sailor Moon  
Universal' written by Jendra.

EPISODE TWO: THE ULTIMATE SACRIFICE

Tuxedo Kamen -- flanked by the Sailor Senshi -- carrying Sailor Moon in his arms, arrived at the Hikawa Shrine in no time at all.

"Where do we put her?"

"Come with me," Mars said, directing Kamen to the spare bed in the guestroom where he set the unconscious form of their leader upon the soft mattress.

"Will she be okay?" Jupiter asked as Mercury produced her computer and began to scan for any indication of dark energy signatures. But as the scan results were coming in, a rippling effect from the entrance to the room heralded the arrival of Crystal Sailor Destiny. She had appeared as if out of thin air, this surprising the Senshi as they struck defensive postures, glaring at the new arrival.

"Who are you?" Mars demanded, about to launch her Firebird Attack.

"My name is Crystal Sailor Destiny. I come from a far away Solar System in the Andromeda Galaxy. You see, my Mistress, Crystallina had traveled to your earth, and I lost her trail. But for some reason that remains unclear to me, The Ice Titan and his henchmen had set a trap by luring your Sailor Moon to Azabu Park, to defeat her. Ice Titan has no quarrel with your leader, or at least, he shouldn't. That is why I am here. I need to know why. I am still unsure as to why she was targeted when it was my mistress they're supposedly interested in and it worries me. Please make sure she doesn't get lured by the henchmen of the Ice Titan again, or it will be her last encounter with them!" she broke off, her choker flashing, this reminding Venus of a cell phone or one of their communicators Luna had given them. "Sorry, but I have to go." Lifting her power staff, she smiled apologetically and vanished.

"I don't trust her!" Mars hissed.

"Calm down, we still have to find out how to save Usagi." Tuxedo Kamen told her, a worried tremor in his tone.

They all sat around Usagi's bed, taking up their vigil for the next few hours. As night fell and the moon rose to its glorious height, Usagi's crescent began to glow.

Mamoru nudged Minako in the ribs and they all began to stare as the light from her brow flashed brilliantly announcing the arrival of Queen Serenity.

"Oh, Queen Serenity, can you save Usagi?" Rei asked, tears in her pleading eyes.

"No. I cannot, but you all can," she said, cryptically.

Rei looked puzzled, "We can? How?"

The warm smile on the ancient monarch's face soothed their troubled hearts as the light from the Ginzuishou flooded the guestroom. "Think on it a little, dear ones. As Sailor Moon is able to heal others, in the same manner, you can heal her, too."

"How?" Mamoru asked, holding Usagi's cool hand.

"Look inside yourselves for the answer you seek. It will tell you what you wish to know."

Mamoru and the girls transformed instantly, looking at each other and nodded. Then, forming a circle around Usagi, they prepared to heal her. Suddenly, in response, Usagi assumed her Moon Princess form.

Tuxedo Kamen stood by her side and spoke to the others, "I understand what Queen Serenity is saying to us, guys. We must remove our negative thoughts and concentrate solely on our feelings for Sailor Moon. She needs our help now. Let's do it!"

The others nodded their understanding. All grateful for his words of encouragement. The Senshi formed their circle of power and held hands. Kamen closed his eyes and began meditating. Then each Sailor Soldier in their turn began their incantation.

"Mercury Star Healing Power!"

"Mars Star Healing Power!"

"Jupiter Star Healing Power!"

"Venus Star Healing Power!"

"Sailor Healing Power!" the Senshi yelled in unison.  
The combined planet healing power entered Sailor Moon's body, healing most of her injuries but for the most severe of her battle scars. Then the surge of healing power stopped.

Everyone waited. When she did finally regain consciousness, it was with a sudden jolt. She looked confused, her glazed azure eyes wide. She fell into a state of utter confusion, as fear and shock began to take their toll. Suddenly, she experienced a series of violent seizures. Most believed this the result of the use of their combined healing power; something Usagi's body was not accustomed to, or so they thought.

"Usagi, calm down! It's okay..." Jupiter tried to reassure her, but it was no good.

"Will she be all right?" Mars said, moving closer to the bed.

"Why is she reacting like that?" Mercury added.

"She is not used to that kind of power, but don't worry. It will pass," Serenity assured them.

Tuxedo Kamen took Moon's hand in his and ran his fingers through her hair. He then turned to face the others, "Rei and Makoto, help me secure her."

The girls held onto Sailor Moon while the seizures continued. Then suddenly, they stopped and Sailor Moon fell into unconsciousness once again.

"Oh, I hope she's going to be okay, don't worry Mamoru, we're all going to get her through this," Venus said, trying to lift everyone's spirits.

"She's resting normally now, and that's a good thing," Mercury said, checking her pulse. "We only need to give her time to rest."

She remained sound asleep for a good half hour. Slowly, she opened her eyes.  
"Guys! She's waking!" Mars cried; the optimism in her voice infectious.

Moon tried to sit up, but Tuxedo Kamen stopped her, "Rest now. You know, you had us worried there for a while Odango Atama. You were in quite an intense fight back there. We nearly lost you." He soothed, using the endearment to relax her.

"Sailor Moon, do you remember what happened?" Mars asked, brushing a loose strand of gold out of her friend's face and sat by her bed opposite Kamen.

"All I remember was talking to this strange Sailor Senshi. Then I fainted, sorry guys? that's it I'm afraid."

"Yes, she was here only a short while ago, but didn't stay too long. But like I said, I don't trust her in the slightest." Mars answered her.

"You were badly injured, but thanks to Queen Serenity, we were able to use our powers to bring you back to us. You're okay now," Venus spoke in a soft voice.

Sailor Moon, moving from her princess form to her Senshi guise had completely detransformed and was now sitting up in bed, waving Mars and Tuxedo Kamen aside. She heaved a sigh and remained silent as she looked at Serenity who was looking on without saying a word.

Serenity, smiled warmly at Usagi. She stepped towards the bed and leaned over to kiss Usagi's forehead and stroke her cheek. Usagi noticed the tear of silvery-blue trickling down the beautiful ancient monarch's face as Usagi gripped her mother's hand. Then smiling, she straightened and turned to face the others, "My dear ones, you have your Princess back, and Usagi, I love you. I am always here for you and I love you all. Thank you everyone for your efforts to save my daughter. I don't want to risk your lives any longer than is necessary, so I shall leave you now. Farewell!"

"I love you mother," Usagi said in a whisper as all smiled and Queen Serenity vanished in a blaze of silvery-pink light.

Usagi stayed at the shrine overnight. Late the following afternoon, Minako helped Usagi to get dressed. Soon, Mamoru's red sports car was parked outside the Torii and the girls escorted Usagi to the car.

"Take care of her and get her home safely, Mamoru!" Mars called to the smiling young man.

"I will!"

"Usagi, no comics tonight, rest girl and let Luna spoil you, okay?" Venus giggled.

"Okay guys, I will, I promise!" she smiled, despite the overwhelming tiredness threatening to overcome her.

As the car turned the corner, Rei sighed and spoke aloud, "Poor girl; first the dreams and now this. Also, we have to deal with these new enemies that want to end her life. I don't get it. None of it makes any sense, and this new Senshi?" Rei thought out loud.

Ikuko greeted Usagi and Mamoru at the door.

"Here she is, Tsukino-sama. I got to get some sleep -- early start at the hospital - you know," he explained, hugging Usagi and kissing the top of her head. "Got to go, and you, my Odango Atama, get some sleep, okay?" he said, stroking her silken plaits before smiling and bowing to Ikuko, leaving his Usako in her mother's care.

"Bye Mamoru," she said, in almost a whisper.

"He is such a gentleman. Welcome home, Usagi! Are you hungry? I will fix something for you to eat."

"Sorry mom. I am not hungry. I am tired. I am going to bed." She said in almost a robotic manner.

"All right honey, if you're sure," she said, a look of concern upon her face. She nodded and led her daughter to the foot of the stairs, "Goodnight, darling."

"Goodnight, mom." Usagi went upstairs.

"Kenji, this is not like her." Ikuko tried unsuccessfully to tell her husband something wasn't right with Usagi, his indifference annoyed her.

"Ikuko, she's a teenager! She's just worn out, you worry too much."

"I can tell when something is wrong with my own daughter..." Ikuko trailed off.

Usagi stumbled into her room and collapsed on her bed and fell asleep. Luna had been waiting for her since she'd left Mamoru's apartment. The little black cat was distracted though by the chiming communicator. Usagi was so tired she hadn't stirred.

So Luna answered Usagi's communicator in case the message was important, and she knew that more often than not it was. "Usagi?" Rei began, taking in Luna's crystalline red eyes.  
"Rei, this is Luna. Usagi is here. She's sleeping. What on Earth happened to her?" Rei quickly brought the Mauan guardian up to speed. "That's strange. Senshi power is supposed to be effective for all humans, and you're all human, I don't get it, Rei." Her ears twitched.

"I know it's a silly question, Luna, but do you think Usagi is human?" Rei ventured; her voice not sounding convincing.

"Of course she is, however that doesn't explain why she had an allergic reaction to your healing energy."

"Hmmm, Okay, Maybe Ami might come up with something and we'll understand it eventually. Keep me posted on how she is doing, Luna-chan. Rei out."

"Usagi, be strong," Luna whispered to a sleeping golden haired girl as she curled up beside her charge on the bed and began to purr, knowing this soothed the troubled young warrior and soon had fallen asleep herself.

With the nightmares intensifying, Usagi got little sleep as she tossed and turned and poor Luna had to sleep at the foot of the bed. When morning finally came, she was bleary eyed and her mouth felt like the bottom of a birdcage, she was also badly dehydrated and drank a half of the customary jug of water placed on her bedside table by her mother each day. Usagi, after showering, got ready for school and went downstairs to breakfast.

Ikuko greeted her, "Good Morning Usagi," she said, cheerfully.

"Hello mother," Usagi responded in a low voice.

"What's a matter?" Ikuko asked, hoping to draw her daughter out and find out what was going on with her oldest child.

"Nothing's wrong," she said, in a flat monotone.

"Do you want breakfast?"

"No thanks. I am not hungry. I got to go to school." She picked up her bag, kissed her mother's cheek, nodded at her father sitting at the table with Shingo, both staring at her with unreadable expressions and she left without a further word.

Haruna Sensei was surprised to see the blonde at class so early, having arrived on time.

"Well young lady, keep this up and I will give you a special grade for arriving on time!"

"It doesn't matter to me either way Haruna Sensei," Usagi murmured in a depressed tone.

Surprised, Haruna frowned and looked after the crestfallen figure of a girl and ran up to Minako to have a word, "Minako, she's your friend, right? What's wrong with her?" Haruna asked.

Minako, caught on the hop, thought of the first thing that popped into her head. Simple was best she thought and came out with the truth, "Oh, she's tired... I guess. She'll snap out of it."

"Okay, you know your friend better than I. But I will be keeping an eye on her now," she agreed, conditionally.

Usagi went to her seat and sat down. Naru, her best friend greeted her, "Hi Usagi!" Usagi didn't respond. Naru, taken aback, was about to respond when she saw the scars on her friend's neck. "How in the world did you get those?"

Usagi remained tight-lipped, ignoring her friend who scowled, putting it down to PMS and shrugged it off.

Place: North Pole, Palace of The Ice Titan  
Time: 07:50 AM  
Condition: Morning

The Ice Titan was discussing important matters with his minions. "Why did you let Sailor Moon live?"

"It's not our fault. A Senshi of some kind -- appeared carrying a long staff. She possessed unusual powers. She destroyed the monster and saved Sailor Moon!" Morgoth explained.

"So, you're telling me that Crystal Sailor Destiny saved the day?" The Ice Titan asked sardonically.

"Yes sire."

"Grrr! She could ruin my whole plan to kill Sailor Moon!" The Ice Titan yelled.

"Sire, I have an idea," Belogore offered.

"Let's hear it."

"How about we destroy Sailor Moon's transformation talisman? That way it'll be easier to kill her off!"

"Hmmm... that's not a bad plan. Destroy Sailor Moon's brooch after she transforms. Use this new monster to terminate her! That way, victory is assured! Robo Weed, Arise!"

Robo Weed was a youma composed of deadly thorn-laden vines and poisonous leaves. Soon, the Monster was standing before its creator, "Yes master?"

"Go with Belogore and Morgoth! destroy Sailor Moon! GO!" The Ice Titan ordered. The youma, along with Morgoth and Belogore vanished.

Place: Hikawa Shrine  
Time: 02:45 PM  
Condition: Afternoon

The girls along with Luna, Artemis and Mamoru were talking about Usagi.

"Well Luna, what is your opinion on Usagi's condition?" Artemis asked, curious.

"It looks really grim. Ami-Chan and I We ran a diagnostic on Usagi and analyzed the problem. I was using her laptop."

"Well, what did you two come up with?" Rei prompted.

"First of all, the readings were off the chart! It's no wonder Usagi can't sleep right now. Whatever those nightmares are; they are so vivid. They're also incredibly violent and realistic; it's understandable that she is suffering severe night trauma, not to mention sleep deprivation and depression."

"I could construct a device to monitor Usagi's dreams more closely." Ami offered.

"Could you?" Makoto asked, leaning forward in her seat.

"I could give it a try, but we should have her staying somewhere else other than at her house."

"Good. Can you arrange it?" Mamoru asked; keen to help Usagi in any way possible.

"Yes, I have not constructed such a device before, so anywhere that makes our task easier to carry out I'll give a shot!" Ami smiled.

"Good, sounds like a plan then," Artemis put in and looked at Minako who nodded her agreement as well.

Place: The Game Arcade  
Time: 03:00 PM  
Condition: Afternoon

Usagi strolled past the Crown Arcade after school, not bothering to venture inside as she usually did and this had Naru both surprised and worried as she, Nitara and Umino noticed her.

"Come on guys, Usagi looks in a bad way!" Naru said, pulling Umino to his feet and they left the arcade. Soon they'd caught up with her.

"Usagi, how did you get those awful injuries?" Naru ventured, looking at the angry red welts on her skin. "Did you get in some sort of fight? You should have a doctor look at those, they're terrible!"

"Naru-chan, I'll be fine - really! You worry too much!" she said, shrugging off her friend's concerns. "I'll be okay, and besides, I have to get home, Naru-chan, perhaps some other time, ne?"

"Okay?" she muttered, disappointed.

Nitara was also concerned at Usagi's response and decided to lead Usagi to a nearby arrangement of outdoor furniture and sat the girl down without protest at the table, taking the chair opposite. Nitara pushed a stray dark strand of hair out of her eyes and began, "I don't really know you all that well, yet I don't know what you've been through lately. Listen to your friends. They care for you a lot," she said, knowing full-well how Usagi got her scars.

Usagi wasn't paying any attention to Nitara or what anyone else was saying for that matter. She had been thinking about the last battle and sighed as she stood to leave the girl staring after her.

Suddenly, as Usagi paused and looked back at Nitara about to apologize, Morgoth, Belogore, and Robo Weed chose that moment to appear in a blaze of sickly green light and moved to surround her. Naru and Umino seeing the flash joined Usagi, the creatures ignoring them. Nitara, sensing trouble disappeared.

"Now? we have come to finish the job that we started last time!" Morgoth sneered.

"You will die this day, Tsukino Usagi!" Belogore bellowed.

Usagi reached for her communicator, and tried to call the others, but the communicator was knocked from her hand.

"No you don't! You have to fight us alone!"

Usagi clinched her fists. Then spoke, "You are evil and terrible! What do you want and why are you targeting me? I cannot, I will not forgive you for what you have done! NEVER!"

"Do you know these villains, Usagi?" Naru asked, her voice trembling, but she was surprisingly calm given the threat. Naru was used to youma and seeing these with their master hadn't fazed her as much as it had Umino.

Usagi turned to her friends, "Naru, Umino? I never wanted to involve innocent people in my personal struggles with monsters. Stay back and I will protect you." She said, clenching her broach.

"How? Wait a minute. Usagi! How on Earth are you going to protect us when you can't protect yourself?" Naru demanded; a look of horror on her face.

"Usagi-chan, this, to understate the obvious dangers, is way too risky, taking monsters on like this by yourself! Who do you think you are, Sailor Moon or something?" Umino yelled, grabbing her arm to pull her away.

"Sorry guys, but I have to tell you, or show you. I hadn't planned it like this...," she smiled wryly.

"You aren't, are you?" Naru asked, knowing the answer already. Somehow, she always knew.

"Yes. Please excuse me guys, I have work to do. Moon Crystal Power! Make Up!" Naru and Umino were shocked. "Now, stand back. I won't let them hurt you!"

"Now? Robo Weed!" Morgoth screamed; a look of pure evil in his hungry eyes.

Robo Weed's incredibly long vines reeled and darted about the creature threatening the screaming patrons of the Crown Arcade as they and a host of bystanders ran in all directions.

"Moon Tiara Action!" She hurled her Tiara at the youma. But Robo Weed easily deflected her attack.

"Now I will destroy you, Sailor girl!" the youma cried, as a thick slimy emerald vine launched itself at Sailor Moon -- the appendage winding itself around her throat, cutting off her supply of oxygen.  
The youma then loosened its grip, and with another vine-like claw grabbed Sailor Moon's compact, opened it and crushed the broach. The Ginzuishou fell out of the compact and shattered upon the pavement. Sailor Moon immediately detransformed.

"Now, time for the Ice Kingdom Blast!"

The three monsters combined their powers for one final blast. They sent a beam of icy force towards Usagi, the blow sending her flying to the pavement. She lay there badly injured and in sheer agony, her friends, feeling a sense of helplessness hadn't cared about their own safety as they shouted at the monster to leave her alone. But the youma continued launching energy assaults at Usagi. She cried out in pain, blood dripping onto the ground as a surge of cold energy ironically stemmed the bleeding, her old injuries having reopened.

Although badly injured, Usagi knew Robo Weed must be defeated in order to shorten the duration of the Ice Kingdom Blast. But to do that, she had to take out Robo Weed. Usagi climbed to her feet. She had to use her remaining strength by using her body as a weapon.

"Usagi! Don't do this!" Naru screamed at her friend, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Umino shouted to Usagi, hoping to stop her from sacrificing herself, "You'll be killed, and please don't do it Usagi-chan!"

"This is the only way. Body Attack!" Usagi rushed at Robo Weed and slammed into the creature with full-force, successfully turning the youma to dust. Usagi then fell into a crumpled heap on the sidewalk.

Usagi's friends ran to her side. Naru knelt and reached for Usagi's hand. "Why did you do it, Usagi?"  
Naru cried.

"I had to protect those I care for. Are all of you okay?"

"Yes we are safe. Thank you Usagi, but it's you we're all worried about now. Please don't die," she began to weep.

"We need you," Umino pleaded.

"Please Usagi... don't die!" Naru sobbed, remembering how Nephrite had died in her arms and a chill overcame her in that moment as she cradled Sailor Moon in her arms.

"Naru? I am glad you are all safe..." she trailed off. Then Usagi's hand fell limp as she died.

"Ah yes! Now that she's gone, we can conquer this planet at last!" Morgoth shouted in triumph before he and Belogore vanished. Naru was rocking the still corpse of Usagi in her arms weeping and Umino too was crying. Motoki, Reika and the others were also crying as they looked on, unable to move or do much of anything as they grieved the loss of their friend affectionately known as the Odango Atama.

Tuxedo Kamen and the Sailor Senshi soon arrived on the scene, the tears flowing as Venus gently touched his trembling shoulder, "She's gone, honey, I'm so sorry, we all-" she broke down.

The caped hero and the Senshi of love offered one another a little comfort and soon the love and pain would be shared by all in a group embrace, even Luna and Artemis were crying.

Tuxedo Kamen, with more strength than he felt, implored his friends to help, "You got to use your healing powers on her, Sailor Senshi! You just got-" Tuxedo Kamen ordered. But as the words fell from his lips, he knew it was already too late, for she was dead. Tuxedo Kamen held the slain girl in his arms as he knelt down on the pavement, in a state of complete disbelief that Usagi was really gone. Luna trotted towards the broken talisman and the Senshi also noticed the communicator and the Ginzuishou had been all destroyed. Mercury knelt on one knee to examine the fragments and ran her scans. Then, in the same manner, Usagi's lifeless body melted into thin air.

Everyone tried to comfort Tuxedo Kamen, but he waved them off. Venus signaled to the others to leave him be for the moment. He walked away from the group, refusing to be comforted as he sat on a nearby chair, the same one where Usagi had sat with Nitara before the attack. Tuxedo Kamen wept bitterly as a solitary rose formed in his trembling hand and fell to the table, his tears sparkling like diamonds upon its petals, a fitting salutation he thought as his heart shattered.

Place: Tokyo, Sony Tower rooftop  
Time: 03:30 PM  
Condition: Afternoon

Crystal Sailor Destiny stood atop the stone office tower. As she surveyed the Tokyo skyline, the light from her staff had caused something unusual to happen. Then the body of Usagi appeared along with her ruined items.

"Good! You have arrived at last. It's terrible that they did this to you and robbed you of life, but don't worry, I can revive you!" Crystal Sailor Destiny declared. Raising her staff and sent a beam of energy into space, "I call on the sacred power of the Crystal Moon! Please, help me revive this girl who sacrificed her life for the sake of others! I also call upon the sacred holy power of the legendary soldier to restore Usagi's powers to her, please grant my prayer!" Crystal Sailor Destiny prayed.

TO BE CONTINUED...

This episode was completed on: 11/05/2006

CRYSTAL PRINCESS: THE SAGA OF THE CRYSTAL SAILORS is developed  
from the original series by The Crystal Knight entitled:  
"Crystal Sailors."

Crystal Princess is (c) 2006 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction  
Productions. Sailor Moon is owned by their proper copyright  
holders.


	3. 03 Power Up, Crystal Sailor Moon, Part 3

Kurisutaru Ohimesama: Ano Buyudan No Ano Kurisutaru Sera the Crystal Princess: The Saga of the Crystal Sailors

EPISODE 03:

"POWER UP, CRYSTAL SAILOR MOON!"

By crystalknight at copper dot net Penname: The Crystal Knight AIM: Eccadairius Website: www dot Edited By: Loki

Based On: The Original Series "Crystal Sailors"

Notes: This takes place after Sailor Moon R and 'Sailor Moon Universal' written by Jendra.

Edit Note: Additional dialog was added for the Outer Senshi due to Loki adding them in there! So, in the next few chapters, a back story for the Outer Senshi will be created! Enjoy!

Summary

The shadow of death hangs over the Senshi, Tuxedo Kamen, their friends and families, all must deal with their loss. Yet an unexpected turn in events raises their hopes. But this means many changes and also, danger lurks not far away in the form of their new nemesis, The Ice Titan!

EPISODE THREE: POWER UP, CRYSTAL SAILOR MOON!

Place: Crystal Tokyo

Time: 1:30 P.M.

Condition: Afternoon

King Endymion stood before the Outer Senshi, his expression revealing the grim reality of those events taking place in Earth's past. Time had been altered and if it weren't restored, there would be hell to pay.

"Why did you call us here, sire?" Uranus asked.

"Time is of the essence. I am sending you all to Tokyo in 1995. My wife has been murdered in that timeline. I'm sending you to help the Inner Senshi do battle against the forces of the Ice Titan."

"Who is this 'Ice Titan' and why did he murder the Queen?" Hotaru asked, her eyes wide with shock and rage.

"The Ice Titan is a warlord who commands the element of ice. He is trying to kill Usagi. You must go at once. Time is evaporating, the future is on a knife's edge, now go and may the Kamis go with you at speed noble Senshi of the outer planets!" he hesitated for a moment, his thoughts rushing across his face as the Sailor warriors offered the Senshi/Shitennou salute. He spoke once more before allowing them to take their leave of their liege, "By the way, Pluto will join you at the time gate. GO, my Senshi!"

With that, The Outer Senshi rushed towards the Time Gate where Pluto greeted them, "Hello, Uranus, Neptune and Saturn; are you ready to step through the portal and travel to the past?" Pluto's Garnet Rod flashed with the Senshi of Time's every word.

"Yes. It's been way to quiet here, don't you think?" Uranus added, a wry smile on her face. She loved Crystal Tokyo, but a good fight now and then kept them sharp and on their toes. Spending all their time on civil duties in this utopia was relaxing, and yet, so bland at times. Taking on a new enemy kept life interesting.

"I agree," Neptune added, winking at Uranus, both women of one mind.

Hotaru, twirling her Silence Glaive impatiently stepped towards the gate, "Well, let's not keep the past waiting, shall we? Let's go."

Pluto opened the door of time, and followed the others, closing the portal behind them. Soon, the group passed through the door to the place and the year they were seeking. Then a sudden flash found them outside the Game Crown Arcade.

Place: Hikawa Shrine

Time: 3:10 P.M.

Condition: Afternoon

Usagi was gone. Rei sat before the fire with Luna beside her. Behind her Naru and Umino, all devastated and depressed at their collective loss. However, Mamoru and Artemis were not at the Hikawa Shrine, preferring instead to grieve in their own private ways. But for all of them, losing a good friend -- and in Mamoru's case, his one true love -- was more than any of them could handle.

Rei hugged Naru sympathetically as the redhead cried in her arms, the priestess fighting back her own tears, as Naru gasped for air.

Rei spoke in a gentle voice, "I am so sorry, Naru-chan. We've all suffered a great loss. Usagi was your best friend, too and you've known each other most of your lives. I can't imagine what you must be going through right now, but we're all here for one another to get through this together," she said, her own eyes red from crying.

"I just can't accept the fact that she is really gone," Naru sobbed, blowing her nose.

"She's not really gone in a sense you know," Rei replied, her tone taking on that of a soothing balm to Naru's shattered heart.

"What do you mean, Rei-chan?" Naru asked, looking at the priestess with tears trickling down her cheeks – both crying now.

"She's in your heart, isn't she? These new enemies cannot take that away from any of us."

"Thanks… Rei, I know it's just so hard to believe she has-"

All she had seen and more importantly, all she had lost overwhelmed Naru. 'Usagi, dead!' she couldn't conceive of a time or place where that harsh reality would ever seem plausible, let alone real. She gave into her tears once more. Naru hadn't cared that Usagi was a Senshi, not just a typical teenager like herself, or that Rei was the fiery Sailor Mars. She hadn't cared who of her other friends were also Senshi that Tokyo admired, in awe of and depended upon. But now what would happen next?

"I will walk you home, Naru-Chan," Umino offered and gave Rei a look of understanding, for he too had lost a friend, they all had.

Place: Cerulean Void

Time: N/A

Condition: N/A

The spirit of Usagi appeared within the Cerulean void, a mysterious subspace expanse. She opened her eyes to take in her surroundings and gasped. She felt as if her brain had been stretched beyond the confines of her cranium, her ears rang, but thankfully, these weird sensations were subsiding. "Where am I?"

"My darling daughter, I must prepare you for what is to come. Now, I know you have many questions, but you must be brave, and above all, listen carefully. You died as a result of your injuries sustained during your last battle, but Serenity, it's not your time yet. You'll be going back to fulfill your chosen path!" Usagi looked down upon herself, she was adorned in a silvery-blue royal gown, with pink roses laced over the bodice and the hem of the flowing skirts. She had thought she would fall in this strange place, but she hovered there, and as she tried in vein to locate the voice of her mother, her long golden hair shone in spite of the fact the light wasn't' highlighting his natural luster. No, the light was coming from within her chest, from her pulsing heart. The Ginzuishou was giving her a luminous aura, but couldn't locate her mother. Queen Serenity's voice seemed to be coming at her from all directions within this opalescent abyss. But then the power of the Ginzuishou burst forth and the spirit of Usagi found herself sent back to earth.

Place: Hikawa Shrine

Time: 4:00 P.M.

Condition: Afternoon

The girls were sitting in the guestroom at the Hikawa Shrine drinking green tea, the frothy brew whisked by Rei's grandfather. He handed them each a bowl and placed one for Luna beside Rei on the floor.

"All right young ladies, I shall tend to my duties in the garden. You know where I am if you need anything."

"Thank you Ojii-san," Rei called out as the figure of her grandfather left them alone to grieve.

But just as Rei was about to say something else, Crystal sailor destiny suddenly appeared in a flash of golden light with the body of Usagi in her arms, bridal style.

The impressive figure of Crystal Sailor Destiny, in that moment seemed a beacon of hope and tower of strength for them all. As the girls looked upon this stranger, Rei felt something significant was about to happen. She felt her heart beating within her breast with excitement and a little awe. The others sat expectantly, mouths agape. "Gather around friends and witness the miracle of Crystal Moon Healing Power!"

They jumped to their feet, gathered around the tall soldier, cried, touched their friend's silken locks and cheek, and looked at the smiling Senshi. "What's going on? You took her body, why and-?" Rei's first instincts were to move onto the front foot and interrogate this strange female warrior. She didn't understand why this girl had Usagi, and why, but she wanted answers and wanted them now.

"Yes Rei, I took her body, so I can revive her, but what is more my friends, she shall have new powers bestowed upon her and the best part," she paused for effect, "You get your friend back! So, I can assure you, I am on your side and am a friend. I understand your obvious shock and concerns, but trust and unity is your strength. Girls, now come on," she gently chided, offering them an open smile.

"I apologize, naturally you're going to get more than a few questions from us, but can you tell us what is going on, I need to know. We all do," Rei said, looking at her friends, then to Usagi's limp form and back at the new Senshi and broke down.

"My friends, it is time!" she knelt, and as gentle as possible placed Usagi's corpse upon the floor and raised her staff. The glowing talisman looked all-powerful as a pink light issued forth and bathed Usagi's body creating an aura of healing energy and immediately all her injuries and scars had vanished. Usagi was revived. She was physically perfect. Usagi slowly opened her eyes.

"Usagi!" Rei squealed in elation.

" Rei?" Usagi said in a whisper. Rei and Ami then rushed to her side and helped Usagi to her feet.

"Now witness the wondrous power of the Crystal Moon! Crystal Sailor Destiny declared, and she turned to Usagi, "Usagi Tsukino, you made a sacrifice worthy of receiving the power of the Crystal Moon! This power is yours, that is, if you're willing to go through this difficult process. You must choose. This is your choice alone."

Usagi could only stare at this veritable Goddess. Such a Senshi with these kinds of powers deserved not only her gratitude, but her respect as well. She ran through all the options she had, there was only one option. She could not defend herself, let alone her friends or the planet and beyond for that matter without assuming new powers. Usagi knew what she must do and gave her answer, "Fine, I'll take the risk."

"Very well... we'll begin." But Crystal Sailor Destiny lowered her staff as Artemis bounded into the shrine.

"Hey guys! We need help! Mamoru is down town fighting a lone hand and monsters are everywhere!"

"Go. I'll be there as soon as I can," Usagi said, as the new Senshi in their midst nodded her agreement.

"Very well. Let's go! Mercury Star Power!"

"Mars Star Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"Venus Star Power!"

"Make Up!"

As the Inner Senshi bounded out of the shrine, Crystal Sailor Destiny spoke again, "Usagi, having made that ultimate sacrifice; it has drawn the magic of Crystal Moon Power to you, are you ready?"

"Yes, I am."

"Then let's begin! I, Nitara Nori, servant of the High Princess of the Crystal Moon; Princess Crystallina, hereby grant you the powers possessed by the Crystal Moon, and all the abilities thereof. Now, I will be firing a strong beam into your body, Ready?"

"Yes. Let's proceed!"

"Very well! This ought to put some spark into you -- hyah! Crystal Sailor Destiny replied and fired a cerise beam of energy from her staff at Usagi. Usagi gasped in awe as a huge column of pink light enveloped her. Usagi screamed.

'This is worse than the attacks by Ice Titan's forces!' she thought, steeling herself for what was to come. Then the power subsided. Usagi took a deep breath, and opened her eyes.

"Congratulations! The Power of the Crystal Moon is yours!"

"How can I transform without a brooch or my Ginzuishou?"

"Look! Your brooch and Ginzuishou have been restored!"

"How?" Usagi asked, honestly lost for words.

"Allow me to explain. Before your last transformation when you faced Morgoth, Belogore and Robo Weed, I managed to transform, and cast a counter spell upon your brooch and Ginzuishou, subsequently, these were restored when I used Crystal Moon Power! Here's your brooch. Now say, 'Crystal Moon Enchantment Power, Make Up!' And you'll be transformed. Try it out!"

"Right. Crystal Moon Enchantment Power, Make Up!"

Usagi cried, a shimmering pink light covering her body as her broach opened like a flower. The white body suit with a light-blue and pink top was formed, then followed her gloves, boots and a matching skirt. Her choker then appeared, at its center a yellow crescent moon. Another flash and her earrings and tiara appeared. It too possessed a yellow crescent. Suddenly, the pink jewels materialized in her Odangos. Finally, a pink cape had attached itself around her neck and fell to her ankles.

"WOW! I am transformed. Huh? What's this pink cape for?" Crystal Sailor Moon asked, running her hands over herself -- stunned, loving the new look.

"That is your cape of flight and invisibility, it grants you the ability to fly or become invisible! Whenever you need to become invisible ,just wrap it around yourself. To fly, just leap into the air like Superman does. Now, I think your friends might need your help! Flying is the fastest way there. GO! Save your friends."

"I am off, wish me luck!" she took a deep breath and sprang off her feet. In an instant, she shot into the air. She found the sensation exhilarating and a little overwhelming at first, but soon found her balance and concentrated on the task at hand, rescuing her friends.

Crystal Sailor Moon tucked an arm under the cape against her chest . Her cape was flapping in the wind. She realized with a sense of excitement she could fly at top speeds. She whisked past many buildings, and people on the street or in their offices, stopped what they were doing, spilt their coffee, dropped their phones or pens and gawked at flying Senshi.

Staring out the panoramic window of the Fugitsu Tower, one worker asked his secretary, "Wasn't that Sailor Moon?"

"I didn't know she could fly," Kako, the awe-struck office girl replied, running to the window to get a better look before the flying Senshi disappeared from view behind another office tower.

Place: Juuban District

Time: 4:17 PM

Condition: Afternoon

The Inner Senshi was confronted by far stronger Robo monsters than they'd ever dealt with before. They fought valiantly, but these youma were fast and had wound their appendages around the throats of the Sailor warriors, choking the life out of them.

Suddenly, the Outer Senshi appeared, and not a moment too soon, it seemed.

"I am the Soldier from the Planet Uranus! I am Sailor Uranus!"

"I am the Soldier from the Planet Neptune! I am Sailor Neptune!"

"I am the Soldier of death and destruction! I am Sailor Saturn!"

"I am the Soldier of Time! I am Sailor Pluto!"

!-- page size: 8.5in 11in; margin: 0.79in P margin-bottom: 0.08in --

"Dead Scream!"

"Silent Glaive Surprise!" Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn yelled as their attacks hit the youma, freeing the Inner Senshi.

"Whoever they are, we could use a little help… about now… but who are they?" Mars wondered, trying to keep her lungs from bursting as the youma attempted to squeeze the life out of her.

"Yeah, that's what I want to know!" Jupiter added, managing to break clear of her youma assailant.

The Sailor Senshi was fighting many youma sent by the Ice Titan. Three Robo Monsters challenged the Senshi. First of the youma: Robo Mobo, Robo Serpent, and mobo Tank; Robo Mobo looked like a car, and Sailor Uranus took on this youma with relish. Robo Serpent looked like a large hydra, and Sailor Neptune had it bailed up in a stone courtyard of the Tokyo Hyatt. Robo Tank growled and was in many ways like a typical huge army tank, Mars had that one to tackle with Jupiter.

Robo Serpent reared and lunged at the valiant Senshi, Neptune screamed, "Deep Submerge!" But the attack was blocked by the youma and suddenly, with its huge tentacles the hydra-like youma caught the Senshi and began strangling them.

"Hold them steady, Robo Serpent while Tank fires at them!" Robo Mobo ordered.

"By your command!" both youma chorused. Then suddenly an invisible force broke the Senshi free from the slimy appendages of the Hydra-like youma. Then Crystal Sailor Moon unfolded her cape and appeared atop a granite pillar.

"You dare to hurt my friends? Then you'll pay! I am the pretty suited sailor soldier Crystal Sailor Moon! In the name of the Moon I'll punish you!" As quickly as she appeared, she had vanished.

"Where did she go?" one of the youma asked its companions.

"Don't know boss," Robo Serpent replied. Then out of nowhere, Crystal Sailor Moon reappeared and knocked two of the youma to the ground.

"Crystal Sailor Moon! HERE! CATCH!" Crystal Sailor Destiny told her as a pink ball of energy descended from high above her and materialized before Crystal Sailor Moon.

"What's this?" she asked, watching the swirling object purring softly between her palms as it suddenly took on the appearance of a powerful rod.

"This is the Crystal Moon Purity Rod. Just say 'Crystal Moon Purity Enlightenment!' and your enemies will turn to dust!"

Four yellow crescent moons surrounded the long narrow pink stem of the power object in her hands. She nodded her understanding and began her attack, "Right. Crystal Moon Purity Enlightenment!"

As Neptune and Uranus helped each other to their feet, and Jupiter and Mars assisted Venus and Mercury, four large amber crescent moons attacked the three youma and The Robo monsters were turned to dust.

"Good Job!" Crystal Sailor Destiny affirmed, Bowing to Sailor Crystal Moon and winked then offered the Senshi salute to the others.

"Thanks," she replied, smiling.

"Farewell," she shouted and Crystal Sailor Destiny took flight and was gone.

"You were cool," Mars told her giving her friend a hug.

"Yeah! Same here." Mercury congratulated her.

Then the Ice Titan appeared, his eyes fiery red through his head mask, "So, you're obviously not dead after all? Well then, I will have to make sure I get the job right next time… I have plenty in store to get rid of you yet! Watch your back!" the Ice Titan threatened menacingly and vanished.

Usagi and the Senshi detransformed and she hugged the girls. There were tears of joy and relief and thanks by Usagi to her new benefactor and for the love and strength offered by her friends. Luna and Artemis mewed while rubbing up against her legs, making her giggle. "hey guys, thank you for your help on this one, I must say, it sure feels good to be back and alive!" she giggled, crouching to pat her guardian Luna and Artemis, "Oh, Luna, Artemis, I have a few things I need to do before we rock on down to the Crown Arcade. I should tell Naru and Umino that I am okay."

"Yeah, that'll be a good thing to do, Usagi. It'll cheer them up for sure. See you later," then Crystal Sailor Moon flew off.

Next on Crystal Princess, The Ice Titan plots revenge against Crystal Sailor Moon! And he revives the old dark Kingdom Generals! Is Crystal Sailor Moon doomed? Be there! This episode was completed on: 11/06/2006CRYSTAL PRINCESS: THE SAGA OF THE CRYSTAL SAILORS is developed from the original series by The Crystal Knight entitled: "Crystal Sailors." Crystal Princess is (c) 2006 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. Sailor Moon is owned by their proper copyright holders.


	4. 04 Dark Kingdom Generals Returns!

Kurisutaru Ohimesama: Ano Buyudan No Ano Kurisutaru Sera

Crystal Princess: The Saga of the Crystal Sailors

EPISODE 04:  
"DARK KINGDOM GENERALS RETURN"  
By crystalknight at copper dot net Penname: The Crystal Knight AIM: Eccadairius Edited By: Loki Website: www dot NOTICE: This is the final chapter edited by Loki. He did a great job! Kudos to you Loki! I look forward to the new editor!

Rated: PG-13 Based On: The Original Series "Crystal Sailors"

Notes: This takes place after Sailor Moon R and 'Sailor Moon Universal' written by Jendra.

EPISODE FOUR: DARK KINGDOM GENERALS RETURN

Usagi returns to her family and friends, but with the persisting nightmares, and the changes in her life, she is having trouble coping. But the return of the Dark Kings has changed everything. Can she cope and can the Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen deal with the revived generals and their new allies?

Sweat beaded upon her forehead. Usagi shuddered and hugged herself, her nightdress clinging to her back. She could still feel the fear stirring in her breast and whimpered. She was terrified. She rocked herself back and forth after drawing her knees up under her chin. She was no closer to finding out who or what was responsible for these dreams and why.

"Why me? Who was that guy in my dream?"

Usagi could still feel the residue of the dream clinging to her like a second skin. Wanting so to shake off the feeling, but the images would persist, the feeling tainting her soul and unsettling her.

~*~

Usagi was sitting at her window thinking back over all that had happened. She was thinking about not only the dreams, but also the attack and the wounds she'd suffered. She found it difficult enough dealing with that, but then dying to save her friends, then finding herself revived to help her fellow Senshi defeat the new enemy felt so surreal.

Luna raised her head from her velvet paws and began to speak to her charge, "Usagi-Chan, Are you okay?" The little black cat noticed that Usagi was lost in thought and she observed, that she looked depressed; this worried Luna.

Then the sound of Ikuko's footfalls drew closer as she came up stairs to talk to her daughter, "Usagi, want to talk about it? Your father and I are worried." Usagi sat up in bed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and yawned, looking as if she'd not heard a single word. "Are you all right?"

Usagi could barely manage a weak smile, as her mother leaned forward and kissed the top of her head, stroking her daughter's disheveled golden locks that would soon assume their customary odangos. "If you need me, I am here for you." Usagi's mother sighed, a and at the threshold to Usagi's bedroom looked back, the anxiety in her eyes, this not lost on Luna who pushed her head against Usagi's limp hand affectionately. Ikuko smiled at the gesture.

After twenty minutes without Usagi coming downstairs for breakfast, Ikuko went back upstairs to see what was keeping her daughter.  
"Usagi, aren't you coming downstairs, you'll be late!"

"I don't care!" she said, folding her arms across her chest in a gesture of defiance as she stood before the bathroom door. "I don't want to face another day of 'Oh Usagi, you're alive! We only need time to adjust to the fact you are not dead!' Don't you think I might need time to get used to being here again? I also have to answer all your stupid questions about my duties as Sailor Moon. Also, why I kept it all to myself. Why do you think? If I had told you, your lives would have all been in danger if the Dark Kingdom had discovered my identity by a slip of the tongue... I don't have time for any of this, mother!" she growled, slamming the bathroom door in her mother's face.

"Mom, I'll talk to her. She is just mad because, well its weird for her and its weird for us, too!" he said, as Ikuko blew her nose into her handkerchief.

"We're a family, can't she understand that. Oh Shingo, maybe you're right, she might feel better if you talk to her. I am just messing things up and your father isn't helping just sitting downstairs saying, Usagi will get over it!"

She turned away as Shingo adjusted his peaked cap and waited for his sister to re-emerge.

~*~

When Usagi and Shingo finally came downstairs, Ikuko tried to carry on as normal, but this only made matters worse. "Darling?" Ikuko mouthed, as if she were under water, "You've got to eat sweetheart. I know school and everything is going to be tough on you today, but you've..."

Ikuko's words were cut off by the sound of a shattering vase, Usagi had knocked to the floor as she burst into tears. "I don't want to hear it, mother! Gomen, but I can't stay! I'm eating at Crown, but I need to get away by myself... just need time on my own to get my thoughts straight is all, got to go!"

"But Usagi, your lunch!" she said, as Shingo took the Bento Box and ran after his sister. Usagi was already heading for the front gate.

Ikuko sighed, and as she slumped into the kitchen chair, Kenji looked up, his bespectacled face betraying his alarm. They looked at each other without saying a word as Shingo rushed back into the kitchen, sat down and poured milk on his cereal.

Kenji sighed, and then folded the paper, setting it to one side and cleared his throat, "I am not sure what we should do, if anything. She may talk to a counselor, she may not, but I really think she needs to as Shingo would say," hearing his name, he looked up at his father and back at Ikuko, "she needs time to 'chill out' gather her thoughts. We need time to get used to the fact she is Sailor Moon, a Senshi, and that her friends are also. It will take time. Darling, just give her time. Give yourself time. She has faced youma and their overlords, and death!"

"I know, Kenji," she sighed.

"Kamis knows we all need time to get used to this new reality."

"Usagi is not Sailor Moon is she, that's the most baka thing I have ever heard!" Shingo mumbled as his parents ignored him.

"I know that, Kenji! But its her emotional and mental state I'm most concerned about. She's like a shell, lifeless and listless. We have her back, but its as if part of her is still missing... I don't know," she said, lowering her face into her hands. Then she lifted her head and met Kenji's gaze, "I don't know what to do, whether to talk to Haruna Sensei, or just wait to see if she snaps out of it on her own. She keeps having those awful dreams. She won't tell me what they're about and I know its connected with all this!"

~*~

Motoki raised an eyebrow when he saw a pale-faced Usagi slump into a booth. He excused himself from serving one of his regulars and approached the stone-faced girl, "Usagi-chan?"

"Hi Motoki, can I have a shake and an apple and cinnamon muffin please? She asked in a dull monotone.

"Sure," he said agreeably, frowning. He knew what she had been through, but he was determined to tread lightly.

He returned with her order, slid into the chair opposite, and cleared his throat, "Mamoru asked after you. He told me to give you this," he dropped the Star Locket into her open hand.

She gasped, her eyes lit up and she beamed, "Thank you Motoki-san," she said, and promptly set the locket open on the table and played it and ate.

~*~

Later in class, people had kept looking at her, whispering and it was bothering Usagi. The girls were great, keeping a respectful distance. Usagi reasoned that Luna and Artemis had something to do with that. But she had endured the speculation, and looks and mutterings all day and only an hour to go, but she had had enough.

She jumped to her feet, "I know you think I am like the living dead! Honestly, any of you, can you imagine how I feel with you constantly staring at me, whispering about me? I am the flavor of the week. I know I'm Sailor Moon, you know I'm Sailor Moon, I was dead yesterday, now I'm back. I wish I weren't!" she sobbed and gathered her things with Naru's help. Not a sound could be heard as Haruna helped the distraught girl from the classroom and arranged for the principal to call a taxi to take her home.

"Poor Usagi," Naru murmured, catching Umino's concerned expression.

~*~

After an emotionally exhausting day, Usagi had finally fallen asleep. She was spinning in a vortex of confusion and fragmented images, mundane at first, the text off the page of her dictionary, then the Bento Box filled with goodies, and then, she saw something new emerge from the mists of dream, this time she saw a strange man and his three traveling companions taking shape before her eyes. Usagi gasped as the tall figure put on an intimidating helmet and she could see and feel the waves of corruption and evil transforming the man into a malevolent warlord possessive of immense powers. Suddenly, he transformed his companions into monsters. Usagi looked gaunt, and didn't even acknowledge Luna, who tried to get her attention with little success.

After a time, Luna stood on all fours, arched her back, leapt nimbly to the floor, and said over her shoulder, "Usagi, I am going to meet the others. See you later." As before, Usagi didn't respond.

Luna made her way outside and called the Senshi, "Sailor Senshi, this is Luna. We have an emergency. Meet me at the Hikawa Shrine as soon as possible."

~*~

"What's the emergency?" Rei asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's Usagi. She has gotten worse," Luna, answered, shaking her head. Luna's expression revealing the degree of concern she felt for her charge.

"How?" Ami asked, sitting cross-legged before the Mauan guardian expectantly.

"Both myself and her mother tried over the last couple of days to talk to her with little success I'm afraid," she sighed.

"What do we do, Luna?" Makoto questioned, letting out an exasperated sigh.

"We must be patient with her, her dreams have become more intense, that much I do know, so we must tread lightly."

"Do you think the Ice Titan has something to do with it?" Minako supplied.

"Now, don't jump to conclusions. I doubt even the Ice Titan knows about Usagi's night terrors."

"I've been working on a dream viewer. It will enable us to see into Usagi's dreams and analyze them!" Ami answered with a hint of triumph in her voice.

"That's amazing!" Luna responded, knowing this to be the break they needed. She was reluctant to use the Luna Mind-Meld, but this meant she'd not have to, at least, not yet anyway. She was most pleased with Ami.

~*~

Usagi managed to get through the rest of the day in a stupor, ignoring most of those around her, and like a zombie, she mechanically went through the motions and longed for sleep without the dreams. She got her wish that night.

Place: North Pole, Ice Titan's Palace Time: Midnight Condition: Night

The Ice Titan was fed up with his minions. "I need more help. You two are worthless to me!" he yelled.

"Us... worthless?" Morgoth questioned.

"You cannot defeat her. You used your most powerful attacks, yet Sailor Moon lives!" The Ice Titan snapped in an irate tone.

"It's not are fault! She happens to foil our plans every time!" Belogore pleaded.

The Ice Titan then revealed his plan to his minions, "I have the perfect strategy in mind. I know of a group of formidable villains that had fought this 'Sailor Moon' before! Maybe they can tell us how to defeat her."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Belogore replied, with a smirk.

The Ice Titan opened a small case, within lay four objects and he placed these in his open hand, "Morgoth, take these four life restorer disks! This will reverse the effects of their interdimensional deaths and make the Dark Kingdom Generals live again! NOW GO!"

"Yes sire."

~*~

Usagi wasn't sure how she'd gotten there, but somehow, she'd left the house like a sleep walker and lay down on a park bench. Mamoru saw her and woke her, "Usako! Usako! Wake up." He shook her gently and she stirred.

"Mamo-Chan! How in the world did I get here?" Usagi asked, still groggy.

"Good question Usako! Are you okay?"

"I am fine... I haven't slept so well in a long time."

"I'll take you to the Hikawa Shrine. Let's go!"

Meanwhile

Morgoth found the Dark Kingdom Realm of the dead. There, he discovered the four generals: Jadeite, Nephrite, Kunzite, and Zoicite.

"You are the Dark Kingdom Generals?"

"Yes, we once were," Kunzite, answered as he trailed off.

"How would you like to be revived to help my master get rid of Sailor Moon?"

"Did you say Sailor Moon?" Jadeite asked.

"Yes I did."

"It will be a pleasure!" Zoicite replied.

"Here! Put on the Life Restorer Disks. Once you put them on you can leave this place."

"Very well," Nephrite agreed. As the Generals appeared before the fifth figure, they smiled amongst themselves and followed Morgoth as he led the Dark Kingdom Generals to the Ice Titan's Palace.

Later

"Welcome Dark Kingdom Generals! I need your help to rid me of the Moon Princess known as 'Crystal Sailor Moon!' So will you help me?" the Ice Titan asked.

"Yes, what's in it for us?" Kunzite asked, arching an eyebrow.

"You get to live. The Moon Princess is headed for the Hikawa Shrine. Defeat her -- go!"

"Wait a minute. Why do you want someone like her killed?" Jadeite asked.

"Fine, I'll tell you, my master and my greatest servant, Takalon was sealed within on of a number of great spheres through the use of powerful magic by the Momoirozuishou! Its magic had once sealed Belogore, Morgoth, and myself. Not that, my master Krun Bruikas and my leading henchman Takalon was completely sealed by the Momoirozuishou!"

"Who is this Krun Bruikas?" Zoicite asked.

"Krun Bruikas is my master and the supreme leader of the Ice Kingdom!  
Our sworn enemy is Princess Crystallina! She lies in a hibernated state inside Sailor Moon! That's why I must destroy her. Understand?"

"Yes," The Lords of The Dark Kingdom replied as one.

"GO!"

Azabu Park

"I know it's hard, Usako, all this has happened so fast and nobody, including you have had the chance to adjust. I will help if you let me. I will talk to your family and introduce the others in our warrior forms, and bring Luna and Artemis."

"Now that will be something!" she lit up at the thought of Shingo and her parents looking wide-eyed at the sight of two talking cats, one having lived under their roof as a family pet, "I like the sound of that, I can't wait to see their faces!" she giggled, as Mamoru hugged her.

"Now, that's better. All right Odango Atama, let's get a move on and head for the shrine, up to it yet?"

"I am, let's go," she smiled.

But as they began to move away from the park bench, there was a blinding flash a few feet away. Mamoru and Usagi would not make it to the Hikawa Shrine that day, for Morgoth appeared with the Dark Kingdom Generals and a new Robo Monster with them, Robo Sniper, an archer with pinpoint accuracy hitting its target. The Robo Sniper looked like a dark elf.

They stood there staring at the impossible, but it was no dream this time as Usagi and Mamoru gasped.

"Greetings... Are you surprised to see us again old friends?" Zoicite laughed.

"We know who you are, so give up and save yourselves and us the inconvenience of denials and all that!" Kunzite demanded.

"Yeah right! Like I am really going to do that!" Usagi quipped.

"Well then, ...princess show us your power!" Jadeite challenged.

"FINE! VERY WELL! I am IN A bad mood and I am taking it out on you!" Usagi yelled, balling her fists.

"Oh... we're scared!" Zoicite mocked.

"CRYSTAL MOON ENCHANTMENT POWER, MAKE UP!" After assuming her Senshi form, she spoke into her communicator, "Guys, I need your help!"

"Robo Sniper, get her!" Kunzite ordered.

"Yes boss!" The creature glared at Crystal Sailor Moon, "I will demolish you!"

"Now, Robo Sniper, you can't fight what you can't see!" Crystal Sailor Moon told her, wrapping her cape around herself becoming invisible.

"What?" the creature exclaimed. "Where did you go?"

"What's the matter? You can't see me?" Crystal Sailor Moon asked in a disembodied voice.

"Come out! Show yourself!" Robo Sniper screamed in frustration.

"Burning Mandala!" Sailor Mars called her fire attack, spheres of flame forming rings of flame, as the Senshi of Fire unleashed her firepower at Robo Sniper. The youma was engulfed in flames.

"Good job!" Crystal Sailor Moon answered as she removed the cape from around her body. "I will finish you off! Crystal Moon Purity Enlightenment!" Suddenly, a burst of large crescent moons attacked Robo Sniper.

"Damn you!" Robo Sniper bellowed as it turned to dust.

"We'll be back Crystal Sailor Moon, you can count on it!" the Dark Lords declared in unison and vanished.

Sailor Mars walked up to Crystal Sailor Moon, "Are you okay?"

"You had us worried," Luna added in a concerned tone, rubbing up against Usagi's legs.

"I'm sorry. I am not the kind of person who likes to share my problems with others. I didn't mean to ignore you..."

Usagi couldn't finish the sentence, so Sailor Jupiter finished for her, "... dreams have had a profound effect on me..." Usagi was clearly surprised by this, "We know about your nightmares. Luna told us. We're sorry, but remember that we are a team," Venus told her in a soft voice, giving her a hug.

"Gomen Nasai, guys. But I can't burden you anymore with this, I must deal with it on my own. I must go now. Goodbye." Crystal Sailor Moon wrapped her cape around herself and vanished from sight.

"Usagi..." Mars cried out, her thoughts swirling around in her head. She was shocked by the way, Usagi had isolated herself from her friends as well as her family.

Crystal Sailor Destiny stood nearby watching the situation unfold. "So, Usagi's condition is worse than I first thought. I must contact my master and report to him," she said under her breath.

"I think Usagi's changed guys, not just the fact she's gone through this trauma of dying and returning to life and all, but it is the metamorphosis. She is not the same Usagi and there's something deeper and this new power has made a stranger of her almost!" Jupiter said, sitting on a nearby stone fence as Venus nodded and joined her.

"This means we have to support her in a whole new way, guys," Venus said, waving the others over and the girls knelt on the grass or stood nearby. Neptune and Uranus had also been present, watching the battle unfold.

"The Generals back? But I don't get it, Mamoru, haven't you got any light you can shed on this?" Uranus asked, as Tuxedo Kamen sighed and shook his head.

"The stones no longer speak to me, I have them still, but I lost the connection and they too are changed. I don't get it, any of it," he growled, kicking a loose stone that skipped across the ground, narrowly missing Sailor Crystal Destiny's bare ankle. She winced at the thought of the impact. The masked warrior in his tuxedo had a power she barely understood, but felt on some level. He was a mystery. She stepped back and allowed the Senshi and their guardians to continue their conversation and she left and a flurry of swirling leaves and debris.

"I heard something, Uranus," Neptune said, grabbing the other woman's arm. "There, in the trees, Mercury? Might be a good idea to scan the area in case those Dark Kingdom losers return!"

But after surveying the area, they hadn't found any dark signatures, but a gentle burst of positive energy. "Destiny?" Saturn asked, kneeling beside Mercury.

"I think so," Mercury said, removing her visor and sending the data to the laptop in Mamoru's apartment to study later.

"Why can't she be more up front?" Mars hissed, shaking her head, "We need her help on this, and she has powers and knowledge we can use to defeat these people. We need her more than ever now that the generals are involved."

Next on Crystal Princess, Warnings of doom come to Usagi in a dream!  
The Ice Titan sets another trap to kill her off by capturing her friends! Can Usagi come to the rescue? Be there!

This episode was completed on: 11/07/2006

CRYSTAL PRINCESS: THE SAGA OF THE CRYSTAL SAILORS is developed from the original series by The Crystal Knight entitled:  
"Crystal Sailors."

Crystal Princess is (c) 2006 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. Sailor Moon is owned by their proper copyright holders.


	5. 05 Warnings And Dreams, Part 1

Kurisutaru Ohimesama: Ano Buyudan No Ano Kurisutaru Sera

Crystal Princess: The Saga of The Crystal Sailors

EPISODE 05:

"WARNINGS AND DREAMS, PART I"

By cknight09 at The Crystal Knight

AIM: CKNight09

Rated: PG-13

Based On: The Original Series "Crystal Sailors"

Notes: This takes place after Sailor Moon R and 'Sailor Moon

Universal' that was written by Jendra.

EPISODE FIVE: WARNINGS AND DREAMS, PART I

Nitara Nori knelt on top of a building. An image appeared before

her! It was an image of an older man. The man looked like he was

an old wizard, the man spoke.

"Have you discovered where our Princess is hiding in?"

The old man asked.

"I believe so. That Usagi Tsukino girl has all the traits of our

Princess! She has these terrible nightmares and the Ice Titan wants

her dead!"

Nitara answered.

"So be it. To make sure, we must find two things to make sure that

Usagi is our Princess; the Crystal Sword and the Koganeirozuishou!"

The old man replied.

"What is the Koganeirozuishou?"

Nitara asked.

"The Koganeirozuishou are subdivisions of the Momoirozuishou! If

we can find the Koganeirozuishou, which will mean that we would

be one step closing in solving this big mystery of where our

Princess is hiding."

The old man explained.

"However, first we must find the Crystal Sword. That sword will

help find the Koganeirozuishou, the shards of the Pink Crystal

which is known as the Momoirozuishou. We must find those shards!"

The old man explained again.

"Then, how do I find the shards?"

Nitara asked.

"You can't."

The old man replied dropping a bombshell.

"Then if I can't. Then who?"

Nitara asked.

"Only the wielder of the Crystal Sword can find the illusive

Koganeirozuishou!"

The old man explained.

"I tire at this! Who is this wielder?"

Nitara asked.

"The one who has nightmares! In time, when we discover the

location of the Crystal Sword, we'll tell Usagi about the

Crystal Sword!"

The old man explained.

"Very well."

Nitara agreed.

"Please contact me again when you have more info."

The old man told her. The image of him vanished.

"It seems that I have an important mission ahead of me!"

Nitara thinks to herself.

Place: Tsukino Household

Time: Midnight

Condition: Night

Usagi was having another nightmare. However, this one was much

different.

"White Moon Princess; the one who is the noble heir of

the Crystal Moon Kingdom! Listen now to my words! I have seen

your future! You will die in the next battle if you go and fight!

It's important that you do not fight! So please, for your own sake,

please do not fight when the battle begins!"

When he was done speaking in the dream, the image of Princess

Serenity spoke and answered back to him!

"Who in the world are you to tell me what to do?"

Princess Serenity asked.

"My name is not important at this time! Remember, your

Well-being is important! DO NOT ENGAGE THE NEXT FIGHT!"

The old man warned.

"I always won the previous battles!"

Princess Serenity felt like shouting.

"Yes. With a price and risked yourself for others,

however, if you engage the next battle YOU will DIE!"

The old man warned her again.

"Come on now! I have no peace ever since I was little! All I

ever had were these damn visions and dreams of this far away place

and now you show up! Why are you in such a concern to keep me safe

all of the sudden?"

Princess Serenity yelled again.

"I am sorry you do not sleep well anymore. It's my job to make

sure you stay safe! The Ice Titan wants you dead! I know the

reason why! I am asking you to not engage the next battle!

If you do, you'll die. That's all I have to say! Farewell!"

The old man explained again and vanished. Usagi woke up.

Luna watched her. She could see the horror and pain in her face

as sweat poured from her brow.

"Usagi... are you okay? The dream came back again?"

Luna asked.

"No."

Usagi answered.

"No?"

Luna asked.

"I had a dream warning me about not getting into the next

fight. If I do, I'll die."

Usagi replied.

"I See."

Luna thought.

A call came in on the phone.

"Hello? This is Usagi speaking? Who's calling this late at night?"

Usagi asked when she answered the phone.

"Usako, did you get that same dream?"

Mamoru asked her the question. Usagi stalled. She was terrified

beyond imagination and couldn't speak.

"Usako? Are you there? Are you okay?"

Mamoru asked wondering if Usagi was okay.

"Yes. I had that same dream! It was horrific!"

Usagi replied slowly.

"I guess I wasn't imagining things!"

Mamoru thought.

"What does it mean?"

Usagi asked.

"I think if you fight next time, you'll be hurt bad. Maybe it's best

if you don't fight."

Mamoru suggested.

"very well."

Usagi replied.

"Good. Goodnight Usako!"

Mamoru told her.

"Goodnight Mamo-Chan."

Usagi told him. Usagi hung up the phone.

"So, Mamoru had the same dream?"

Luna asked.

"Looks like it."

Usagi answered.

"I see."

Usagi goes out on the balcony. Usagi thinks to herself.

Why did that man in my dream call me 'the noble Heir of

the Crystal Moon Kingdom? What is this Crystal Moon Kingdom?

Where is this kingdom? How can I be their Princess too? It

doesn't make sense. I guess I will know eventually...

Afterward, Usagi remained on the balcony to think.

Place: The North Pole, The Palace of The Ice Titan

Time: 12:30 A.M.

Condition: Night

"Zoicite and Belogore come here at once."

The Ice Titan ordered.

"Yes sir?"

Zoicite and Belogore answered.

"I want you to take Robo Dart with you! I want you

to capture Usagi's friends, you will have to draw them into

battle. That will lead to Usagi arriving at the battle scene

to try to bail them out! Take these spears. Have Robo Dart

throw these at Usagi! I will stand for nothing less! The

Crystal Moon Princess, Princess Crystallina MUST BE KILLED!

I CANNOT HAVE HER REVIVE TO FINISH ME OFF! I FEAR HER POWER!

SO FINISH HER OFF! UNDERSTAND?"

The Ice Titan got very wroth and angry.

"Yes sir."

Zoicite and Belogore answered.

"GO!"

He ordered.

Place: The Park

Time: 12:45 A.M.

Condition: Night

Rei, Makoto, Minako, Ami, and Mamoru were at the park enjoying a

picnic. Mamoru told them about his and Usagi's dreams. Then

Zoicite, Belogore, and Robo Dart appeared.

"Let's do it! Mercury Star Power!"

Ami told them.

"Mars Star Power!"

Rei called out.

"Jupiter Star Power!"

Makoto called out.

"Venus Star Power!"

Minako called out.

"MAKE UP!"

The girls cried. They transformed into their Senshi forms.

Mamoru also transformed into Tuxedo Kamen. The Senshi tried

their attacks out on the monster…

"Bubble Spray..."

Sailor Mercury called out sending a spray of watery mist out

at Robo Dart, Robo Dart deflected the attack!

"Burning Mandala..."

Sailor Mars called out and in the same effect, her attack

was deflected like before.

"Supreme Thunder..."

Sailor Jupiter called out. In the same effect, her attack was

also deflected!

The attacks were cut off by Belogore who froze them all in

solid plastic!

"Now we wait for Usagi to show up."

Belogore spoke.

Place: Hikawa Shrine

Time: 03:00 P.M.

Condition: Day

Luna, Artemis, and Usagi were at the Hikawa Shrine. Yuuichirou came

up to her.

"I thought you know where Rei-San is."

Yuuichirou asked.

"I haven't seen them since yesterday."

Usagi replied.

"Thank you."

Yuuichirou replied.

"YUUICHIROU! YOU CAN'T STOP IN THE MIDDLE OF YOUR TRAINING!"

Rei's Grandfather yelled at Yuuichirou. Yuuichirou and Rei's

Grandfather ran off. Suddenly the Ice Titan appeared.

"Miss Tsukino I presume?"

The Ice Titan asked.

"Yes? What do you want slimeball?"

Usagi yelled.

"I have your friends! If you want to rescue them, come to

the park quickly!"

The Ice Titan replied. He vanished.

"I have to go. I have to rescue them."

Usagi told them.

"You can't! You'll die!"

Luna begged.

"Isn't your safety important to you?"

Artemis asked.

"Remember the dream?"

Luna asked.

"I remember the dream! My friends are important too! Do I just let

them die just because I listened to my dream instead, of what my

friends need. Right now, they need ME! Crystal Moon Enchant..."

Usagi replied. She tried to transform, but the same man in the

dream came into her head.

"YOU CANNOT ENGAGE THE NEXT BATTLE!"

The old man reminded her. Usagi put her hands on her head and

then yelled.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

Usagi yelled. Luna and Artemis just watched. They looked stunned.

"I am a 'Hero!' If I must lay down my life to save my friends...

I'll do it! Goodbye Artemis... Luna... Thank you! Moon Crystal

Enchantment Power! Make Up!"

Usagi transformed into Crystal Sailor Moon and flew off. She got

there within a few minutes. She landed on the ground.

"For hurting my friends just to kill me... that is unforgivable! I

am the pretty suited Sailor Soldier Crystal Sailor Moon! In place

of the Moon I will punish you!"

Usagi told her custom words of greeting.

"FEEL MY DARTS! CAN YOU DODGE THEM?"

Robo Dart spoke as he started throwing darts at Crystal Sailor

Moon. Crystal Sailor Moon tried to dodge the darts. They were

moving so fast that she couldn't dodge them. One of the spears

hit her in the chest and pierced her heart. Crystal Sailor

Moon collapsed to the ground.

"No! It will not end this way!"

Crystal Sailor Moon called for her staff!

"This is for my friends. Crystal Moon Purity Enlightenment!"

Crystal Sailor Moon called out. Large crescent moons attacked Robo

Dart! Robo Dart turned to dust. The spell on Tuxedo Kamen and

the Sailor Senshi was broken! Crystal Sailor Moon collapsed to

the floor. Belogore and Zoicite vanished. Tuxedo Kamen and the

Sailor Senshi ran to Crystal Sailor Moon.

"She risked her life for us..."

Sailor Mars asked

"What will we do without her now?"

Sailor Mercury questioned.

She had given up her life so her friends would be safe. Even

against the wishes of the man in her dream, she listened to

her heart and did what she felt was right. What would the

Sailor Senshi do now without Crystal Sailor Moon? Crystal

Sailor Destiny appeared nearby where the Senshi couldn't

see her.

"I'll hear the damage she received, but I can't stop what

happens now."

Crystal Sailor Destiny thought to herself. She fired her staff.

A invisible light covered Usagi. Will Usagi revive? Be there!

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next time on Crystal Princess, Usagi revives and vanishes without

a trace! The Senshi try to locate their missing friend! And the

Ice Titan launches a new plan to destroy the remaining Senshi!

Be there!

This episode was completed on: 11/08/2006

CRYSTAL PRINCESS: THE SAGA OF THE CRYSTAL SAILORS is developed

from the original series by The Crystal Knight entitled:

"Crystal Sailors."

Crystal Princess is (c) 2006 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction

Productions. Sailor Moon is owned by their proper copyright

holders.


	6. 06 The Great Disappearance, Part 2

Kurisutaru Ohimesama: Ano Buyudan No Ano Kurisutaru Sera

Crystal Princess: The Saga of The Crystal Sailors

EPISODE 06:

"THE GREAT DISAPPEARANCE!"

By cknight09 at The Crystal Knight

AIM: CKNight09

Rated: PG-13

Based On: The Original Series "Crystal Sailors"

Notes: This takes place after Sailor Moon R and 'Sailor Moon

Universal' that was written by Jendra.

EPISODE SIX: THE GREAT DISAPPEARANCE!

Crystal Sailor Destiny had used her power again to save Crystal

Sailor Moon. Crystal Sailor Moon laid still on the ground still.

"She defeated the monster."

Sailor Mars tried to keep her composure, but it was something she

was failing at. Then Artemis noticed something.

"Hey! Minna! I just saw her leg muscle move!"

Artemis exclaimed. In their own hearts, they were all hoping she'd

still be okay and not dead. They were hoping for a miracle.

"No. It's just an after death muscle spasm!"

Tuxedo Kamen replied. The movements increased and Crystal Sailor Moon

revived and woke up.

"What happened?"

Crystal Sailor Moon asked the others.

Sailor Venus: "Don't you remember? You were injured.

You saved us."

Crystal Sailor Moon's memory was almost completely gone. She

spoke to Sailor Venus. She grabbed Sailor Venus's hand.

Crystal Sailor Moon: "Venus! I am unable to continue my mission.

Venus! You will take over as leader of the Senshi! Here take my

brooch! Use the pen to transform into a likeness of me! Remember...

I am always with you..."

Crystal Sailor Moon fainted and disappeared into particles of

light. And disappeared completely.

"Where did she go?"

Sailor Mars wondered.

"Is she still alive?"

" I believe so... we got to find her! If the Ice Titan

finds her... she'll be at his mercy!"

Sailor Mars spoke with great worry. Crystal sailor destiny appeared.

"It's my fault."

Crystal Sailor Destiny replied with a sad tone.

"Why?"

Sailor Mercury asked.

"I had healed Crystal Sailor Moon, but I used too much and

caused her to disappear into Tokyo and…"

Crystal Sailor Destiny replied and then she cut herself short from

completing the phrase, she was trying to finish.

"What?"

Sailor Jupiter asked.

"I burdened you all for too long. I have to go."

Crystal Sailor Destiny told them.

"I don't trust you! These incidents that you have caused, I know

it must be your fault!"

Sailor Mars yelled.

"I see. You can't trust anyone beyond the confines of your own

galaxy! The Ice Titan wants her dead and I am trying my best to

keep her alive. Fine! You all don't trust me, then you're on your

own! I will not appear to you in the future. Goodbye!"

Crystal Sailor Destiny explained. Then she disappeared.

"Sailor Mars, why can't you just trust her?"

Tuxedo Kamen asked.

"It's just because… I don't want to talk about it."

Sailor Mars replied in an angry tone. Was she upset at herself or

at Crystal Sailor Destiny, the only one who really knew was Sailor

Mars!

At the palace of the Ice Titan...

The Ice Titan was angry.

"Why did you let her live?"

He asked in an angry tone.

"All of you come here! Go and search for the

girl and kill her! Be gone!!!"

The Ice Titan demanded. The henchmen left.

Sometime had passed and Usagi's parents hadn't seen Usagi.

They called Tokyo and listed her as 'missing.' The four

Senshi walked and talked how to find Usagi. Meanwhile,

it started to get cold. It started to snow. Then the

six henchmen appeared. The girls called out their powers!

"Let's do it for Usagi's honor! Venus Star Power!"

Minako yelled.

"Mercury Star Power!"

Ami yelled.

"Mars Star Power!"

Rei yelled.

"Jupiter Star Power!"

Makoto yelled.

"Make Up!"

The four girls shouted and they transformed into Sailor Mercury,

Sailor Mars, and Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus. Minako grabbed

Usagi's broach and prepared to transform.

"Minako! Don't use that brooch! It's too powerful for you! It wasn't

meant for you to use!"

Luna begged.

"I have to. Crystal Moon Enchantment Power! Make Up!"

Sailor Venus yelled. She transformed into Crystal Sailor Moon!

"Crystal Moon Purity Rod!"

Crystal Sailor Moon spoke. Her rod appeared.

"Crystal Moon Purity Enlightenment!"

Crystal Sailor Moon yelled. The energy zapped the henchmen and the

henchmen disappeared in defeat. Crystal Sailor Moon retransformed

back into Sailor Venus, Sailor Venus fell to the ground and fainted.

"What happened?"

Sailor Mercury asked.

"Usagi's brooch wasn't designed for another Senshi to use. She'll

be okay."

Luna explained.

Meanwhile elsewhere...

It was still snowing when Crystal Sailor Moon reappeared near the

Juuban Orphanage and her transformation broke! Only thing on her

body was broken pink ribbons and her tiara. A nurse, which worked

at the orphanage, saw her exposed in the cold snow with a terrible

wound on her chest.

"What are you doing here child? How did you get in

such a fight?"

Amiko was the nurse's name. Then she saw the tiara and tried to

get a picture of which this girl really was. Then it came to her!

You're Sailor Moon!"

Amiko exclaimed.

Amiko picked her up and took her to the orphanage. Once inside,

she took care of the wound by putting medicine on it. It sent

the girl into a series of seizures! Amiko was

confused.

"Why would you have seizures when this usually helps

out most people like you?"

Amiko wondered. Slowly the girl's seizures had stopped. Amiko decided

not to give any medicine to her and let her body heal itself.

"Who are you really child?"

She asked the girl, however the girl didn't respond.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next time on Crystal Princess, The search begins and the Ice

Titan sends his henchmen and a new monster to finish the Sailor

Senshi! What will happen next? Find out on the next Crystal

Princess!

This episode was completed on: 11/09/2006

CRYSTAL PRINCESS: THE SAGA OF THE CRYSTAL SAILORS is developed

from the original series by The Crystal Knight entitled:

"Crystal Sailors."

Crystal Princess is (c) 2006 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction

Productions. Sailor Moon is owned by their proper copyright

holders.


	7. 07 The Search Begins, Part 3

Kurisutaru Ohimesama: Ano Buyudan No Ano Kurisutaru Sera

Crystal Princess: The Saga of The Crystal Sailors

EPISODE 07:

"THE SEARCH BEGINS"

By cknight09 at The Crystal Knight

AIM: CKNight09

Rated: PG-13

Based On: The Original Series "Crystal Sailors"

Notes: This takes place after Sailor Moon R and 'Sailor Moon

Universal' that was written by Jendra.

EPISODE SEVEN: THE SEARCH BEGINS!

It's been a couple of days since Usagi vanished from the sight of the

Sailor Senshi. No one had seen Usagi or knows when she vanished to.

The Sailor Senshi's search for Usagi had come up with nothing.

Usagi's started to worry about her safety. The police did a missing

persons search had come up with nothing. The Senshi gathered at the

Hikawa Shrine to seek guidance from the sacred fire, but the fire

show nothing to them of the current situation. It was like Usagi

didn't exist at all. Mamoru looked depressed. His princess had

vanished was nowhere to be seen. He was able to save her in the past,

but now it seemed to him that she was far from his grasp. He couldn't

save her from the onslaught of the Ice Titan. Mamoru felt that his

mission to keep her safe had failed.

"I have failed her. I couldn't protect her. I am so ashamed. I am not

worthy of her love."

Mamoru exclaimed. He felt like he failed his most important mission.

Rei came to comfort him.

"You did not fail her! She's counting on you! You can't give up on her

like that! When Queen Beryl controlled you, she never gave up

on you, so I am asking you for you to not give up. Usagi would

want you to go looking for her. That's what she'd say if she was here."

Rei replied. Usagi was her best friend. Mamoru stood up.

"You're right. I can't give up. I'll go look for her."

Mamoru replied. He was determined to find her. He took a red rose

out. He twirled around causing him to transformed into a tuxedo and

a cape. Then he put his hat on.

"Wish me luck."

Tuxedo Kamen spoke as he ran off.

Meanwhile… At the Palace of The Ice Titan…

The Ice Titan was furious with his henchmen.

"You can't find that accursed girl? Is she beyond your clutches?

How long do I have to be patient before you find and kill her?

My master Krun Bruikas wants her dead at all costs! Understand?"

He asked.

"Yes master."

The henchmen replied.

Meanwhile, in Tokyo…

In Tokyo, Tuxedo Kamen continued his search to find Usagi. But still

he found nothing. The Sailor Senshi joined him in the search. The

henchmen of the Ice Titan appeared.

"We can't let you continue you search! Robo Drain!"

Morgoth yelled. Robo Drain appeared.

"Yes, master?"

Robo Drain asked. He looked a huge plant. He had a large bulb on his

back.

"Destroy them!"

Kunzite ordered.

"Very well master!"

Robo Drain ran quickly to the Senshi. he grabbed a hold of Sailor

Venus.

"Your energy is mine!"

Robo Drain spoke as he started to drain energy from Sailor Venus!

The bulb on his back opened. and it started to take energy from

Sailor Venus.

"Burning Mandala!"

Sailor Mars called out. energy rings of fire came from her hands

and hit Robo Drain's bulb! It was destroyed.

"DAMN YOU!"

Robo Drain yelled.

"Please hurry, Sailor Venus!"

Tuxedo Kamen urged her.

"Right! Crystal Moon Enchantment Power, Make Up!"

Sailor Venus yelled. She transformed into Crystal Sailor Moon.

"Crystal Moon Purity Rod!"

Crystal Sailor Moon spoke. Her rod appeared.

"Crystal Moon Purity Enlightenment!"

Crystal Sailor Moon yelled. The energy zapped Robo Drain! Robo

Drain turned to dust.

"You have won here. We'll be back!"

Morgoth replied. Morgoth and the other henchmen vanished. Crystal

Sailor Moon retransformed back into Sailor Venus and fainted.

"Everyone, we must find Usagi! Minako can't keep transforming

into Crystal Sailor Moon using Usagi's brooch! The power was

not meant for her to use, we must find Usagi!"

Luna urged them.

Usagi's family continued to look for Usagi. They went on local TV

and still didn't help any. Meanwhile, the henchmen Morgoth, Belogore,

Kunzite, jadeite, Zoicite, and Nephrite were looking for Usagi too.

The Sailor Senshi hopes that they can find Usagi before its too late.

Elsewhere…

At the orphanage, it was night. The mysterious girl had another

nightmare.

"What's wrong child? You had another nightmare. It's okay. I am here

for you."

Amiko hugged the mysterious girl.

"It's okay, if you have no one who cares for you, I'll look after you."

Amiko told the mysterious girl. The Search for Usagi continues.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next time on Crystal Princess, the city of Tokyo grows cold by a new

Robo Monster! Do the Sailor Soldiers have what it takes to

defeat her? Find out next time!

This episode was completed on: 11/10/2006

CRYSTAL PRINCESS: THE SAGA OF THE CRYSTAL SAILORS is developed

from the original series by The Crystal Knight entitled:

"Crystal Sailors."

Crystal Princess is (c) 2006 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction

Productions. Sailor Moon is owned by their proper copyright

holders.


	8. 08 Reign of The Ice Queen, Part 4

Kurisutaru Ohimesama: Ano Buyudan No Ano Kurisutaru Sera

Crystal Princess: The Saga of The Crystal Sailors

EPISODE 08:

"REIGN OF THE ICE QUEEN!"

By cknight09 at The Crystal Knight

AIM: CKNight09

Rated: PG-13

Based On: The Original Series "Crystal Sailors"

Notes: This takes place after Sailor Moon R and 'Sailor Moon

Universal' that was written by Jendra.

EPISODE EIGHT: REIGN OF THE ICE QUEEN!

Minako stood by the riverbank. Her thoughts were to a special

person. Her name was Usagi. Where was she? Was she safe? Was she

okay? She hoped that she was all right. Minako fell into deep

sleep and had a vision.

"Venus, you must hurry and find the Princess! Time is running

out! You must use Moon Healing Escalation on her to heal her wounds

and Luna must perform a Lunar Mind Meld to restore her lost memory.

Now you must hurry! Time is running out!"

Queen Serenity spoke. Then Minako woke up. Mamoru came by to see if

she was ok.

"Are you ok Minako?"

Mamoru asked.

"Yes."

Minako replied.

"Do you miss Usagi?"

Mamoru asked.

"Yes. Everyone does. I heard Rei say that it's not the same with

the others like it used too. And Usagi had been more withdrawn lately

before this event happened."

Minako replied.

"We will find her. Cheer up! Everything will be okay. I promise."

Mamoru encouraged her.

"Right. Oh, I know how to save Usagi when we find her."

Minako reported to Mamoru.

"How?"

He asked.

"I must perform Moon Healing escalation and Luna must perform a Lunar

Mind Meld. I always liked Sailor Moon, I just don't like becoming her.

Her energy levels are to strong for me! Each time I use that brooch,

I become weaker."

Minako explained.

"Don't worry. Everything will be back to normal and Usagi will be

back."

Mamoru urged her.

"Right."

She replied.

Nearby Morgoth noticed Mamoru and Minako talking.

"So, they haven't discovered where Usagi is yet. Maybe someone will

come to the Senshi. I'll have to monitor them. I must report to

the Ice Titan."

Morgoth spoke to himself. Morgoth vanished.

Meanwhile at the Ice Titan's Palace, the Ice Titan was unleashing his

biggest plan ever.

"Take Robo Ice Queen! She'll cause it to snow! Everyone will be

frozen stiff! GO!"

"Yes Master!"

The henchmen replied and left right away.

At The Hikawa Shrine…

Minako, Mamoru, and Rei were at the Hikawa Shrine.

"So, is that what you're posed to do when we find her?"

Rei asked.

"Yes."

Minako replied. It started to snow. Snowflakes started to fall.

"It's snowing!"

Minako exclaimed.

"I sense an evil presence nearby."

Rei spoke in a suspenseful tone. Minako's communicator beeped.

"What is it?"

Minako asked.

"Quickly come here to OSA-P! There's a new monster and we can't

fight it!"

Sailor Mercury reported.

"We'll be there."

Minako replied. She turned off her communicator.

"Let's go. Mars Star Power!"

Rei told her.

"Right! Venus Star Power!"

Minako replied and then she shouted her transformation phrase.

"Make Up!"

Rei and Minako shouted. They transformed into Sailor Mars and Sailor

Venus. They arrived on the scene. Snow was everywhere. It was

getting colder by the minute. Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mercury

already tried their attacks, but failed. Robo Ice Queen looked like

a normal looking woman however, she wore a blue dress and had blue skin.

"Burning Mandala!"

Sailor Mars yelled. Spheres circled Sailor Mars and then she fired

the spheres and they turned into rings of fire. The firepower of the

rings hit Robo Ice Queen.

"Hurry Sailor Venus!"

Sailor Mars shouted.

"Right! Crystal Moon Enchantment Power! Make Up!"

Sailor Venus shouted. She transformed into Crystal Sailor Moon.

"Crystal Moon Purity Rod!"

Crystal Sailor Moon spoke. Her rod appeared.

"Crystal Moon Purity Enlightenment!"

Crystal Sailor Moon yelled. The energy zapped Robo Drain! Robo

Ice Queen turned to dust. Crystal Sailor Moon retransformed

back into Sailor Venus, Sailor Venus fainted and fell into the

snow headfirst. The other Senshi came running.

"Minako!"

The Senshi shouted.

"Is she okay?"

Sailor Mars asked.

"Yes. However, she can't continue using that broach. Usagi must be

found."

Sailor Mercury spoke desperately. Crystal Sailor Destiny saw the

Senshi.

"So, they still haven't found Usagi. And they still don't know the

value of trusting someone from beyond their Solar System. Maybe

someone will lead them to Usagi."

Crystal Sailor Destiny thought to herself. An image of her master

appeared before her.

"Have you found the Moon Princess?"

The old man asked.

"No and those Senshi don't trust me."

Crystal Sailor Destiny replied.

"Why don't you test them and then reward them by giving them the

Sacred Crystal Sailor Power, If they pass, give them the Sacred

Crystal Sailor Power."

The old man suggested.

"I'll do it!"

Crystal Sailor Destiny agreed.

At the Palace of the Ice Titan…

"I have an idea sire."

Morgoth spoke up.

"What is it?"

The Ice Titan asked.

"I think that someone that finds Usagi, will report it to the Senshi.

Then Crystal Sailor Destiny will try to rescue Usagi. We'll place

Usagi inside a force field, the Senshi will try to save Sailor

Destiny. We can use a Robo Monster to make sure our plan works."

Morgoth explained.

"Make it so."

The Ice Titan replied.

At the Orphanage…

Amiko was watching TV. She seen a report on TV about Usagi being

missing. Amiko thought to herself.

"So, sailor Moon and this girl Usagi is missing. They both look

exactly alike! That's it, they are the same person! Doesn't

Usagi have a friend at the Hikawa Shrine that she normally

hangs out at? That will be a good place to start."

Amiko thinks to herself. She goes over to the mysterious girl.

"I think I know who you are. Don't worry! I'll bring your friends.

here to help identify you."

Amiko told the mysterious girl. She ran off towards the Hikawa Shrine.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next Time on Crystal Princess, The Senshi are told of Usagi's

whereabouts! But, it's a trap laid by The Ice Titan! can the

Sailor Senshi save Usagi? Find out next time!

This episode was completed on: 11/11/2006

CRYSTAL PRINCESS: THE SAGA OF THE CRYSTAL SAILORS is developed

from the original series by The Crystal Knight entitled:

"Crystal Sailors."

Crystal Princess is (c) 2006 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction

Productions. Sailor Moon is owned by their proper copyright

holders.


	9. 09 Power Up, Crystal Sailors, Part 5

Kurisutaru Ohimesama: Ano Buyudan No Ano Kurisutaru Sera

Crystal Princess: The Saga of The Crystal Sailors

EPISODE 09:

"POWER UP, CRYSTAL SAILORS, PART V"

By cknight09 at The Crystal Knight

AIM: CKNight09

Rated: PG-13

Based On: The Original Series "Crystal Sailors"

Notes: This takes place after Sailor Moon R and 'Sailor Moon

Universal' that was written by Jendra.

EPISODE 09: "POWER UP, CRYSTAL SAILORS, PART V"

Amiko walked up the steps of the Hikawa Shrine. There on another

set of steps was four girls and two cats. There was a girl with

purple hair, One with brown hair that was in a ponytail, One

with blond hair, and one with dark blue hair. Amiko walked up

to where the girls where sitting. She talked to them.

"Hello? May I help you?"

Rei asked.

"I may be able to help you!"

Amiko answered.

"Really?"

Rei answered.

"You are missing someone important that's close to you, right?"

Amiko asked.

"Yes."

Minako replied.

"Good. Tell the Sailor Senshi to meet me at the orphanage this

afternoon at 3:00 P.M. and I'll release the girl to them. I

believe she's Sailor Moon. Goodbye."

Amiko explained and left.

"Do you hear that? That woman has Usagi!"

Minako cheered.

"Yeah. I am relieved."

Rei replied taking a long deep breath. Crystal Sailor Destiny kept

watching the Inner Senshi.

"So, they're going to rescue their friend. Interesting. I am going

first to see if it's really her!"

Crystal Sailor destiny spoke to herself as she jumped from a nearby

building and ran down the street. And Morgoth prepared to set his

trap. Later that afternoon at the Hikawa Shrine…

"Ready girls?"

Luna asked.

"Yeah. Let's do it!"

Minako replied.

"Henshin Yo Minna!"

Artemis commanded.

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Mars Star Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"Venus Star Power!"

The girls cried.

"Make Up!"

They shouted. They transformed into the Sailor Senshi.

"Let's go!"

Luna yelled. The Sailor Senshi and the two cats ran from the

Hikawa Shrine. The Sailor Senshi ran until they got to the

Orphanage. Once there they noticed Morgoth and Crystal Sailor

Destiny was having a stand off.

"Do you really think you can rescue her?"

Morgoth asked.

"Yes I can!"

Crystal Sailor Destiny replied. Then she felt someone behind her.

She turned around.

"You? What are you doing here?"

Crystal Sailor Destiny asked.

"To rescue Usagi of course!"

Sailor Mars replied.

"I see. Are you ready to trust me now or are you going to suspect

me like all the other times?"

Crystal Sailor destiny asked.

"You are from beyond our galaxy! How can we really trust you?

The enemy also is from beyond our galaxy!"

Sailor Mars asked.

"I see. You still don't trust me? If you don't believe me… I can't

lend you my power. I'll have to rescue her myself!"

Crystal Sailor Destiny told them. She ran up to the force field

which sealed Amiko and the mysterious girl inside. Crystal Sailor

Destiny fired a blast at the force field, however it deflected

and hit Crystal Sailor Destiny. Crystal sailor Destiny was sent

flying in the air and Crystal Sailor Destiny hit the wall. She

got up and ran back to the force field and hit it head on, but it

sent her flying in the same result. Time after time, she tried to

break the force field, but her alone she couldn't do it. Crystal

Sailor Destiny quit trying, because she ran out of strength.

"I cannot save her with my power alone. Usagi will die because of

your unbelief and not trust me. My mission will fail, because I

can't do it alone."

Crystal Sailor Destiny spoke in a weak voice.

"Fail?"

Sailor Mercury asked.

"Maybe we…"

Sailor Mars started.

"…Judged you too harshly…"

Sailor Venus continued.

"…Please lend us…"

Sailor Jupiter continued…

"… your power!"

Sailor Mercury finished.

"We want to start trusting you."

The Sailor Senshi spoke in unison. Crystal Sailor Destiny struggled

desperately to stand upright by using her staff as a support to hold

her up.

"Please open your hearts and minds to my power! This may bring some

shock to you!"

Crystal Sailor Destiny spoke using her psychic powers since she was

too weak to out instruct them of what was going to happen. Suddenly

Crystal Sailor destiny blasted a power from her staff. The beam

separated into four separate beams. One red, one green, one blue,

and one yellow, the beams hit the four Senshi and their henshin sticks

appeared. The four beams covered each of the sticks. They changed!

Each stick had a yellow star on it. each of the Crystals under the

stars were the Senshi's colors: red, blue, green, and yellow with their

own symbol on them, under their Crystals were white wings on them. And

each henshin stick was a handle. Crystal Sailor Destiny spoke to them.

"Your Henshin Sticks have been reborn under my power! Now the name

of your planet, then say Crystal Power! Make Up!"

Crystal Sailor Destiny spoke. The Sailor Senshi grabbed their Henshin

Sticks and spoke.

"Mercury Crystal Power! Make Up!"

Sailor Mercury cried. The blue crystal on Mercury's Henshin glowed

and began to spin around and then Mercury began to spin around.

A column water covered her and then it was gone. She was transformed!

She was now Crystal Sailor Mercury! Her outfit was blue and white.

Her skirt was blue. In the back of her skirt, her bow was light blue.

Also, the bow in front was also light blue with a blue heart on it.

"Mars Crystal Power! Make Up!"

Sailor Mars cried. The red crystal on Mars's Henshin glowed

and began to spin around and then Mars began to spin around.

A column fire covered her and then it was gone. She was transformed!

She was now Crystal Sailor Mars! Her outfit was red and white.

Her skirt was red. In the back of her skirt, her bow was purple.

Also, the bow in front was also purple with a red heart on it.

"Jupiter Crystal Power! Make Up!"

Sailor Jupiter cried. The green crystal on Jupiter's Henshin glowed

and began to spin around and then Jupiter began to spin around.

A column lightning covered her and then it was gone. She was

transformed! She was now Crystal Sailor Jupiter! Her outfit was green

and white. Her skirt was green. In the back of her skirt, her bow

was pink. Also, the bow in front was also pink with a green heart on

it.

"Venus Crystal Power! Make Up!"

Sailor Venus cried. The yellow crystal on Venus's Henshin glowed

and began to spin around and then Venus began to spin around.

A column yellow light covered her and then it was gone. She was

transformed! She was now Crystal Sailor Venus! Her outfit was orange

and white. Her skirt was orange. In the back of her skirt, her bow

was yellow. Also, the bow in front was dark blue with a yellow heart

on it.

"Now you are transformed again! You are now the Crystal Sailors! In

my galaxy, the Sailor Senshi is called the Crystal Sailors! They… you

are the guardians of the universe!"

Crystal Sailor Destiny spoke. Crystal Sailor Venus closed her eyes.

"I feel a new power rising…"

Crystal Sailor Venus spoke while she had her eyes closed. Then she

opened her eyes and spoke.

"VENUS!"

Crystal Sailor Venus started.

"… LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"

Crystal Sailor Venus finished. She moved her hand to her mouth and a

yellow heart. Then she fired it towards the force field! The yellow

heart hit the force field and the force field shattered.

"WHAT!?! NO WAY!?!"

Morgoth yelled.

"Now, let's save Usagi."

Luna spoke.

The Crystal Sailors ran to Amiko and the mysterious girl. Luna and

Crystal Sailor Venus examined the girl.

"Is it her Venus?"

Luna asked.

"Yes it is. See there, her wounds caused by Robo Dart?"

Crystal Sailor Venus replied.

"Is it the girl you seek?"

Amiko asked.

"Yes."

Crystal Sailor Venus replied.

"Venus, transform into Crystal Sailor Moon and heal her wounds!"

Luna ordered.

"Right. Crystal Moon Enchantment Power! Make Up!"

Crystal Sailor Venus yelled. She transformed into Crystal Sailor

Moon. Crystal Sailor Moon took off the tiara on Usagi's forehead and

handed it to Crystal Sailor Mars. Crystal Sailor Moon took off her

broach and spoke out loud.

"Moon Healing Escalation!"

Crystal Sailor Venus cried. The broach opened up and a white shone

on Usagi! The wounds that Robo Dart caused were completely healed.

The healing power stopped and Crystal Sailor Moon retransformed

back into Crystal Sailor Venus and fainted. Luna jumped on the

bed where Usagi was sitting.

"It's my turn. Time for our minds to become one! My mind to your

mind! Your thoughts to my thoughts! Time for the Lunar Mind Meld!"

Luna spoke. Her crescent moon lit up and sent a beam to Usagi's

forehead. The memories that Luna had about Queen Beryl, Ail and

Ann, Rubeus, and the Wiseman. All this she shared with her. She

unlocked Usagi's mind, the flooding memories were returning.

"NO! PLEASE! I WANT TO REMAIN NORMAL! PLEASE NOOOOOOO!"

Usagi cried. Tears were falling from Usagi's face. Luna

showed all to Usagi. The nightmares, about the Ice Titan

trying to kill Usagi. The mind meld showed her all. Then

it was all over. Luna spoke to her.

"Usagi. Can you hear me Usagi?"

Luna spoke softly. Usagi blinked her eyes and looked around.

Then she saw Luna.

"Luna. Where am I?"

Usagi asked.

"You are at the Tokyo orphanage for girls."

Amiko replied.

"I see."

"I had been taking care of you."

Amiko told her.

"I'll finish you off with a new Robo Monster! Robo Knight, arise

and destroy!"

Morgoth yelled.

"Usagi. we need Sailor Moon!"

Luna told her. Usagi got down off the bed and took her broach

from Crystal Sailor Venus and she spoke.

"Crystal Moon Enchantment Power! Make Up!"

Usagi cried. She transformed into Crystal Sailor Moon.

"Crystal Moon Purity Rod!"

Crystal Sailor Moon spoke. Her rod appeared.

"Crystal Moon Purity Enlightenment!"

Crystal Sailor Moon yelled. The energy zapped Robo Knight and he

turned to dust.

"I'll be back with a new plan!"

Morgoth yelled. He vanished. Luna walked up to Crystal Sailor

Moon.

"Usagi, you worried everyone and put everyone at risk."

Luna told her. Usagi thought back.

"It's my fault! If I listened to that dream I had, nothing of

this would have happened. I am so sorry."

Crystal Sailor Moon replied. Crystal Sailor Destiny walked

up to Crystal Sailor Moon.

"What done is done. Let's go."

Crystal Sailor destiny explained.

"Right. Mars, hand me that tiara there."

Crystal Sailor Moon ordered. Crystal Sailor Mars handed her

the tiara. Crystal Sailor Moon gave Amiko the tiara.

"I want you to have this for your trouble. Thank you for your

kindness. I get a new tiara when I transform. Thank you."

Crystal Sailor Moon told her. Crystal Sailor Moon and the others

left. The other Crystal Sailors took Crystal Sailor Moon to her

house. She retransformed back into Usagi. Crystal Sailor Venus

knocked on the door. Ikuko opened the door.

"Here is your daughter. Take care of her. She needs rest."

Crystal Sailor Venus told her.

"Right. Thank you Sailor senshi!"

Ikuko replied and thanked them.

"Your Welcome. We Sailor Senshi are now Crystal Sailors!

Sayonara!"

Crystal Sailor Venus told her.

The Crystal Sailors vanished. The Tsukino family had their daughter

back. The Mission of Usagi was far from over, it had just begun.

That night…

The nightmare returned to Usagi. Was it a welcome gift or curse

to her? This one thing she was hoping would pass away.

However, Usagi had many ordeals yet to face!

Next on Crystal Princess, the Ice Titan sets a beauty trap for

Usagi, however her friends are the ones to get trapped! Can she

rescue them? Find out next time!

This episode was completed on: 11/12/2006

CRYSTAL PRINCESS: THE SAGA OF THE CRYSTAL SAILORS is developed

from the original series by The Crystal Knight entitled:

"Crystal Sailors."

Crystal Princess is (c) 2006 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction

Productions. Sailor Moon is owned by their proper copyright

holders.

"


	10. 10 The Beauty Trap!

Kurisutaru Ohimesama: Ano Buyudan No Ano Kurisutaru Sera

Crystal Princess: The Saga of The Crystal Sailors

EPISODE 10:

"THE BEAUTY TRAP"

By cknight09 at The Crystal Knight

AIM: CKNight09

Rated: PG-13

Based On: The Original Series "Crystal Sailors"

Notes: This takes place after Sailor Moon R and 'Sailor Moon

Universal' that was written by Jendra.

EPISODE 10: THE BEAUTY TRAP

It was another night for the Tsukino household. Usagi tried to sleep

however, the nightmares returned each night with more intensity.

Crystal Sailor Destiny secretly monitored Usagi's nightmares,

"So, these nightmares confirm the truth! The nightmare shows me that

my princess resides in her! I'd better report this to my master."

Crystal Sailor Destiny spoke she realized the truth. Luna looked

up and saw Crystal Sailor Destiny. She put a finger to her mouth.

"Please don't tell the others. Everything will be revealed in time."

Crystal Sailor Destiny answered. Then she vanished.

The next morning Usagi was depressed once again Usagi was off to

school, however Usagi was not motivated to make it to school on

time. She bumped into Naru. Naru was knocked down to the ground.

"Who knocked me down?"

Naru yelled. She looked up and saw Usagi.

"Usagi! I thought you died?"

Naru asked.

"I did. I was revived."

Usagi replied.

"Revived? Umino would be happy."

Naru cheered.

"It doesn't matter to me."

Usagi replied in a very depressed tone. She continued to walk to

school. Naru caught up with her.

"What do you mean?"

Naru asked.

"Maybe I should be dead, those nightmares won't go away. Each night

the nightmare returns and it becomes even more frightening. I haven't

slept well in a long time. So, it don't matter to me what happens."

Usagi replied.

"Oh…"

Naru sighed. She felt sorry for her.

Meanwhile at the Ice Titan's palace, the Ice Titan was angry at

Morgoth let Usagi beat them.

"I want revenge! Take Robo Beauty Queen and have her set a

trap for Usagi. jadeite, Belogore go!"

"Yes master"

Jadeite and Belogore replied. They disappeared.

Meanwhile after school, Naru, Usagi, and Umino were walking. Naru and

Umino were glad that Usagi was alive again. Usagi was telling them

what had happened recently. They listened while Usagi got around

telling them about her new powers.

"Can you show us?"

Naru asked.

"It doesn't matter. If you want to see, I can show you. Don't tell

anyone okay?"

Usagi replied.

"Sure."

Naru and Umino replied.

"Crystal Moon Enchantment Power! Make Up!"

Usagi transformed into Crystal Sailor Moon.

"Wow!"

Naru and Umino cheered.

"I have to go. I'll see you later. I have to meet with the others."

Crystal Sailor Moon replied. Then she jumped in the air and flew

away.

"WOW!"

Naru and Umino cheered. In moments, Crystal Sailor Moon was gone

from their sight.

Meanwhile at the Hikawa Shrine. The Crystal Sailors gathered.

Crystal Sailor Moon appeared out of nowhere and landed on the

ground.

"You're late Usagi!"

Rei yelled.

"It doesn't matter to me anymore if I am late or not. I don't

care what happens."

Crystal Sailor Moon replied in a depressed tone again.

"Oh, Usagi…"

Luna thought to herself. Minako spoke up.

"There's a beauty contest where girls can see who is the most

beautiful. Usagi maybe all of us should enter."

Minako suggested.

"I don't care. You go. I am not interested."

Crystal Sailor Moon replied. Crystal Sailor Moon wrapped her

cape around her and vanished from their sight.

"Usagi…"

Rei thought.

"Minna, let's go to that beauty contest."

Minako suggested.

"Okay."

They replied. They left.

At the park the beauty contest was under way. Rei, Ami, Minako,

and Makoto gathered to compete in the contest.

"Welcome to the first annual Tokyo Beauty contest!"

The young woman spoke. She had a red dress and her

hair was brown. Belogore and Jadeite appeared.

"Now! Robo beauty Queen! Trap all the girls inside your vortex!"

Belogore commanded. The young woman transformed into a monster!

She had wrinkled skin and had long claws on her hands. She

wore a black dress.

"Be trapped in my Vortex!"

Robo Beauty Queen cheered as lightning hit the area and all the

girls were trapped.

Usagi was at home lying down. Nitara teleported into her room!

"Usagi! We have trouble, the others has disappeared! I need your

help! transform into Crystal Sailor Moon!"

Nitara urged her.

"Okay. Crystal Moon Enchantment Power! Make Up!"

Usagi cried. She transformed into Crystal Sailor Moon.

"I'll help you! Destiny Crystal Power! Make Up!"

Nitara Nori called out. She spun around and in a flash, she

transformed into Crystal Sailor Destiny.

"Let's go!"

Crystal Sailor Destiny spoke. She lifted up her staff and

her and Crystal Sailor Moon vanished.

"The world will belong to…"

Robo Beauty Queen cheered.

"HOLD IT!"

Crystal Sailor Destiny and Crystal Sailor Moon spoke in unison.

"Oh, you're here Sailor Moon! Big mistake!"

Robo Beauty Queen yelled.

"DESTINY SPHERE OF DARKNESS!"

Crystal Sailor Destiny yelled. A ball of dark energy came out

from Crystal Sailor Destiny's staff and fired it at Robo

Beauty Queen, but she deflected the power and it hit Crystal

Sailor destiny and Crystal Sailor Moon! They fell to the

ground.

Inside the vortex of Robo Beauty Queen, the girls from the contest

was unconscious. Rei began to wake up. Then she was teleported

to a volcano, her soldier form appeared before Rei.

"Where are we?"

Rei asked.

"We are in your mind. Crystal Sailor Moon and Crystal Sailor

Destiny is in trouble. They need your help. Can you feel that

dormant power rising? It's calling you Rei."

Crystal Sailor Mars asked.

"Yes, I feel it."

Rei replied.

"Good. Open your heart so you can call on your new power!"

Crystal Sailor Mars suggested. She flew at Rei and entered her body.

Rei closed her eyes.

"I feel it. The new power, it's calling me!"

Rei spoke.

"Mars Crystal Power! Make Up!"

Sailor Mars cried. The red crystal on Mars's Henshin glowed

and began to spin around and then Mars began to spin around.

A column fire covered her and then it was gone. She was transformed!

She was now Crystal Sailor Mars! Her outfit was red and white.

Her skirt was red. In the back of her skirt, her bow was purple.

Also, the bow in front was also purple with a red heart on it.

"MARS!"

Crystal Sailor Mars called out. A ball of fire appeared in her hand.

"FLAME!"

The ball of fire turned into a fiery arrow.

"SNIPER!"

Crystal Sailor Mars yelled as she released the fiery arrow.

"This is the end!"

Robo Beauty Queen yelled. Then the fiery arrow hit Robo Beauty

Queen. It burned a hole in her chest! Robo Beauty Queen turned

into dust! Crystal sailor Mars and the other girls reappeared.

"Curse you Crystal Sailor Mars! we'll be back!"

Belogore yelled. Belogore and Jadeite vanished.

"Thanks… Crystal Sailor Mars!"

Crystal Sailor Moon thanked her.

Later that night on top of a building…

"Master, I have a report for you."

Nitara announced. An old man appeared.

"What's the report?"

The old man asked.

"I believe it is her!"

Nitara replied.

"Oh?"

The old man asked.

"Yes… Usagi is actually is…"

Nitara started. Want to know what she found out? Find out next time!

Next on Crystal Princess, The Ice Titan captures Rei, Minako, Makoto,

Ami, Nitara, and Naru! He sets a trap for Usagi! Can Usagi free them?

Find out next time!

This episode was completed on: 11/13/2006

CRYSTAL PRINCESS: THE SAGA OF THE CRYSTAL SAILORS is developed

from the original series by The Crystal Knight entitled:

"Crystal Sailors."

Crystal Princess is (c) 2006 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction

Productions. Sailor Moon is owned by their proper copyright

holders.


	11. 11 Battle In The Park

Kurisutaru Ohimesama: Ano Buyudan No Ano Kurisutaru Sera

Crystal Princess: The Saga of The Crystal Sailors

EPISODE 11:

"BATTLE IN THE PARK"

By cknight09 at The Crystal Knight

AIM: CKNight09

Rated: PG-13

Based On: The Original Series "Crystal Sailors"

Notes: This takes place after Sailor Moon R and 'Sailor Moon

Universal' that was written by Jendra.

A NOTE: What are the two items listed in the stories so far?

Here's what they are in Japanese and what they mean in English.

Koganeirozuishou Translation: The Golden Crystals

Momoirozuishou Translation: The Pink Crystal

Kuraizuishou Translation: The Dark Crystal

You'll be reading more about these items in the later chapters!

EPISODE 11:

Nitara stood on top of a building. She had an answer of some kind.

"What is it that you discovered?'

The old man asked.

"I know why Usagi has those nightmares."

Nitara answered. The old man looked transformed.

"Really? Why?"

The old man asked.

"Crystallina is in a hibernated state and she is inside Usagi. That's

why Usagi, have those terrible nightmares! The memories of the princess

is interfering with Usagi's ability to function. I could do something

to Usagi that could make her forget about the nightmares for a short

period of time and reenergize her also at the same time."

Nitara answered.

"Good. Do it. If Crystallina is actually inside Usagi, then only Usagi

can Usagi pull the Crystal Sword out of the stone that's here in Tokyo.

Then we can begin to gather the Koganeirozuishou and those items

will to the eventual forming of the Momoirozuishou. Do you think we can

extract Crystallina from Usagi?"

The old man asked.

"I have already checked that. And the answer is no. Usagi's body is

absorbing Crystallina at a fast rate and is causing Usagi to be unstable!

Without the Momoirozuishou, Usagi will remain unstable and those

nightmares will continue. And Usagi will have no energy to complete

her mission. I am off to Usagi's house."

Nitara answered.

"Very well, proceed."

The old man replied. The image of him vanished. Nitara transformed

and headed for Usagi's house again. Once there, she appeared in

Usagi's room, Luna saw her.

"Shh, Luna! I am here to help Usagi out. When she wakes up, not

only will she be energized but she'll forget about the nightmares

for a short time, that way she can continue to defeat the Ice Titan's

evil schemes!"

Crystal Sailor Destiny replied. She went over to Usagi and placed

her finger on her forehead! A gentle wave began to pulse. The

wave continued for a short time. Then it stopped.

"It's done. For a while, Usagi will be at peace, but it won't last.

Usagi will be able to function normally. Bye."

Crystal Sailor Destiny replied. She left. The next morning came.

Usagi got dressed and left to see the others at the Hikawa Shrine.

Once there she snuck on Rei!

"REI-CHAN! GOOD MORNING!"

Usagi cheered her up with a loud voice. This caught Rei off guard and

Rei fell to the ground.

"U… Usagi-Chan!?! You're okay?"

Rei asked in a bewildered tone.

"Huh? Why?"

Usagi asked.

"The nightmares? Are your nightmares gone?"

Rei asked.

"Nightmares? What Nightmares? I don't remember having any?"

Usagi replied. Rei gets up from the ground and places her hand

on Usagi's forehead and Rei asked her a question.

"Are you feeling okay Odango Atama?"

Rei asked.

"I feel great! I haven't felt this great in a long time!"

Usagi replied cheerfully.

"I see."

rei replied.

"I got to go. I am going to the Game Crown Arcade to Motoki-San! JA!"

Usagi replied as she ran off. Crystal Sailor Destiny appeared.

"Did you have something to do with that?"

Rei asked.

"Yes, so Usagi will have the energy to fight the Ice Titan and focus

what's important to her, her friends."

Crystal Sailor Destiny replied.

"Whatever you did work out for her."

Rei replied.

"It's only temporary. The nightmares will return to her. I did it so

Usagi can regain some of her stamina. Until then, let her enjoy herself."

Crystal Sailor Destiny replied. Then she vanished.

Elsewhere…

The Ice Titan was become a bit irate over how Usagi had survived

his traps.

"That girl eludes me! I have a new plan! You'll all go back to

Tokyo and capture those four Crystal Sailors and bring them

before me!"

The Ice Titan ordered.

"It sounds stupid to me!"

Kunzite yelled.

"Kunzite, never question me! GO!"

The Ice Titan ordered. Kunzite, Jadeite, Zoicite, Nephrite, Belogore,

and Morgoth left. In Tokyo, Rei, Minako, Makoto, Ami, Mamoru, and Naru

were walking down the street.

"Usagi seemed energetic today."

Naru asked.

"She's feeling a lot better."

Rei replied.

"I hope she keeps this up."

Minako thought. The henchmen of the Ice Titan appeared.

"You're coming with us!"

Morgoth spoke to them. Rei and the others were captured. Later

Usagi was walking home when the ice Titan appeared.

"Usagi Tsukino, be in the park tomorrow afternoon. There you'll

battle to regain your closest friends! I have Rei, Minako, Makoto,

Ami, Mamoru, and Naru. if you want them back, be here tomorrow

afternoon at 3:00 P.M. If you win, you get them back, if you

don't you and them will be my prisoners forever! Goodbye!"

The Ice Titan replied. He vanished. Usagi went home.

"Hello Usagi."

Ikuko spoke. Usagi was depressed and didn't answer her. Usagi

went up stairs to her room.

"My friends have been captured. What am I going to do?"

Usagi asked. Queen serenity appeared.

"My dearest daughter, you must not give up on your friends! They

did not give up on you! They need you more than anything now! You

must fight for them! I know you can do it!"

Queen Serenity disappeared.

The next day Usagi went to the site of the battle would take place.

Then Henchmen appeared. Usagi cries out loud,

"You will not win! Crystal Moon Enchantment Power! Make Up!"

Usagi transformed into Crystal Sailor Moon.

The henchmen all combined their powers together and sent it towards

Crystal Sailor Moon.

"Crystal Moon Purity Rod!"

Crystal Sailor Moon spoke. Her rod appeared.

"Crystal Moon Purity Enlightenment!"

Crystal Sailor Moon spoke as she called on her power. But it had

no effect on the ice Titan's henchmen. Queen Serenity appeared.

"Crystal Sailor Moon! You must use the power of the Ginzuishou.

Now say Moon Princess Power!"

Crystal Sailor Moon: "Yes."

Crystal Sailor Moon replied.

"Moon Princess Power!"

Crystal Sailor Moon spoke as she lifted her brooch up in the

air and she transformed into Princess Serenity.

"I Princess Serenity will not let you achieve your goals!"

Princess serenity yelled at the Ice Titan.

"Unbelievable! Is this Usagi's true form?"

The Ice Titan questioned.

"Moon Princess, DIE!"

Kunzite yelled.

"Princess Serenity lift the Ginzuishou high and say: Moon Crystal

Enchantment Power Elimination!"

Queen serenity instructed her.

"I understand! Moon Crystal Enchantment Power Elimination!"

Princess Serenity called out. Her Ginzuishou lit up. The dark

power and the Ginzuishou collided with each other. The power

of the Ginzuishou grew stronger. Then the light from the

Ginzuishou expelled the darkness. The Ginzuishou sent bubbles

of light towards the Ice Titan's henchmen and they were hit.

The henchmen turned into dust.

"Very well. I'll keep my end of the bargain! Here are your friends

as promised."

The Ice Titan spoke. He released Usagi's friends.

"Is that you Usagi?"

Naru asked.

Princess Serenity: "Yes it is."

Princess Serenity replied and retransformed back into Crystal Sailor

Moon and she fainted. She fell to the ground.

"Is she dead?"

"No, she's fine. She must have used the full power of the Ginzuishou.

She's tired but she'll be okay."

Rei replied.

So, Usagi saved her friends and her friends and the others were happy

for her victory! Plus that she did not die from using the full power

of the Ginzuishou! More fights ahead for her.

Next on Crystal Princess, the Ice Titan discovers a weakness in

Usagi and uses a device that separates her personalities into

three people! Can Usagi pull herself together to defeat her

enemy? Find out next time.

This episode was completed on: 11/14/2006

CRYSTAL PRINCESS: THE SAGA OF THE CRYSTAL SAILORS is developed

from the original series by The Crystal Knight entitled:

"Crystal Sailors."

Crystal Princess is (c) 2006 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction

Productions. Sailor Moon is owned by their proper copyright

holders.


	12. 12 Usagi Plus Two More, Part 1

Kurisutaru Ohimesama: Ano Buyudan No Ano Kurisutaru Sera

Crystal Princess: The Saga of The Crystal Sailors

EPISODE 12:

"USAGI PLUS TWO MORE, PART I"

By cknight09 at The Crystal Knight

AIM: CKNight09

Rated: PG-13

Based On: The Original Series "Crystal Sailors"

Notes: This takes place after Sailor Moon R and 'Sailor Moon

Universal' that was written by Jendra.

EPISODE 12: "USAGI PLUS TWO MORE, PART I"

Usagi had felt a lot better since Nitara had reenergized her,

however it wouldn't last. Usagi's teachers were surprised by

her sudden recovery, Meanwhile the Ice Titan had other plans.

"You cannot die yet! You're die here! Revive!!"

The Ice Titan commanded. The six henchmen were revived. They

stood before the Ice Titan.

"I thought we were destroyed by Sailor Moon?"

Morgoth asked.

"You were, but I revived you! I have a mission for you Morgoth!"

The Ice Titan spoke.

"Oh?"

Morgoth asked.

"Yes. Usagi is taking things a bit too fast. If you use this device

she'll be separated into three beings and she eventually become

unstable and she'll die!"

The Ice Titan exclaimed.

"This will be fun!

Morgoth commented. Morgoth vanished. Usagi was running home from

school when Morgoth appeared.

"Well hello there Usagi."

Morgoth greeted her.

"What do you want?"

Usagi asked.

"Don't bother in transforming!"

Morgoth told her. He used the separator like the Ice Titan told him.

The rays from the separator shone on Usagi and split her in three

persons!

"What did you do to me?"

The three Usagi's replied at one.

"I separated you into multiple persons! You find out soon enough what

will happen!"

Morgoth told them. He vanished.

"What are we going to do?"

One Usagi asked another.

"I don't care about that! I am going to have some fun!"

One of the Usagi's shouted. That Usagi ran off.

"I want to go see Mamo-Chan!"

The other one spoke to the original one.

"Oh no! I this is going to be rough!"

The original Usagi spoke. She ran off to catch up with the

other two. The first one came up to Mamo-Chan.

"MAMO-CHAN!!!!"

One of the Usagi's cheerfully yelled. The other Usagi came running!

"MAMO-CHAN! I LOVE YOU!!!"

The second copy of Usagi cheerfully yelled. Mamo-Chan was shocked. The

original Usagi came running.

"What? Three Usagi's?"

Mamoru exclaimed in surprise. The two copies of Usagi started fighting

over Mamo-Chan!

"HE'S MINE!"

The first copy of Usagi spoke.

"NO! HE'S MINE!!!"

The second copy of Usagi yelled back at the first copy of Usagi.

"NO! HE'S MINE!"

The first copy of Usagi yelled.

"Please stop!"

The original Usagi begged.

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!!!!"

The first and second copies of Usagi yelled at the original. Mamo-Chan

was getting agitated.

ENOUGH!!!!!"

Mamoru yelled. The first and second copies of Usagi shut up.

"Now, Usagi, how did this happen?"

Mamoru asked.

"Mamo-Chan, Morgoth showed up and he used this separation ray on me

and I become of what you see before you!"

The original Usagi replied. Mamoru took the original Usagi's arm and

activated her communicator. He spoke in it.

"everyone, I need your help! I am near the Crown Arcade. Hurry!"

Mamoru spoke firmly into the communicator. The Crystal Sailors

soon appeared transformed.

"What's wrong Mamo-Chan?"

Crystal Sailor Mercury asked.

"LOOK!"

Mamoru replied. The others saw three Usagi's.

"What happened?"

Crystal Sailor Mars asked.

"Morgoth used this device and he separated me into what you see

before!"

The original Usagi replied in a desperate tone.

"Usagi's let me examine you all."

Crystal Sailor Mercury asked. The three Usagi's came up to Usagi.

She examined them. She used her microcomputer and she came up

with a solution of the problem, the Usagi's faced.

"I found what is happening to you."

Crystal Sailor Mercury replied.

"What?"

The Usagi's asked.

"In your present forms, you're becoming unstable. If this continues

you all will die!"

Crystal Sailor Mercury revealed.

"Is there a way to reverse this?"

The original Usagi asked.

"Yes, I had searched for the answer. And it's this. If you three

cooperate with each other, you'll unify again."

Crystal Sailor Mercury answered. Morgoth appeared with Robo Jester,

Robo Clown, and Robo Puppet.

"Now I'll make sure you three Usagi's die!"

Morgoth yelled.

"We'll destroy her for you!"

Robo Jester, Robo Clown, and Robo Puppet announced in unison.

"I don't think so! Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

Crystal Sailor Jupiter yelled as she sent a oval of electricity

at the three Robo Monsters, the monsters sent back her power

and it her and Crystal Sailor Jupiter crashed to the ground.

"We got to help her."

One of the Usagi's yelled.

"Crystal Moon Enchantment Power, Make Up!"

The three Usagi's yelled, but it didn't work.

"The power will work under a unified body."

Crystal Sailor Mercury replied. Crystal Sailor Jupiter was

getting angry and she felt a new power rising!

"JUPITER!"

Crystal Sailor Jupiter started.

"OAK EVOLUTION!"

Crystal Sailor Jupiter yelled. Her power was reborn again. She

spun around sending energy leaves of glowing green energy at

the Robo Monsters! The monsters got zapped with electricity.

The three Usagi's turned to each other.

"We got to reunify."

The all spoke in unison. The three Usagi's turned to each other

in a circle and placed their hands on each other. They closed their

eyes and concentrated. Soon they started to glow and the other copies

of Usagi disappeared and went back where they belong! Usagi glowed

again and she was transformed into Crystal Sailor Moon!

"For attacking beautiful girls and causing them harm, I am the pretty

sailor suited sailor soldier Crystal Sailor Moon, in place of the

Moon you'll be punished!"

Crystal Sailor Moon told Morgoth.

"CRYSTAL SAILOR MOON! HERE!"

Crystal Sailor Destiny yelled as she appeared.

"TAKE THIS CRYSTAL SHIELD! IT CAN PROTECT YOU FROM ALL KINDS OF

MAGIC AMD ELEMENTS!"

Crystal Sailor Destiny told her as she sent the Crystal Shield

to Sailor Moon. The Crystal Shield was a pink shield made of

Pink Crystal. It had slots for three crystals.

"We'll defeat you Crystal Sailor Moon!"

Robo Jester, Robo Clown, and Robo Puppet yelled in unison

as they sent their magic towards her, Crystal Sailor Moon

grabbed the Crystal Shield and deflected the magic at the

Robo Monsters! The three Robo Monsters took the magic and

turned to dust!

"I'll be back!"

Morgoth yelled. He vanished.

"Good job Crystal Sailor Moon!"

Crystal Sailor Destiny told her.

"Thanks!"

Crystal Sailor Moon thanked her.

"The enemy will test you! But, don't lose hope!"

Crystal Sailor Destiny vanished. Crystal Sailor Moon retransformed

back into Usagi.

"Thank you Ami!"

Usagi thanked her.

"Your welcome."

Crystal Sailor Mercury replied.

"I am glad there is one of you."

Mamoru stated.

"Yes! Me too! I couldn't get them to listen to me."

Usagi replied.

"That's because they were unstable copies of yourself."

Crystal Sailor Mercury replied.

"I see. I am late in getting home. How about a meeting tomorrow

afternoon after school?"

Usagi asked.

"Sure."

They replied.

At the palace of the Ice Titan, Morgoth reappeared.

"Sorry sire, Usagi is one piece again."

Morgoth replied.

"I anticipated that. Zoicite take this potion."

The Ice Titan spoke to him.

"Yes? What do I do with this potion?"

Zoicite asked.

"Throw this potion at Usagi! She'll turn into stone! And if

she's not rescued and return to normal, she'll die in seven

days! GO!"

The Ice Titan ordered. Zoicite vanished. Usagi was almost

home when Zoicite appeared.

"Oh Usagi."

Zoicite told her.

"What?"

Usagi asked.

"I got a gift for you! Take this!"

Zoicite told her. The potion dropped to the ground and shattered.

The potion spilled on to Usagi! Usagi turned to stone.

"You're as good as dead!"

Zoicite sneered. Zoicite vanished. Will the others find Usagi in

time before seven days run out? Find out next time!

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next time on Crystal Princess, Ami discovers a familiar statue and

calls the others! Can this statue be Usagi-Chan? If so, Ami

must find a way to break the spell! Find out next time!

This episode was completed on: 11/15/2006

CRYSTAL PRINCESS: THE SAGA OF THE CRYSTAL SAILORS is developed

from the original series by The Crystal Knight entitled:

"Crystal Sailors."

Crystal Princess is (c) 2006 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction

Productions. Sailor Moon is owned by their proper copyright

holders.


	13. 13 The Cold Statue, Part 2

Kurisutaru Ohimesama: Ano Buyudan No Ano Kurisutaru Sera

Crystal Princess: The Saga of The Crystal Sailors

EPISODE 13:

"THE COLD STATUE, PART II"

By cknight09 at The Crystal Knight

AIM: CKNight09

Rated: PG-13

Based On: The Original Series "Crystal Sailors"

Notes: This takes place after Sailor Moon R and 'Sailor Moon

Universal' that was written by Jendra.

EPISODE 13: THE COLD STATUE, PART II

Twenty-four hours has passed since anyone had seen Usagi. Rei,

Ami, Makoto, Minako, Mamoru, Luna, and Artemis met at the Hikawa

Shrine to discuss what had happened to Usagi.

"Has anyone seen Usagi?"

Rei asked.

"I haven't seen her. I called Amiko at the orphanage, I called the

Tsukino's, I also talked to Usagi's teachers. No one has seen her

at all."

Ami replied.

"Normally Usagi is normally late for everything, but this is beyond

late. Everyone, I sense something bad has happened to her!"

Luna analyzed the situation.

"But where could she have gone?"

Minako asked.

"Is the Ice Titan involved?"

Makoto asked.

"You know he really wants her dead. Whatever it is that has happened

to her, you know it must not be good."

Artemis replied. Nitara appeared out of nowhere.

"Is something bothering you?"

Nitara asked.

"Usagi has disappeared."

Rei replied.

"I see. That's why I can't sense her anymore. Consider all situations

of what could have happened to her."

Nitara replied. Zoicite appeared.

"Oh, are you missing something?"

Zoicite sneered.

"Usagi!"

Ami replied in angry tone.

"Oh yes! I remember now! That Usagi! If you want to find her, then

you better hurry! After seven days, Usagi will die! But a day already

has passed, so there's only six days left. Good luck in your search!"

Zoicite replied as he laughed as he vanished out of their sight.

"So what does that mean?"

Luna asked.

"What ever it is, Usagi is defenseless against to whatever happening

to her, I suggest we split up and look for her."

Ami suggested. Everyone left to look for Usagi.

TWO DAYS HAS PASSED…

Two days has passed since Ami and the others had searched for Usagi.

Ami still tried looking for Usagi without any results. Ami decided

to heard for the Tsukino household and Ami wasn't paying attention

in where she going…

THUD!

Ami crashed into something. Ami fell to the ground.

"OUCH! What did I run into?"

Ami asked herself. She lifted herself from the ground and faced what

ever she ran into. What she never imagined was the answer she sought

was right in front of her. Her microcomputer beeped crazily like it

had answer of some kind.

"WHAT?"

Ami asked. She opened her microcomputer and it gave her an answer that

she was not expecting. The microcomputer showed the identity of the

person was missing and listed her on the display of the microcomputer.

TSUKINO, USAGI: 100 OF 100 OF MATCH OF BIORHYTHMS SEARCHED CORRECTLY!

Ami saw the displaced message. The computer kept beeping its results

of what it has found.

"NO WAY!!! USAGI TURNED INTO STONE! HOW? WAIT ZOICITE! DID HE HAVE

ANY PART OF THIS?"

Ami yelled in horror. Ami turned on her communicator. She called

Rei.

"Rei I need you to come where am I. I am near the Tsukino House.

This is an emergency, hurry!"

Ami replied.

"Right."

Rei replied. Rei ran as fast as she could. Finally she finally

Rei was there.

"What's the emergency?"

Rei asked trying to catch her breath.

"I have found Usagi."

Ami answered in a calm voice trying not to get emotional.

"Huh? This statue? Are you absolutely sure?"

Rei questioned Ami suspiciously.

"Yes. Remember three days ago when Usagi was separated into

three persons?"

Ami questioned.

"Yeah."

Rei answered.

"I recorded Usagi's biorhythms for future reference and when I was

looking for Usagi. I had my microcomputer begin a search for her

biorhythms and when I bumped into this statue, it had notified me

that it had found her!"

Ami exclaimed to the point of yelling.

"So, it is her, But how did it happen?"

Rei asked.

"Remember what Zoicite said two days ago? He said that Usagi had

seven days left to live before she died, right? Then Usagi had

been gone for a day. Now two more days had passed. Now there are

four days remaining. I didn't understand what he said until not

very long ago and I found this."

Ami replied holding a small vial of goo.

"What is it?"

Rei asked.

"I do not what it is, whatever it is, it's what turned Usagi into

her current state."

Ami replied. Ami started to walk away.

"Where you going?"

Rei asked.

"I know of an alchemist who works on stuff like this. I'll take it

to him. I am sure he can create an antidote for me."

Ami explained. Ami started to walk away when Zoicite appeared.

"So, you found her and now you're trying to save your friend?"

Zoicite asked.

"I'll do whatever it takes! Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!"

Ami replied. She transformed into Crystal Sailor Mercury.

"I call on you, Robo Pyromaniac, come forth!"

Zoicite yelled.

"Robo Pyromaniac here!"

The Robo monster announced. It looked like a woman, but she had flames

all over her body and the heat was unbearable.

"Time to cool you down! Shine Aqua Illusion!"

Crystal Sailor Mercury spoke as she used her power. A drop of water

hit a puddle of water then Crystal Sailor Mercury sent a spray of

water towards Robo Pyromaniac, but Robo Pyromaniac deflected attack

sending the water at Crystal Sailor Mercury and Rei. Crystal Sailor

Mercury fell to the ground and fell unconscious.

"MERCURY!!!"

Rei yelled in a worried tone. Mercury had a dream. She dreamed she

was standing on a lake surrounded by mountains. She was not

transformed. Her soldier form Sailor Mercury stood before her.

"Mercury, I have brought you here."

Crystal Sailor Mercury spoke.

"Who are you and where are we?"

Ami asked.

"We are in your mind. You have awakened me when you try to

defend the Moon Princess, which is defenseless. Open your

heart so you can call on me."

Crystal Sailor Mercury replied. She flew into Ami. Crystal

Sailor Mercury woke up.

"MERCURY!"

Crystal Sailor Mercury spoke stood up onto her feet.

"AQUA RHAPSODY!"

Crystal Sailor Mercury called her attack as she played a harp made

of water, notes made water hit Robo Pyromaniac and extinguished

her firepower! Robo Pyromaniac was singed from being put out by

water. She nothing else on so she covered her hands arms over

her clothe less body.

"This is not funny! I am out here!"

Robo Pyromaniac spoke in embarrassment. She vanished.

"DAMN YOU MERCURY! YOU'LL REGRET THIS!"

Zoicite replied.

"I already do!"

Crystal Sailor Mercury replied. Zoicite vanished. Rei walked up

to Crystal Sailor Mercury and talked to her.

"Good job. Hurry, Usagi won't have long."

Rei told her. Crystal Sailor Mercury picked up the vial of

goo and ran off. She ran down the street until she came into

the lab of the famous alchemist Kiboyoshi Crystal Sailor Mercury

went inside and talked to him..

"Hello, may I help you?"

Kiboyoshi asked.

"My friend, Sailor Moon was turned into stone with this goo. I hear

you can make an antidote from this. Can you help me?"

Crystal Sailor Mercury asked. She handed the vial over to Kiboyoshi.

"Sure, I'll help you. It may take a couple of hours. Please wait here."

Kiboyoshi told her. Kiboyoshi took the vial of goo into his lab and

began to work on it. A couple of hours passed and Kiboyoshi returned

with a larger vial of pink looking liquid.

"Mercury."

He called her. Crystal Sailor Mercury woke up from her nap.

"HUH?"

Crystal Sailor Mercury asked.

"I have completed of what you asked me. This pink liquid is a softener.

It will return anything that was transformed into stone back into

their original form!"

Kiboyoshi replied. He handed her the softener.

"Thank you so much. I have to go."

Crystal Sailor Mercury thanked him and ran off. She ran as fast as she

could. She returned where Rei was.

"You got it?"

Rei asked.

"Yes. Let's try the softener on her broach and her school bag first."

Crystal Sailor Mercury announced. She uncorked the bottle and let a

drop of the softener fall. It hit the stone broach. A pink flash

made a ripple effect. The broach returned to normal. Crystal Sailor

Mercury did the same thing to the school bag. A drop fell from the

bottle and hit the school bag. The school bag returned to normal.

"Rei be prepared to grab Usagi. I am sure she'll collapse once

she returns to normal."

Crystal Sailor Mercury ordered.

"Understood."

Rei replied. Crystal Sailor Mercury slowly poured the softener on

the statue of Usagi, a ripple effect occurred just the same way

as the broach and the school bag. Usagi returned to normal. Usagi

collapsed into Rei's arms. Rei called out to Usagi.

"Usagi. Can you hear me?"

Rei asked. Slowly Usagi came to and answered.

"Ami, Rei, what are you doing here?"

Usagi asked.

"Usagi-Chan, you been encased in stone for three days. It took

this long to find you! Can you tell us how this happened?"

Crystal Sailor Mercury asked. Usagi stood on her feet. She looked

at Ami and spoke to her.

"It was just after I reunited myself I was returning home when

Zoicite appeared and he threw this potion on me and then I blacked

out and I didn't come to until you rescued me."

Usagi replied. Zoicite appeared with Pyromaniac, which was covered

with flames again!

"I'll take care of this. Besides, this is personal!"

Usagi spoke. Rei handed Usagi's brooch to her.

"Go get them!"

Rei told her as she put her thump up for good luck.

"Thanks! Crystal Moon Enchantment Power! Make Up!"

Usagi thanked her. Usagi transformed into Crystal

Sailor Moon.

"Crystal Shield, Power Up!"

Crystal Sailor Moon yelled. The Crystal Shield appeared.

"TAKE THIS SAILOR MOON!"

Robo Pyromaniac yelled as she sent her firepower at Crystal

Sailor Moon, however Crystal Sailor Moon deflected the

firepower back at Robo Pyromaniac! Robo Pyromaniac got

burned and singed again and became like before. She covered up her

nakedness with her arms from prying eyes in the moment of her

humiliation.

"HOW DARE YOU!!"

Robo Pyromaniac yelled.

"SILENCE!"

Crystal Sailor Moon yelled.

"Crystal Moon Purity Rod!"

Crystal Sailor Moon spoke. Her rod appeared.

"Crystal Moon Purity Enlightenment!"

Crystal Sailor Moon yelled. The energy zapped Robo Pyromaniac

and she turned into dust.

"So, I see you're back to normal. You have won this battle! But we

will win the war!"

Zoicite yelled in angry tone and vanished.

"Good job!"

Crystal Sailor Mercury and Rei cheered. Crystal Sailor Moon

retransformed back into Usagi.

"Thanks, without your courage in this crisis, I wouldn't have

returned to normal. Thank you."

Usagi replied. Crystal Sailor Mercury retransformed back into

Ami and she knelt on one knee.

"I'll make sure your safe from now on."

Ami replied. Usagi made her stand up again.

"It's okay. Your courage is hereby noted. I know you'll do what

it takes to keep me safe."

Usagi replied.

"Thank you."

Ami thanked her.

That night. Somewhere on top of a building, Nitara found where

her master was and him in front of her. He had transformed

into a white rabbit a long time ago and Nitara transformed

into Crystal Sailor Destiny and she pointed her staff at him.

"Return to normal!"

She commanded. The white rabbit transformed back into an old

looking wizard dressed in white robes. On the center of

his robe was a pink crescent moon. His staff appeared in his

Hands once again like the old times. His hair was silver and

his eyes were blue. His natural force was not abated and he

was full of life.

"You did well Nitara, but this Crystal War is far from over

and now it has descended to earth. The time will come soon

to tell the White Moon Princess about the Golden Crystals!"

The Old wizard spoke.

"Yes master Neeblix. I understand."

Nitara answered. What will happen now? Find out next time!

next Time on Crystal Princess, workers in Tokyo has uncovered

a strange looking sword stuck in stone and when Usagi gets

near it, it awakens by her presence! She is told to go on a

quest to find all five Golden Crystals! Can she find them all?

Find out next time!

This episode was completed on: 11/16/2006

CRYSTAL PRINCESS: THE SAGA OF THE CRYSTAL SAILORS is developed

from the original series by The Crystal Knight entitled:

"Crystal Sailors."

Crystal Princess is (c) 2006 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction

Productions. Sailor Moon is owned by their proper copyright

holders.


	14. 14 The Golden Crystals

Destinies and fated meetings all have their place in this world.

But, none is so important like this story…

Naru and Usagi were walking down the street. When Umino stopped

them.

"Usagi-Chan! Naru-Chan! You got to see this! Some workers have

cleared some weeds and brush and they found a sword stuck in

stone! Let's check it out!"

Umino declared in great excitement. Umino led Naru and Usagi

to where the sword was located and the sword was old and dust

and soil covered the old sword's hit and blade. People tried

to pull out the sword, but they were unable to. Rei, Ami, and

Luna also was there witnessing the sight. Usagi was about

four feet from the sword when the sword awoken by her presence

and that old sword glowed pink! At the same time, Usagi's

broach started to glow. She covered her broach with her hands.

The sword spoke to her, however no one else could hear the

sword speaks since the sword spoke into Usagi's mind.

"Is that you my maiden? The one who can pull me from this stone?

The same one who put me here many eons ago?"

The old sword questioned her. However, Usagi didn't answer.

Usagi was dazed and confused. Why would an old sword awaken

and talk to her.

"Why don't you answer me my maiden?"

The old sword questioned her again. Usagi ran off in a

state of confusion and not knowing what to do this situation she

was in.

"My Maiden! Wait! I need you to pull me out! We need to go on a

quest for the Koganeirozuishou before the enemy does! My maiden!"

The sword still talked to her. It didn't matter now how far Usagi

was, the sword could talk to her anywhere now. Ami, Rei, and Luna

saw that the old sword affected Usagi.

"Luna, what's with that old glowing sword?"

Ami asked.

"I don't know. I sense something powerful with that old sword!"

Luna replied.

"Maybe we should catch up with Usagi-Chan."

Rei suggested. Meanwhile, the old sword kept talking to her.

"My maiden, why do you leave? This mission is important! I

need you to help me find the Koganeirozuishou, the Golden Crystals

before the enemy does!"

The sword told her. However, Usagi tried to ignore it.

Kurisutaru Ohimesama: Ano Buyudan No Ano Kurisutaru Sera

Crystal Princess: The Saga of The Crystal Sailors

EPISODE 14:

"THE GOLDEN CRYSTALS"

By cknight09 at The Crystal Knight

AIM: CKNight09

Rated: PG-13

Based On: The Original Series "Crystal Sailors"

Notes: This takes place after Sailor Moon R and 'Sailor Moon

Universal' that was written by Jendra.

EPISODE 14: THE GOLDEN CRYSTALS

Usagi ran until she couldn't run anymore. She got to an corner of a

building near an alleyway and collapsed. The sword continued to talk

to her, but Usagi didn't give a reply.

"My maiden? Why don't you answer me? You don't care for me anymore?"

The old sword asked. However, Usagi was even more confused and getting

upset by this. Rei, Ami, and Luna found Usagi holding her hands on the

sides of her hand while the old sword kept talking to her.

"Usagi? What's wrong?"

Ami asked. Usagi couldn't answer since she was trying to get the sword

from talking to her mind like it was doing.

"My maiden? Please answer me. I can't force you. I'll stop for a short

time until you are ready to pull me out."

The old sword spoke again and the sword stopped talking to her.

"Usagi, can you tell us what was happening?"

Rei asked. Usagi realized where she was and answered them.

"Ami, Rei, Luna? What am I doing here?"

Usagi asked.

"We followed you here. We were worried, because that sword had some

type of hypnotic effect on you! Can you tell us what was going on?"

Ami asked.

"That sword was talking to me in my head and call me its maiden and

asking me to pull it out of that stone!"

Usagi replied in a state of almost yelling.

"Why is that old sword calling you its maiden?"

Luna asked.

"I don't know. I am going back to investigate this further. I

am going back to investigate that old sword and get to the bottom of

this. Crystal Moon Enchantment Power! Make up!"

Usagi answered. Then she transformed into Crystal Sailor Moon and

she ran off towards where that sword was located. Once there the

old sword detected that she was there not too far away.

"It's you my maiden, you're back!"

The sword spoke again.

"Tell me why I should pull you out from that stone."

Crystal Sailor Moon thought.

"because it is fate. Just touch me and you'll see what I am

talking about."

The sword told her.

"Very well."

Crystal Sailor Moon replied. Everyone was still there watching that

old sword. Crystal Sailor Moon put her hands on the hilt of the sword.

The sword glowed pink and she removed her hands away.

"You see, you're the one can pull me out. All the people here tried

to pull me out, but their hearts aren't right. But you can pull me

out from this stone. Now I ask you to pull me out from this stone."

The sword told her. Crystal Sailor Moon decided to do as the sword

suggested and she touched the sword and easily pulled it from the

stone. The old sword transformed into a sword made of Momoirozuishou!

The sword was pink and anyone could see right through the sword.

Everyone was amazed that Crystal Sailor Moon pulled the sword out

from the stone and that, it transformed into a beautiful glorious

sword.

"Now strike the stone with me! trust me!"

The sword told her. Crystal Sailor Moon swung the sword and with the

sword she sliced the stone with great accuracy. Crystal Sailor Moon

was surprised that a sword could slice through marble.

"How?"

Crystal Sailor Moon asked as gasped.

"I am made of Pink Crystal which is the strongest substance in the

universe and I am indestructible and I am impervious to any know

elements. Now look at my blade."

The sword replied. Crystal Sailor Moon looked at the sword's blade

and noticed no scratches or blemishes on it.

"How?"

Crystal Sailor Moon asked.

"I can't be scratched or blemished because I am a sword of mystical

power! I am the Crystal Sword and I was forged on the Crystal Moon

for protecting my maiden! You are the chosen one and the Legendary

Soldier!"

The Crystal Sword answered.

"Legendary Soldier?"

Crystal Sailor Moon asked.

"The Legendary Soldier which you are, will go down in history for

your deeds, however soldiers die out eventually, so will your soldier

form one day, but right now, I'll be your partner. Soon we'll look

for the Golden Crystals."

The Crystal Sword told her.

meanwhile, The Ice Titan was furious with Morgoth and the others.

"You still cannot manage to destroy her? Fine, take Robo Rock Slider

and also take Robo Moon Destroyer and accomplish your mission!"

The Ice Titan commanded. The henchmen vanished again with the Robo

Monsters.

Usagi and the others met at the Hikawa Shrine.

"So you pulled that sword from the stone?"

Makoto asked.

"Yes. Crystal Sword Appear!"

Usagi commanded and out of nowhere the Crystal Sword flashed and

appeared out of nowhere.

"My maiden you called?"

The Crystal Sword asked.

"Yes, I want to find the first Golden Crystal!"

Usagi replied.

"Oh my maiden, that would please me! The Golden Crystals are shards

of the Pink Crystal! If we can gather all five shards then one day

we can reform the Pink Crystal and use it to locate Princess

Crystallina, the Crystal Moon Princess of the Crystal Moon! However,

for now we must locate the Golden Crystals. My maiden, list me high

and repeat after me: 'Crystal Sword! Show me the first

Koganeirozuishou!' And I'll show you where the first Golden Crystal

is located."

The Crystal Sword instructed.

"I understand."

Usagi replied. She lifted high the Crystal sword in the air.

"Crystal sword, show me the first Koganeirozuishou!"

Usagi commanded. The Crystal Sword flashed and sent a pink ball

of energy into the air and exploded and showed an image of

where the Golden Crystal was.

"Now let's get that Koganeirozuishou!"

The Crystal Sword suggested. The sword flashed and transformed

Usagi into Crystal Sailor Moon automatically! Morgoth, Belogore,

Jadeite, Kunzite, and Nephrite appeared with Robo Moon Destroyer.

"Minna, transform and take care of these slimeballs while I go and

look for the Koganeirozuishou!"

Crystal Sailor Moon commanded them.

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Venus crystal Power!"

The four girls shouted.

"Make Up!"

The girls shouted in unison. They were transformed. Crystal

Sailor Moon flew off towards where the Koganeirozuishou was

located.

Once there Zoicite and Robo Rock Slider greeted her.

"Well, Crystal Sailor Moon I have been waiting for you!"

Zoicite told her.

"ZOICITE!"

Crystal Sailor Moon yelled.

"I won't let you will not get that Koganeirozuishou without a

fight!"

Zoicite yelled.

"Is that a challenge?"

Crystal Sailor Moon snarled at Zoicite.

"Oh, it's more than a challenge! Robo Rock Slider attack her! Make sure

you get the Koganeirozuishou shard!"

Zoicite ordered the Robo Monster and then Zoicite teleported away.

"Come on! Boulders crush her!"

Robo Rock Slider yelled. Boulders fall out of nowhere! Crystal Sailor

Moon evades the falling boulders! Crystal Sailor Moon was able to use

her tiara when the Crystal Sword spoke.

"Use me instead! Swing me through that monster and say 'Crystal Sword

Elimination!"

The Crystal Sword told her.

"Right! Crystal Sword Elimination!"

Crystal Sailor Moon yelled as she swung the Crystal Sword as it glowed

pink and then she struck the monster with the sword! The monster turned

into dust and was defeated.

"Now lift me high again! I will reveal the Golden Crystal is hidden!"

The Crystal Sword instructed her again. Crystal Sailor Moon lifted the

sword high and electricity came from the sword and hit the cliff! Rocks

were shattered instantly and Crystal Sailor Moon saw the Golden Crystal

and ran to it! She ran up to it. The Golden Crystal flashed and she

stabbed the ground with her sword and started digging for the Golden

Crystal. Finally, she grabbed the Golden Crystal and stood up holding

it in her hands, she picked up her sword with the other hand.

"So, this is the Golden Crystal?"

Crystal Sailor Moon asked.

"Yes."

The Crystal sword replied. The Golden Crystal was a golden looking

gem that shined brightly with great intensity and brightness with

Crystal Sailor Moon's touch!

"I need to help the others fight the other monster."

Crystal Sailor Moon spoke again.

"Very well. Let's go at once!"

The Crystal Sword agreed. Crystal Sailor Moon flew back to the

Hikawa Shrine. Once she arrived, back there, the Crystal Sailors

were not doing well against the monster.

"Crystal Sailor Moon, use your rod and destroy him!"

Crystal Sailor Jupiter told her.

"I have something better! Crystal Sword Elimination!"

Crystal Sailor Moon replied. She lifted the Crystal Sword

high and the sword glowed pink and she swung it at Robo

Moon Destroyer and it was sliced in two and the monster

turned into dust and was defeated.

"We'll be back!"

Morgoth replied. The henchmen vanished. The Crystal Sailors

ran up to Crystal Sailor Moon.

"Is that a Golden Crystal?"

Crystal Sailor Mars asked.

"It is."

Crystal Sailor Moon replied as she retransformed.

"My maiden, you done well. Minna, open your hearts so you

can hear me too!"

The Crystal Sword told them. The Crystal Sword flashed and

Crystal Sailor Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus received

a yellow star on their chocker!

"What's this?"

Crystal Sailor Mercury asked.

"This enables you to hear and communicate with me."

The Crystal Sword replied.

That night on top of a building…

Neeblix met with Nitara again.

"So, Usagi is the one that Crystallina hides in?"

Nitara asked.

"Yes. There's no doubt about it. Crystallina is in hibernation

inside Usagi! Now that Usagi has the Crystal Sword and the

first Koganeirozuishou, it is only a matter of time before

the merging process starts to be noticed by others."

Neeblix answered.

"I understand."

Nitara agreed. Where's the next Koganeirozuishou? be there!

Next time on Crystal Princess, the Ice Titan sets his eyes on Umino

which is already has some feelings of Usagi had been revived from the

dead just days before! Will Umino be used as the Ice Titan's pleasure?

Be there!

This episode was completed on: 11/17/2006

CRYSTAL PRINCESS: THE SAGA OF THE CRYSTAL SAILORS is developed

from the original series by The Crystal Knight entitled:

"Crystal Sailors."

Crystal Princess is (c) 2006 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction

Productions. Sailor Moon is owned by their proper copyright

holders.


	15. 15 Umino Brainwashed!

Kurisutaru Ohimesama: Ano Buyudan No Ano Kurisutaru Sera Crystal Princess: The Saga of The Crystal Sailors

EPISODE 15:  
"UMINO BRAINWASHED"  
By cknight09 at Penname: The Crystal Knight AIM: CKNight09

Rated: PG-13 Based On: The Original Series "Crystal Sailors"

Notes: This takes place after Sailor Moon R and 'Sailor Moon Universal' that was written by Jendra.

NOTES: This is the last regular episode that'll be written daily.  
The episodes from episode 16 on will be written and released every two or three days.

EPISODE 15: UMINO BRAINWASHED

It was the middle of the night. The temporary spell that Nitara had placed on Usagi had worn off. The nightmares had returned with great fury. Usagi woke up due to lack of sleep.

"What's wrong Usagi?"

Luna asked.

"The nightmares returned."

Usagi replied. Usagi picked up the Golden Crystal that she found the other day while she was out and about. The Golden Crystal shone with great brilliance and beauty. The energy from the Golden Crystal seemed to ease her mind.

"This is so weird. It seems the Golden Crystal has eased my mind."

Usagi replied.

"Maybe it can help you to ease your fears."

Luna replied.

"What troubles my maiden?"

The Crystal Sword spoke as it appeared.

"I had a nightmare again."

Usagi answered.

"I see. Have you had these nightmares before?"

The Crystal sword asked.

"Yes. They never go away."

Usagi replied. Usagi heard footsteps.

"Crystal Sword, go away for now... my mother is approaching."

Usagi spoke urgently. The Crystal Sword vanished from her sight.  
Usagi's mom came into the room.

"Mom?"

Usagi asked.

"I thought I heard some other voices."

Ikuko asked.

"Voices? Oh, I was talking to Rei-Chan on the phone."

Usagi replied.

"Oh. I see."

Ikuko replied. Ikuko went down stairs.

"That was close."

Usagi sighed.

"Yeah."

Luna agreed.

The next day at the palace of the Ice Titan...

The Ice Titan was watching Umino walking somewhere. He saw Umino was very angry or upset at someone or something!

"Look! We found our new ally!"

Kunzite: "How?"

Ice Titan: "With this. The Mirror Knight henshin stick, first we must capture Umino and put him under my spell!"

"Why him?"

Zoicite asked.

"because, the Mirror Knight long time ago, placed himself in that nerd and he will soon merge with that nerd from Tokyo. Go and find him and bring him here."

The Ice Titan ordered.

Morgoth: "We will do it at once!"

Morgoth and Belogore left at once.

Meanwhile in Tokyo...

Usagi, Makoto, Naru, and Umino were walking down the street.

"Umino, are you okay?"

Usagi asked.

"Yeah, I am okay. I am just worried about you."

Umino replied.

"Why?"

Usagi asked.

"I keep having horrible nightmares about you being killed by those nasty villains."

Umino sighed.

"But, Sailor Moon keeps beating them."

Naru stated.

"That's right."

Makoto agreed with Naru.

"But this dream was real. Usagi-Chan gets hurt by this evil crystal."

Umino recalled his dream when he spoke. From out of nowhere Morgoth and Belogore appeared.

"Oh no! It's them!"

Makoto yelled.

"What do you want?"

Usagi yelled.

"Umino!"

Morgoth yelled. Morgoth caused Umino to fall into his arms.

"We came what we were after. Umino is ours!"

Belogore replied. Morgoth and Belogore vanished with Umino.

"Oh no! Not again? Someone I care for gets captured."

Usagi replied as she collapsed to the ground on her knees.

"Don't worry Usagi-Chan, you'll save him."

Makoto replied as she placed her hand on Usagi's shoulder,

Meanwhile at the palace of the Ice Titan...

Morgoth and Belogore appeared with Umino.

"Oh, this must be the nerd Umino."

The Ice Titan cheered.

"What do you want with me?"

Umino yelled.

"How rude of me not to explain."

The Ice Titan responded.

"See, I want to defeat your friend Usagi. So, the best way to do that is brainwashing you!"

The Ice Titan replied. His eyes lit up and energy came from the Ice Titan's eyes and hit Umino. Umino was under his control.

"How may I serve you master?"

Umino replied.

"First of all, you don't need those stupid glasses!"

The Ice Titan replied. He took off Umino's glasses and crushed them.

"Now Umino, you have an ancient warrior named the Mirror Knight. Since I can't revive him, I can take over you! Here is the Henshin Stick of the Mirror Knight. You'll look like the ancient warrior, however you'll be my pawn. Now say 'Titan Power!' And you'll be transformed."

The Ice Titan instructed.

"Yes master. Titan Power!"

Umino shouted. He transformed into silver looking warrior covered in armor!

"What are your orders?"

He asked.

"First of all, I'll give you the name Titan Nightmare. Go and kill Usagi and her friends, GO!"

The Ice Titan ordered. Titan Nightmare vanished.

Back at the Hikawa Shrine...

Usagi, Rei, Minako, Makoto, Ami, and Naru were sitting on the steps of the Hikawa Shrine.

"I couldn't rescue him."

Usagi replied in a depressed tone.

"Cheer up Usagi-Chan, you'll save him."

Minako tried to cheer Usagi up. It wasn't helping.

"I am a failure."

Usagi replied hanging her head.

"You're not a failure my maiden!"

The Crystal Sword spoke as it appeared.

"Then why is all these bad things happening?"

Usagi asked.

"The Ice Titan wants you out of the way, so he can have world domination."

The Crystal Sword answered.

"I see."

Usagi replied.

"My maiden, lift me high so we can find the next Golden Crystal."

The crystal Sword spoke to her. Usagi grabbed the sword and held it high. She was transformed into Crystal Sailor Moon.

Crystal sword, show me the first Koganeirozuishou!"

Crystal Sailor Moon commanded. The Crystal Sword flashed and sent a pink ball of energy into the air and exploded and showed an image of where the Golden Crystal was.

"I know this place! That's OSA-P!"

Crystal Sailor Moon exclaimed.

"Let's go after that Crystal!"

The Crystal Sword suggested.

"Right!"

Crystal Sailor Moon replied. Crystal Sailor Moon jumped in the air and flew off. It didn't take long, and Crystal Sailor Moon arrived at OSA-P and she went inside.

"Sailor Moon."

Naru's mother greeted her. Crystal Sailor Moon looks around at the jewelry cases. She saw the Golden Crystal sitting in one of the cases.

"That's the Golden Crystal! I need that crystal!"

Crystal Sailor Moon pleaded.

"Why?"

Naru's mother asked.

"I need that crystal to help find a lost princess."

Crystal Sailor Moon replied.

"I see. You saved my daughter many times. Please let me give you the Golden Crystal. It appeared sometime ago. It's yours."

Naru's mother replied. She unlocked the jewelry case hand gave Crystal Sailor Moon the Golden Crystal.

"Thank you!"

Crystal Sailor Moon thanked her. Crystal Sailor Moon left OSA-P.  
Meanwhile, the Titan Nightmare appeared.

"I have come to destroy you!"

Titan Nightmare replied.

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

The girls shouted.

"Make Up!"

They shouted together and they transformed.

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Venus Love And Beauty Shock!"

The Crystal Sailors called their attacks, however Titan Nightmare deflected the attacks back at their senders and the Crystal Sailors were defeated. Crystal Sailor Moon returned from gaining the Golden Crystal and she faced Titan Knightmare.

"Is that you Umino?"

Crystal Sailor Moon asked.

"Umino? Never heard of him!"

Titan Nightmare replied.

"I see. Moon Princess Power!"

Crystal Sailor Moon yelled. She transformed into Princess Serenity.  
The Ginzuishou came out of her brooch in front of her and light started hitting Titan Nightmare. Titan Nightmare vanished.  
Princess Serenity retransformed back into Usagi and collapsed to the ground.

"Thanks Usagi."

Crystal Sailor Mars and Crystal Sailor Jupiter thanked her.

Usagi realized that she must save Umino and as well in finding Crystallina.

Meanwhile that night on top of a building...

Nitara talked with Neeblix.

"So, Usagi has gained two Golden Crystals."

Nitara spoke.

"Yes, there are three more."

Neeblix agreed.

"But something troubles me."

Nitara thought.

"What?"

Neeblix asked.

"Now that Usagi has two Golden Crystals, that means the merging process will begin soon, right?"

Nitara asked.

"Yes. With two Golden Crystals, Usagi will be merging with Princess Crystallina."

Neeblix answered. What will happen next? be there!

Next time on Crystal Princess, things begin to change for Usagi!  
However, that is not all! Usagi feels that her secret as Crystal Sailor Moon will be blown and known to everyone! What'll happen next? Be there!

This episode was completed on: 11/182006

CRYSTAL PRINCESS: THE SAGA OF THE CRYSTAL SAILORS is developed from the original series by The Crystal Knight entitled:  
"Crystal Sailors."

Crystal Princess is (c) 2006 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. Sailor Moon is owned by their proper copyright holders. 


	16. 16 Sprout Out Your Wings Usagi

Kurisutaru Ohimesama: Ano Buyudan No Ano Kurisutaru Sera Crystal Princess: The Saga of The Crystal Sailors

EPISODE 16:  
"SPROUT OUT YOUR WINGS USAGI, PART I"  
By cknight09 at Penname: The Crystal Knight AIM: CKNight09

Rated: PG-13 Based On: The Original Series "Crystal Sailors"

Notes: This takes place after Sailor Moon R and 'Sailor Moon Universal' that was written by Jendra.

NOTES: Beginning of this story for several stories is a team up with the team called: 'Dinosaur Task Force Beast Ranger, which was a Japanese TV series in 1992, Enjoy!

EPISODE 16: SPROUT OUT YOUR WINGS USAGI, PART I

it had been a few days since Usagi found the last Golden Crystal.  
Usagi's life was getting more complex by every minute. Usagi had invited Naru with her to the park to spend the day. Luna was also there to make sure she was okay. Usagi and Naru seen five people dressed in weird outfits. The leader adorned in red shirt which looked like some type of tribal outfit. The one next to him and the tallest on the team was adorned in black and was very handsome.  
One the other side of the leader was a young man dressed in blue and he had a bandanna on his forehead. And next to him was a smaller young man dressed in blue. And next to him was a girl dressed in pink and purple and wearing light pink shorts. She had two ponytails and was the only female on the team. The leader came up to Usagi and talked to her.

"Excuse me. Do you know where I can find this girl named Usagi?"

The man in red spoke. His name was Geki.

"I know of this Usagi you speak of."

Usagi replied.

"You do?"

The young man in blue asked..

"Of course I do silly. She's me."

Usagi answered in a sarcastic but funny tone. The five people there was relived.

"My name is Geki. I lead the team of heroes called Dinosaur Task Force Beast Ranger, our master Barza told us to search for you."

Geki explained.

"Why?"

Usagi asked.

"Barza said that you would be in trouble and you personally would be a target from Bandora's forces which loves to cause trouble."

The girl in pink and purple clothing explained.

"I may be a little dumb and a klutz, but who on earth is Bandora?"

Usagi asked.

"She is the former queen of the Dal tribe and the sorceress who lives on the Moon and she made a deal with Dai Satan a long time ago. She told us in our base that she was going to work with your enemy and definitely try to kill you off."

The young man dressed in yellow replied. His name is Boi.

"I see. So, the Ice Titan has made an agreement with another villain?  
It is going to start getting intense!"

Usagi replied.

"Yes. Maybe you should come with us. Barza wanted to talk with you."

The young man black spoke. His name was Goushi.

"What for? wait... do you guys know I am Sailor Moon by chance?"

Usagi asked.

"We do. Barza told us who you were and that we needed to bring you to our base."

Geki replied.

"I see."

Usagi replied.

"Do you want to go and meet our mentor Barza?"

Geki asked.

"I would like to, but quite frankly, I haven't felt good recently.  
My back has been hurting for the past few days."

Usagi answered them.

"Why?"

Mei asked.

"I really wished I had the answers, first it was nightmares and now it is this."

Usagi replied in a sad tone.

"Nightmares?"

Dan asked.

"Yeah nightmares. I have been plagued with these nightmares as far as I can remember and I have had no peace either from the Ice Titan. He has targeted me time and time again. He adamant about making me die. Already, I have been killed twice and twice I have been revived, because I guess either I have a bigger mission that I have to fulfill or that there's something bigger that I don't know yet."

Usagi replied in a sense that she still didn't understand everything.

"So, you're telling us, that there might be a bigger plan than what you know, right?"

Geki asked.

"Yeah."

Usagi replied. Suddenly Usagi back pains slowly crept on her and then the back pains were in full force knocking her to the ground. She clutched the ground with her hands and she dug in as far as her hands would dig. Her eyes felt like they were going to pop out of her head.  
Sweat dropped from her forehead on to the ground and on her hands.  
And during all of this, her yellow crescent moon appeared and shone brightly. But as quickly as the pains came, the pains vanished. Out of stamina and endurance, Usagi fell to the ground and passed out.

"Usagi-Chan!"

Naru yelled.

"We got to get her to safety!"

Luna, a black cat yelled in fear.

"A talking cat? Where would we take her?"

Mei asked.

"Hikawa Shrine. Have you heard of it?"

Luna asked.

"I believe so."

Geki answered.

"Good. Let's hurry."

Luna spoke urgently. Geki got on his knees and picked up Usagi and carried Usagi in his arms and they rushed to the Hikawa Shrine.

Meanwhile at the palace of the Ice Titan...

The Ice Titan was trying to find a better way to kill his accursed arch nemesis.

"How do we kill my arch nemesis?"

The Ice Titan asked.

"How about you try me?"

Umino asked.

"I see."

The Ice Titan thought.

"I know Usagi best of all and she would be easy to destroy."

Umino suggested.

"Yes. Do it."

The Ice Titan ordered.

"Yes sire, I'll see to it."

Umino replied and transformed into Titan Nightmare and left.

Minutes later at the Hikawa Shrine...

Geki and his friends along with Naru and Luna and Geki carried Usagi in his arms so gently as he made his approach to the shrine.  
Rei was sweeping the cement walkway when Geki arrived carrying Usagi in his arms and she saw him carry her. She dropped her broom and came running to where Geki was standing.

"What happened and who are you?"

Rei asked.

"I am Geki the leader of the Dinosaur Task Force Beast Ranger team and we were talking to her earlier when she suddenly her back started hurting and after that, she fainted."

Geki introduced himself and told of the situation with Usagi.

"Thank you. Let's take her inside."

Rei suggested. Geki brought Usagi inside the shrine. Geki laid Usagi on Rei's bed and Rei covered up Usagi. The Beast Rangers wondered if Usagi was going to be okay.

"Will she be alright?"

Mei asked.

"Yes, she will, however..."

Crystal Sailor Destiny started as she and Neeblix appeared.

"Usagi is going through an intense ordeal that'll change her forever."

Crystal Sailor Destiny replied.

"And who is he?"

Rei asked.

"That's my master and mentor Neeblix the Great Wizard."

Crystal Sailor Destiny answered.

"I am indeed Neeblix. However, Usagi will change indefinitely over the next few months."

Neeblix answered. Usagi started to wake up.

"Usagi-Chan!"

Rei asked.

"Where am I?"

Usagi asked.

"You're in my room."

Rei answered.

"I see."

Usagi sat up and then she stood on her feet.

"maybe you should rest."

Rei suggested.

"No. I am okay. Who is he?"

Usagi replied and then she asked a question.

"My name is Neeblix."

Neeblix answered. Usagi thought for a moment.

"You're that man that warned me that I was going to die if I went into battle, am I right?"

Usagi asked.

"That is correct. I am sorry, but it was most critical that I keep you alive."

Neeblix answered.

"Why?"

Usagi asked.

"First let me ask you a question. Do you still have those two Golden Crystals?"

Neeblix asked.

"Yeah. I have them right here. Why?"

Usagi showed the Golden Crystals.

"I know where the other three Golden Crystals are."

Neeblix answered.

"Where?"

Usagi asked.

"Do you really want to know?"

Neeblix responded.

"Yes. Please tell me!"

Usagi ordered.

"Use your Crystal Sword and you'll find out where they are!"

Neeblix answered.

"Crystal Sword Power Up!"

Usagi yelled. Her Crystal Sword appeared out of nowhere.

"My maiden. You called?"

The Crystal Sword answered.

"Crystal Sword! Show me where the remaining Golden Crystals are hiding!"

Usagi yelled. The Crystal Sword sent a ball of energy into the air and it showed an image of a girl. It was her! Usagi collapsed to the floor in disbelief and in total shock of the truth of what was revealed to her.

"How?"

Usagi asked.

"It's simple. The Golden Crystals were placed there to keep them safe from the Ice Titan also, I know where Princess Crystallina is hiding!"

Neeblix replied.

"Where?"

Usagi questioned. However, she was afraid to hear the answer. Neeblix dropped the bombshell.

"Princess Crystallina is in a hibernated state in you Usagi."

Neeblix answered. Usagi was shocked.

"How?"

Usagi replied.

"Princess Crystallina placed herself inside you just you were born on earth however, there was one thing that she didn't consider."

Neeblix explained.

"What is that?"

Usagi asked.

"She didn't consider this, once she entered your body and placed herself in a hibernated state that there would be no escape for her."

Neeblix explained.

"Why?"

Usagi asked again.

"Because your body is absorbing her and soon when the Pink Crystal appears, Usagi and Crystallina will be one and Usagi will be Princess Crystallina!"

Neeblix explain again.

"Is that why I have those weird nightmares and why my back has been hurting?"

Usagi asked.

"And why the Ice Titan wants to kill her?"

Rei added.

"Yes."

Neeblix replied. Neeblix turned to Usagi.

"Do you want me to extract the remaining Golden Crystals for you?  
It will not be a good experience I will tell you that. There will be some discomfort once they are removed from your body, however it will only be temporary."

Neeblix asked. Usagi thought for a moment. Rei spoke up.

"Usagi be careful!"

Rei stated with great concern.

"Okay. I'll do it."

Usagi decided.

"Good. I have to use the Crystal Sword to extract them. Hold on, this may be of discomfort to you."

Neeblix announced. He used his powers to lift the Crystal Sword and an energy wave erupted from the sword and gently hit Usagi! A ripple effect started to take effect around Usagi. Usagi started screaming as something opened within her and out floated three Golden Crystals! The Golden Crystals floated in the air and then dropped to the floor. Without the crystals in her body, this caused a pink energy to cover her completely and Usagi made a scream to that effect.

"What's happening?"

Rei asked.

"Without the Golden Crystals in her body. Her body is changing to the absence of the Golden Crystals, watch."

Crystal Sailor Destiny replied. The pink energy completely covered Usagi. Usagi was instantly transformed into Crystal Sailor Moon and her cape of Flight and Invisibility came off and landed on the ground. The Crystal Sailor Moon screamed again as something from within her suddenly spouted and grew to its full length. Then the pink energy died down and they saw Crystal Sailor Moon standing there. Rei looked at her.

"Wow!"

Rei exclaimed. Crystal Sailor Moon stood there wondering what else that had happened to her.

"Crystal Sailor Moon, look at yourself!"

Rei stated. Crystal Sailor Moon turned around to see two transparent wings, which were about three and half feet and the wings had a light pink color to them!

"Wow."

Crystal Sailor Moon commented.

"How?"

Crystal Sailor Moon asked.

"Once the crystals were removed, the merging process has begun.  
Over time, you'll see more changes."

Neeblix answered. From outside they heard noise.

"Can Sailor Moon come out to play?"

Titan Nightmare asked as he yelled. Crystal Sailor Moon, Rei,  
Crystal Sailor Destiny, and the Beast Rangers ran outside.

"Mars Crystal Power! Make Up!"

Rei yelled. She transformed into Crystal Sailor Mars.

"Oh, the little girls have come out to play?"

Titan Nightmare asked.

Crystal Sailors Mars prepared for her attack. Then suddenly a bunch of gray golems appeared.

"GOLEMS!"

Geki exclaimed.

"Let's do it!"

Geki shouted as he lifted one of his fists in the air.

"Right!"

The other four replied doing the same action. The Beast Rangers took out their Dino Bucklers and lifted them in front of them.

"DINOBUCKLER!"

The five Beast Rangers shouted. A light shone from the Dino Bucklers and the five were transformed into the five costumed heroes called the Kyouryu Sentai Zyu Renjaa.

"Tyranno Ranger, Geki!"

The one in red shouted.

"Mammoth Ranger, Goushi!"

The one in black shouted.

"Tricera Ranger, Dan!"

The one in blue shouted.

"Tiger Ranger, Boi!"

The one in yellow shouted.

"Ptera Ranger, Mei!"

The one in pink shouted.

"Kyouryu Sentai Zyu Renjaa!"

The Beast Rangers yelled as they did their famous stance. Then they started to charge at the Golems and fight them. Crystal Sailor Mars and Crystal Sailor Moon stood there in disbelief. Neeblix came up to Crystal Sailor Moon.

"Here, take this pink jewel. It will strengthen your powers. Now say 'Pink Jewel Enchantment Power! make Up!' And you'll be transformed wearing the pink crystal crown of the Crystal Moon Kingdom."

Neeblix instructed. Crystal Sailor Moon took the Pink Jewel.

"Pink Jewel Enchantment Power! Make Up!"

Crystal Sailor Moon shouted. The Pink Jewel transformed into a pink crystal tiara and Crystal sailor Moon placed it on her head. Her old tiara vanished.

"You know what attack to use."

Neeblix told her.

"I do! Crystal Moon Thunder!"

Super Crystal Sailor Moon shouted. pink looking thunder came from a clear sky down to her tiara and into the lightning rod on her tiara.

"Crash!"

Super Crystal Sailor Moon shouted. The pink thunder hit the golems and the golems turned to dust.

"I am out of here!"

Titan Nightmare yelled as he vanished.

"Wow."

Tyranno ranger exclaimed.

"That's what I say."

Super Crystal sailor Moon spoke as she retransformed back into her civilian form.

"Look Usagi."

Crystal Sailor Mars spoke.

"What?"

Usagi asked.

"Your wings are still there."

Crystal Sailor mars spoke as she retransformed back into Rei.

"How?"

Usagi asked.

"I can't answer that right now."

Neeblix answered. It was true, he had no real answers for her.

"I see."

Usagi replied.

"Usagi, your crescent moon is still on your forehead."

Rei announced.

"Really?"

Usagi replied. The Beast rangers retransformed back into their civilian forms.

"Who or what are those golems?"

Usagi asked.

"Mindless Soldiers of Bandora."

Geki replied.

"I see."

Usagi stated.

"What would your parents think about discovering your real identity?"

Rei asked moving back to the subject dealing with Usagi.

"Well, I guess I will have to explain some things. Won't I?"

Usagi answered. What will happen next? be there!

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next time on Crystal Princess, ChibiUsa returns from the future to train as a Sailor Senshi and Usagi meets Sarah and Jonathan. Also,  
Usagi's other sibling Travis returns from America. What will happen next? Be there!

This episode was completed on: 11/22/2006

CRYSTAL PRINCESS: THE SAGA OF THE CRYSTAL SAILORS is developed from the original series by The Crystal Knight entitled:  
"Crystal Sailors."

Crystal Princess is (c) 2006 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. Sailor Moon is owned by their proper copyright holders. 


	17. 17 The Return of ChibiUsa

Kurisutaru Ohimesama: Ano Buyudan No Ano Kurisutaru Sera

Crystal Princess: The Saga of The Crystal Sailors

EPISODE 17:

"THE RETURN OF CHIBIUSA, PART II"

By cknight09 at The Crystal Knight

AIM: CKNight09

Rated: PG-13

Based On: The Original Series "Crystal Sailors"

Notes: This takes place after Sailor Moon R and 'Sailor Moon

Universal' that was written by Jendra.

NOTES: Travis Watson enters in this story. He's one of the main

characters from Jendra's Fanfiction: "Sailor Moon: Universal."

Sailor Sun and Sailor Sol are also taken from that same series

and will appear soon in the next episode. The Ice Titan does not

appear in this episode.

EPISODE 17: THE RETURN OF CHIBIUSA, PART II

"Well, I better go see my folks and try to explain this."

Usagi thought. Mamoru shows up on his motorcycle.

"Need a lift?"

Mamoru asked.

"Sure!"

Usagi cheered.

"Okay, put on the spare helmet, please."

Mamoru told her.

"Right."

Usagi replied and put on the helmet.

"Now, hold on tight Usako!"

Mamoru told her.

"Okay."

She replied and put her hands on Mamoru's sides as he took off.

Meanwhile... In the future... in Crystal Tokyo...

Neo Princess Serenity sat in her room with a picture of Usagi, Mamoru

and the other Sailor Senshi and she wondered how they were doing.

Her mother entered in her room. Neo Queen Serenity came into her room.

"Small Lady, I need to talk to you."

Her mother called. ChibiUsa turned around and saw her mother. She wore

a white flowing dress that went to the floor. On her back were two

transparent wings that were pink and about the same size as Usagi's

in the past and her mother had some news for her.

"Yes, mother?"

ChibiUsa asked.

"Father and I had came to a decision and decided that we want you to go

see Usagi and her friends again. Things are changing in the past, we need

you to be there for Usagi, But you won't go unprotected! Crystal Sailor

Destiny gave me this to give to you."

Neo Queen Serenity told her as she handed Small Lady a brooch.

"I don't mean to be rude, who in the world is Crystal Sailor Destiny?"

ChibiUsa asked.

"Oh, that's right! You haven't met her yet. I want you to go back to

the past and she'll meet you at the park."

Neo Queen Serenity explained.

"And the Brooch?"

ChibiUsa asked.

"That Brooch is called the Crystal Moon Purity Heart Brooch. It will

transform you into Sailor Moon. All you do now is put the Ginzuishou

in that, Brooch and you can transform into Sailor Moon."

Neo Queen Serenity explained.

"I can't call myself Sailor Moon! Everyone will be confused."

ChibiUsa explained.

"I see. You're called ChibiUsa in the past, right?"

Neo Queen Serenity asked.

"Yeah."

ChibiUsa replied.

"How about Crystal Sailor Chibi Moon?"

Neo Queen serenity asked.

"I like it!"

ChibiUsa cheered.

"Good. Now change into your civilian clothes and meet me down stars."

Neo Queen Serenity told her and she went downstairs. Diana her cat

sat on the bed.

"That is so cool! You're going to the past?"

Diana the gray kitten asked.

"Yeah. I want to go with you as your advisor!"

Diana replied.

"You got to ask Luna and Artemis."

ChibiUsa replied.

"Alright, I will."

Diana replied and jumped off the bed and went down stairs. In the

meantime, ChibiUsa changed into her civilian clothes and went down

stars. Downstairs, Neo Queen Serenity, King Endymion, and the Inner

Senshi stood there with Luna, Artemis, and Diana waited for her.

"Are you ready?"

Neo Queen Serenity asked.

"Yes. Can Diana come with me?"

ChibiUsa asked.

"As long as Luna or Artemis

don't mind it."

Neo Queen Serenity replied.

"I don't mind. As long as she'll help Small Lady succeed."

Luna replied.

"I will!"

Diana replied. Diana ran over where ChibiUsa was standing.

"I'm off!"

ChibiUsa announced.

"Take care."

Sailor Mercury spoke.

"Be good to Usagi."

Neo Queen Serenity told her.

"Take care."

Sailor Mars told her.

"Be good."

Sailor Jupiter told her.

"Sayonara!"

Sailor Venus told her.

"Bye everyone! Thank you!"

ChibiUsa thanked them.

ChibiUsa takes her Time Key from her pocket and lifts it in the air.

Diana is on her shoulder. ChibiUsa spoke.

"Please time guardian Cronos, open the path to the time gate and take

me to the year 1995! Please guide me there!"

ChibiUsa spoke as a pink power covered her and in a flash, she was gone.

"Small Lady, be safe!"

Luna thought.

In the present time...

Mamoru drove Usagi on his motorcycle. They were headed for the

Tsukino's and finally, they were there. Mamoru stopped his motorcycle

and Usagi and Mamoru got off. Usagi got her broach and spoke.

"Crystal Moon Enchantment Power! Make Up!"

Usagi called out. She transformed into Crystal Sailor Moon.

"Come on, transform into Tuxedo Kamen, I am going have to explain why

you help me."

Crystal Sailor Moon told him. Mamoru took out a red rose and

transformed into Tuxedo Kamen.

"All right. Let's go to the door."

Crystal Sailor Moon told him. They went to the door and Usagi knocked

on the door and Ikuko opened the door.

"Oh, it's you Sailor Moon?"

Ikuko stated.

"May we come in?"

Crystal Sailor Moon asked.

"Sure, by all means."

Ikuko replied. Ikuko led Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask inside. They sat

down on the sofa.

"What brings you here? Have you come to see Usagi? She's not here

right now."

Ikuko told her. Kenji walked from the table and sat on the

other couch.

"Have you wondered who I really am?"

Crystal Sailor Moon asked.

"Well... I wondered who you really were but, does your folks know

who you really are?"

Kenji asked. Shingo and from upstairs and came over and sat by

his mother.

"Oh, it's Sailor Moon."

Shingo spoke.

"Do you know why sometime ago how Usagi and myself vanished at

the same time?"

Crystal Sailor Moon asked.

"I know Usagi had been missing, I also know that you had been missing

for a time."

Ikuko replied. Crystal Sailor Moon touched her broach and she

retransformed back into Usagi. Usagi wore a rink blouse and skirt

set. Kenji, Ikuko, and Shingo were in complete shock! Shingo fell

out of his seat and on to the floor.

"Usagi, you're Sailor Moon?"

Ikuko asked.

"Yes. I have been Sailor Moon for just over two years."

Usagi replied.

"Then, who's he?"

Ikuko asked.

"Him?"

Usagi asked.

"Yeah."

Kenji asked.

"Are you sure you want to know?"

Usagi asked.

"Yeah."

Shingo replied.

"Okay."

Usagi answered them. Mamoru took the rose and retransformed back into

Mamoru. Usagi's family was in shock.

"He's Tuxedo Kamen?"

Shingo asked.

"Yes. He's been Tuxedo Kamen longer than I have been Sailor Moon."

Usagi replied.

"Why reveal to us who you really are?"

Kenji asked.

"Because I am changing and you'll find out who I really am and then

I would have to explain it later."

Usagi replied.

"Changing? How?"

Ikuko asked.

"Here. Look at this!"

Usagi replied taking the five Golden Crystals from her pocket and

placed them on the table.

"What are those? Diamonds?"

Kenji asked.

"No. Not Diamonds. Golden Crystals."

Usagi replied.

"Golden Crystals?"

Kenji asked.

"Well, they caused this."

Usagi replied as she turned around to where they could see her back.

"Those are wings."

Usagi spoke again.

"Wings? How'd did you get those?"

Ikuko asked.

"From those. They triggered it."

Usagi replied pointing to the Golden Crystals sitting on the table.

"How could something like those do that to you?"

Shingo asked.

"Remember when I had vanished and when I disappeared for three days?"

Usagi asked.

"Yeah."

Ikuko replied.

"A princess inside is causing this transformation and it's

irreversible! Soon, I'll change for good. That's why I have

those wings. That's why I wanted to tell you this."

Usagi replied. The Tsukino's didn't know what to say.

"We have to go."

Usagi stated.

"If you'd be hurt…"

Ikuko stated.

"Don't worry. That's why I have him near me."

Usagi replied pointing at Mamoru. Kenji got up. And went over

to Usagi and Mamoru.

"Please son, I leave her into your hands. It's your responsibility.

I am trusting her care to you."

Kenji told Mamoru.

"Thank you sir."

Mamoru replied as he shook Kenji's hand. Then Usagi picked up the

Golden Crystals and placed them in her pockets. Then Her and

Mamoru left. Mamoru and Usagi got on the motorcycle and left the

residence of the Tsukino's and they headed for the airport.

"Why are we going to the airport?"

Usagi asked.

"Remember we are supposed to meet Travis at the airport?"

Mamoru replied.

"Yeah. I remember now. Travis wrote me a letter and I was supposed

to meet them there."

Usagi replied.

"We're almost at the Airport. Hold on."

Mamoru told her. Soon they arrived at the airport and went inside.

They went to the terminal and waited. Soon the plane landed and

arrived at the terminal. Soon people started to come out and Mamoru

seen Travis. Travis came up to Usagi and Mamoru.

"Hey there."

Mamoru spoke in a cheerful tone.

"Hello."

Travis replied. Usagi came up to him and hugged him.

"Travis!"

Usagi came up to hug him but, Travis turned her around.

"How'd did you get those?"

Travis asked.

"I'll explain soon."

Usagi told him. The three left the airport.

"I can go ahead. You two meet me at the Hikawa Shrine."

Usagi told them. Usagi flew to the Hikawa Shrine while Mamoru

and Travis rode on the motorcycle. At the Hikawa Shrine a girl

and a young man arrived at the Hikawa Shrine. Rei saw them.

The girl had hair like Usagi and the young man was very handsome.

"Usagi? Is that you?"

Rei asked.

"No. My name is Sarah and this is Jonathan my brother. We came from

the United States and we have two siblings that we are looking for."

Sarah replied.

"I See."

Rei replied. Usagi came out of the sky and landed.

"Who are they?"

Usagi asked.

"My name is Sarah."

Sarah replied.

"And my name is Jonathan."

Jonathan replied.

"I see. Your hairstyle… it looks like mine? I thought I always had

the trademark hairstyle."

Usagi commented.

"And so did I."

Sarah commented. Then a sudden flash of pink light occurred and

a pink haired girl appeared.

"ChibiUsa!?!"

Usagi asked.

"USAGI!"

ChibiUsa greeted her. The two hug each other.

"Why did you come back here?"

Usagi asked.

"My mom and dad…"

ChibiUsa started to answer but, Usagi stopped her.

"Another time, when we are alone. There are strangers here."

Usagi told her. Mamoru and Travis finally showed up.

"Who are they?"

Mamoru asked.

"Small Lady!"

Travis cheered. What will happen now? Find out next time.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next time on Crystal Princess, The Ice Titan uses a Dark Evil

Crystal from the dark side of the Crystal Moon to kill off

Usagi. What will happen? Be there!

This episode was completed on: 11/29/2006

CRYSTAL PRINCESS: THE SAGA OF THE CRYSTAL SAILORS is developed

from the original series by The Crystal Knight entitled:

"Crystal Sailors."

Crystal Princess is (c) 2006 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction

Productions. Sailor Moon is owned by their proper copyright

holders.


	18. 18 The Insidious Plot of The Ice Titan

Kurisutaru Ohimesama: Ano Buyudan No Ano Kurisutaru Sera

Crystal Princess: The Saga of The Crystal Sailors

EPISODE 18:

"THE INSIDIOUS PLOT OF THE ICE TITAN, PART III"

By cknight09 at The Crystal Knight

AIM: CKNight09

Rated: PG-13

Based On: The Original Series "Crystal Sailors"

Notes: This takes place after Sailor Moon R and 'Sailor Moon

Universal' that was written by Jendra.

EPISODE 18: THE INSIDIOUS PLOT OF THE ICE TITAN, PART III

It was the dead of night. Morgoth and Belogore running through the

streets looking for something. Suddenly a comet suddenly hit the

ground and when the dust cleared, there was a dark evil crystal

glowing. Morgoth and Belogore saw the Dark Evil Crystal. The Dark

Crystal fell near the Tsukino home. Usagi was still up. The rays

of the Kuraizuishou shone and Usagi collapsed to the floor.

"Usagi!"

Luna yelled. Morgoth picked up the Kuraizuishou. He spoke.

"That is the Tsukino residence, right?"

Morgoth asked.

"Yeah, why?"

Belogore asked.

"Then Miss Usagi Tsukino is probably not feeling too good right now."

Morgoth explained.

"Let's not let her suffer now. Let's take this to the master."

Belogore replied. Morgoth picked up the Kuraizuishou and both Morgoth

and Belogore teleported away with the Kuraizuishou and the night

returned to normal once again. Meanwhile, in Usagi's room, Usagi

was still out cold. Luna was getting desperate.

"Rei, this is Luna!"

Luna shouted into Usagi's communicator. Rei woke up hearing Luna

shouting.

"What's wrong Luna?"

Rei asked desperately.

"It's Usagi. Come quickly!"

Luna yelled.

"Alright. I'll be there soon!"

Rei replied. Rei got dressed and left the Hikawa Shrine. Rei

transformed and ran down the street. Near Usagi's home, she

seen an impact crater and felt an evil presence. Then Rei

jumped into Usagi's window.

"I came as soon as I could. What happened?"

Crystal Sailor Mars asked.

"It's Usagi. She fell unconscious and won't wake up!"

Luna answered.

"Usagi! Wake up Usagi!"

Crystal Sailor Mars yelled as she gently shook her. The dark energy

passed and Usagi started to recover and wake up.

"Usagi... are you okay?"

Crystal Sailor Mars asked.

"I am fine."

Usagi replied.

"What happened?"

Crystal Sailor Mars asked.

"Well, I felt a great evil, just before I passed out. I never felt

anything like that before."

Usagi answered her.

"Anything that we should be concerned about?"

Crystal Sailor Mars asked.

"I don't know. Maybe we should meet up tomorrow and discuss this

further."

Usagi replied.

"Okay. See you tomorrow."

Crystal Sailor Mars replied. Then she left. That night Usagi, Travis,

Sarah, and Jonathan had the same dream. The next morning they all

met at the park.

"So, we are siblings of not only the present, but the past?"

Sarah asked.

"Yes. That's what the dream said."

Usagi replied.

"Well, I knew Usagi and myself were related, but I had no idea of us

being related."

Travis explained. A man in orange armor appeared.

"Who are you?"

Usagi asked.

"Surely, you four haven't forgot about me. I am the King of the Sun

Kingdom, they call me the Sol Lord, but my name is Solace. I was

once the husband of Serenity, Queen of the Moon Kingdom, but the

marriage was dissolved when Queen Serenity died after sealing Queen

Metallia and Queen Beryl. I have been watching you four and hoping

that you four will come together soon and now it has come to pass."

King Solace explained.

"I see."

Travis spoke.

"Travis, do you still have the Sun Stone?"

King Solace asked.

"Yeah. I still have it. It's right here."

Travis replied showing the Sun Stone on hilt.

"Let me see it please."

King Solace asked.

"Sure."

Travis replied. Travis handed over the Sun Stone.

"You all will inherit the powers of the Sun. You will be known

as the Sun Soldiers."

King Solace spoke as he used the Sun Stone. The Sun Stone split

in two! Now there was two Sun Stones. The original Sun Stone

split again and one of the Sun Stones turned into a yellow

looking crystal. Then the yellow looking crystal split again and

it formed another crystal.

"Now, for the girls, you'll get the Sun Crystals. For the boys

you get the Sun Stones. Now Usagi, let me see the Ginzuishou."

King Solace explained. Usagi opened up her broach and she lifted

the Ginzuishou from its base and she handed it to him. King

Solace split the Ginzuishou into two. And then he split the

Ginzuishou again and he split it one more time until there

was four silver crystals. Two of the Silver Crystals he changed

into Moon Stones and then King Solace spoke once more.

"The girls get the Silver Crystals and the guys get the Moon  
Stones. The Sun Stones, The Moon Stones, The Sun Crystals, and

the Silver Crystals all have the same warning. If you use these

items at full power, you'll die. You have to discover your

transformation phrases for yourselves."

King Solace explained.

"That's easy for me. I know my transformation into Crystal Sailor

Moon! But, my transformation into Sailor Sun…"

Usagi explained.

"We'll discover it soon enough."

Jonathan replied.

At the palace of the Ice Titan…

Morgoth and Belogore along with Kunzite and the other henchmen

met with the Ice Titan.

"Master, here is the Kuraizuishou. We found it as soon as it crashed

near the Tsukino residence, I am sure Usagi didn't like its power."

Morgoth explained.

"I see. So, that crystal affects her. Then I will make sure that Usagi

is killed by the power of the Kuraizuishou!"

The Ice Titan revealed his evil plot.

"Master, I suggest we use a Robo Monster."

Belogore suggested.

"And, I suggest you use one of mine!"

A familiar voice spoke. A woman stood there in front of the Ice Titan

and dressed in a brown dress wearing two horns on her head. And two

cones on her chest that stuck out and in her hands was the Dora

Scepter.

"Who are you?"

Umino asked.

"I am Bandora, the sworn enemy of the Zyu Renjaa! If you want to

kill that Sailor Moon girl, I suggest you use one of my Dora Monsters

and that will put that girl out of her pathetic misery existence."

Bandora replied.

"That could work, but see here Bandora-Sama, this is the Dark Evil

Crystal. It targets all who is pure and good. That Usagi will be

immobilized by the power of the Kuraizuishou. Robo Ninja arise!"

The Ice Titan replied. Then he called for one of his Robo Monsters.

A hideous monster appeared holding two Japanese Swords in his hands.

"Now, Robo Ninja, you're job is to lure Sailor Moon and her friends

out into the open and then I will do the rest."

The Ice Titan replied.

"Yes master."

Robo Ninja replied. Then he vanished.

Elsewhere…

Usagi met up with Rei, Ami, Makoto, Minako, and Sarah were discussed

what had happened recently. Then Robo Ninja appeared.

"Let's transform! Crystal Moon Enchantment Power!"

Usagi shouted.

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"Sun Crystal Power!"

They shouted.

"Make Up!"

They were transformed into their proper forms.

"Ha! You fell into my trap!"

The Ice Titan spoke as he appeared with his henchmen.

"This will be the end of you Sailor Moon!"

The Ice Titan spoke. He had a lead box in his hands.

"I have a special gift for you Sailor Moon!"

The Ice Titan spoke again.

"What gift? It can't possibly be good."

Crystal Sailor Moon replied.

"Good is a point of view Usagi. It all depends what is really

good! In this case, it's good for me!"

The Ice Titan explained. The Ice Titan came closer to Crystal

Sailor Moon and he opened the lead box. Inside the Kuraizuishou

glowed beautifully. The Ice Titan came closer to Crystal Sailor

Moon. Crystal Sailor Moon put her hand out to stop him, but she

was powerless to stop him. Crystal Sailor Moon dropped to her knees

as the power of the Kuraizuishou glowed fiercely and Crystal Sailor

Moon collapsed to the ground totally helpless and immobilized by

the Kuraizuishou. A red rose hit the Kuraizuishou. A shard from it

fell at Mercury's feet. Tuxedo Kamen and Crystal Sailor Chibi Moon

appeared along with Crystal Sailor Destiny.

"For those who attack beautiful maidens and want to kill them, I

Tuxedo Kamen will not forgive you!"

Tuxedo Kamen yelled.

"To hurt Usagi and to cause her pain I Crystal Sailor Chibi Moon

will punish you!"

Crystal Sailor Chibi Moon spoke. Crystal Sailor Chibi Moon's

Crystal Moon Purity Heart Rod appeared. She grabbed it. It was

a pink rod with a yellow crescent moon on it and it was made of

crystal.

"Crystal Moon Purity Heart Enchantment!"

Crystal Sailor Chibi Moon yelled as she spun around with her

Crystal Moon Purity Heart Rod in her hand. The light from

her rod hit Robo Ninja and he turned into dust.

"Good job Chibi Moon!"

Crystal Sailor Mars congratulated her.

"Thanks, but we got a serious matter at hand! We must get Usagi

out of here! Tuxedo Kamen, please pick her up and let's go somewhere

safe!"

Crystal Sailor Chibi Moon ordered. Tuxedo Kamen agreed and he picked

her up. To him, Crystal Sailor Moon appeared to be very heavy.

"GOD! She is so heavy."

Tuxedo Kamen yelled as he picked her up in his arms.

"It's the power of the Kuraizuishou. If we get away from it,

Usagi will recover."

Crystal Sailor Destiny replied. Mercury seen the shard from the

Kuraizuishou and picked it up.

"Let's go to my place. She'll be safe there."

Tuxedo Kamen suggested. They all retreated and ran to Mamoru's

apartment. Will Usagi get better? Be there!

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next time on Crystal Princess, Usagi's friends try to find a way

to save her? Then Umino appears to take Usagi on one on one! Can

Usagi return Umino to normal? Be there!

This episode was completed on: 12/04/2006

CRYSTAL PRINCESS: THE SAGA OF THE CRYSTAL SAILORS is developed

from the original series by The Crystal Knight entitled:

"Crystal Sailors."

Crystal Princess is (c) 2006 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction

Productions. Sailor Moon is owned by their proper copyright

holders.


	19. 19 The Redemption of Umino

Kurisutaru Ohimesama: Ano Buyudan No Ano Kurisutaru Sera

Crystal Princess: The Saga of The Crystal Sailors

EPISODE 19:

"THE REDEMPTION OF UMINO, PART IV"

By cknight09 at The Crystal Knight

AIM: CKNight09

Rated: PG-13

Based On: The Original Series "Crystal Sailors"

Notes: This takes place after Sailor Moon R and 'Sailor Moon

Universal' that was written by Jendra.

EPISODE 19: THE REDEMPTION OF UMINO, PART IV

Everyone gathered at Mamoru's apartment. The situation was very

grave. The Ice Titan used the Kuraizuishou on Usagi and she

eventually, fell unconscious and hasn't awoken since.

"How is she?"

Crystal Sailor Mars asked.

"Not good. She still hasn't woken up yet."

Crystal Sailor Mercury replied.

"It must be the power of the Kuraizuishou."

Crystal Sailor Destiny replied.

"But there's no Kuraizuishou here..."

Crystal Sailor Mercury replied, but she was stopped when Crystal

Sailor Destiny opened Crystal Sailor Mercury's hand.

"Where did you get that shard?"

Crystal Sailor Destiny asked.

"Well, It's when Tuxedo Kamen threw his rose at the Kuraizuishou

that was trying to hurt Usagi, a shard fell at my feet, and I picked

up the shard without realizing it."

Crystal Sailor Mercury replied.

"That shard has the power of the other one. We must shield her from

its deadly rays."

Crystal Sailor Destiny replied.

"But how?"

Tuxedo Kamen asked.

"Well, I know that Superman is allergic of Kryptonite. So, the

Kuraizuishou affects Usagi. Maybe lead will do the same thing

and protect Usagi just like it does Superman."

Crystal Sailor Mercury replied.

"Where are we going to find some lead?"

Crystal Sailor Chibi Moon asked.

"I do have some. It's in the other room."

Tuxedo Kamen spoke as he retransformed back into Mamoru. He went

into the other room and got the lead. It was a huge chunk of

lead. Mamoru placed the lead on the table.

"How can we reshape that chunk of lead?"

Mamoru asked.

"I can! I can heat up the lead to reshape it into anything I want."

Crystal Sailor Solar replied. She picked up the lead and placed it

in her hands and her hands glowed yellow as she caused her solar

power to grow. Then she picked up the lead and cut it in half with

her hand. Part of the lead fell to the floor. With the other chunk

of lead still in her hands, she reshaped it into a box. Then she

placed the lead box on the table. Then she picked up the other

chunk of lead that fell to the floor and she started to reshaping

the lead into a lid and she made the lead lid the same shape and size

as the lead box sitting on the table and fitted the lid on the lead

box.

"There it's done. What do you think?"

Crystal Sailor Solar asked.

"Not bad if I do say so myself!"

Crystal Sailor Destiny replied. Crystal Sailor Mercury placed the shard

of the Kuraizuishou in the lead box and closed the lid of the box.

"Now we wait."

Crystal Sailor Destiny stated.

"How long will it take for her to recover?"

Mamoru asked.

"I don't know. She was exposed to the Kuraizuishou for a long time,

so it'll take her time for her body to regain its strength."

Crystal Sailor Destiny explained.

"I see."

Crystal Sailor Jupiter thought. Crystal Sailor Mars knelt down to

where Crystal Sailor Sun was and held her hand. Rei thought that

she would lead her strength to Usagi by holding her hand. The

hours passed and it was now late at night and up to this point,

Usagi's hand had been rather cold. But her warmth was growing

again. Crystal Sailor Mars had retransformed during the night

and she was hoping a miracle would take place. Usagi's body

grew ever warmer. This action caused Rei to wake up.

"Huh!?! Usagi! You're returning to normal. I am so happy."

Rei spoke out loud. After that Crystal Sailor Sun retransformed

into Usagi and Usagi woke up.

"USAGI! YOU'RE AWAKE!"

Rei yelled.

"Not so loud. I got a headache."

Usagi groaned.

"I am sorry. I am glad you're okay."

Rei replied. Usagi looked around where she was sitting, but she saw

no one.

"Rei... I can't see! I am blind!"

Usagi cried.

"I am sure it's temporary. Maybe if you rest some more, by the next

time you wake up, you'll have recovered your sight."

Rei replied. Usagi took Rei's advice and went back to sleep. Hours

passed and Usagi's eyesight returned too normal. By this time,

everyone had awakened and watching Usagi. Usagi woke up again

and just lay there staring into space.

"Usagi? Are you okay?"

Makoto asked. Usagi just lay there not saying a word.

"Usako, are you okay?"

Mamoru asked. Usagi still hadn't said anything yet. Usagi thought the

first few encounters and how they got more difficult with each turn.

Then Usagi was brought back to reality when Rei gently shook her.

"Usagi? Are you okay Usagi?"

Rei asked. Usagi sat up and looked at Rei.

"I am fine."

Usagi replied.

"We didn't think you'd ever recover."

Ami stated.

"Really? Was it that bad?"

Usagi asked.

"Yes. If the Ice Titan had succeeded, you would have died and

Princess Crystallina would die too."

Nitara Nori explained.

"Why Crystallina?"

Usagi asked.

"Haven't you learned anything yet by what we told you before?

Princess Crystallina is inside you in a hibernated state and

if you get killed by the Kuraizuishou, you and Crystallina

will die!"

Nitara Nori replied.

"Then, is there anything that counteract the deadly rays of the

Kuraizuishou?""

Usagi asked.

"There is on device that may prove effective against the deadly

rays of the Kuraizuishou."

Nitara Nori replied. Neeblix appeared.

"Yes. There's one device. And that's the power of the Crystal

Star Key. With it, you'll be covered in Pink Crystal. You'll

be the only female knight among the Crystal Sailors. Ami, uncover

the lid to the Kuraizuishou shard and place it near Usagi."

Neeblix ordered. Ami uncovered the lid to the lead box and took

out the Kuraizuishou shard and brought it near Usagi. Usagi was

trying to persuade with Ami to recover the shard of the Kuraizuishou

and so, that she wouldn't faint under its deadly power.

"Please… no… I beg of you!"

Usagi pleaded. But Usagi started to succumb to the power of the

Kuraizuishou. Neeblix intervened.

"That's enough. Please place the shard back in the box and cover

it up."

Neeblix ordered. Ami put the shard back into the lead box and covered

it up. Usagi quickly recovered from the ordeal and Neeblix spoke to

Usagi.

"Here take this Crystal Star Key and shout 'Crystal Star Key Power!

Make Up!"

Neeblix told her. He handed Usagi the Crystal Star Key.

"Crystal Star Key Power! Make Up!"

Usagi yelled. A pink light covered her. In moments she was covered

with Pink Crystal Armor from head to toe.

"Now, Ami uncover the lead box and place the Kuraizuishou near

Crystal Armored Sailor Moon."

Neeblix ordered. Ami did as she was told. She placed the shard of the

Kuraizuishou near Crystal Armored Sailor Moon, but it had no effect

on her! Then Ami placed the shard back in the box and covered it.

Crystal Armored Sailor Moon retransformed back into Usagi.

"If a crisis arises, call on the power of the Crystal Star Key and

you'll be protected."

Nitara Nori stated. Then there was a knock at the door. Mamoru opened

the door. It was Geki and the other Beast Rangers.

"We have an emergency!"

Geki announced.

"What?"

Usagi asked.

"There's a villain called Titan Nightmare that insists in battling

you and also, Bandora our sworn enemy has unleashed some monsters

of her own as well as the Ice Titan!"

Burai replied. Usagi walked up to Burai.

"Who are you? I never had seen you before."

Usagi asked.

"I am Burai. Geki's older brother, I have the power of Dragon Caesar.

I was told that I had to be here. I had to meet you. Geki told so

much about you."

Burai replied.

"I see. Everyone, let's go."

Usagi told everyone. They all transformed and encountered Titan

Nightmare and all the Dora and Robo Monsters!

"Crystal Star Key Power! Make Up!"

Crystal sailor Moon transformed into Crystal Armored Sailor Moon!

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Venus Love And Beauty Shock!"

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Destiny Sphere of Darkness!"

The five Crystal Sailors combined their powers together and

Titan Nightmare got zapped and weakened.

"NOW! SAILOR MOON! SAVE UMINO!"

Crystal sailor Mars shouted.

"Right! Moon Healing Escalation!"

Crystal Armored Sailor Moon spoke as her broach opened up and shone.

The Silver Crystal showed Umino the truth of all things. It showed

Umino the relationship between Naru and Usagi, between Usagi and

Umino. A white light covered Umino and it cleansed him of the

brainwashing.

"REFRESH!"

Titan Nightmare yelled as he returned to Umino. Umino collapsed

to the ground and fainted. Meanwhile, the Dora monsters and

the Robo Monsters decided to combine as one. Then Bandora made

the monster grows to full size.

"Protective Beasts, we need you!"

The Beast Rangers yelled. Five Protective Beasts appeared. The five

Beast Rangers leapt in the air into their Protective Beasts.

"Dragon Caesar!"

The Dragon Ranger called as he played his Beast Playing Sword.

Dragon Caesar appeared.

"Tyranno Sonic!"

The Tyranno Ranger yelled as his Protective Beast moved into position

and fired a blast of energy at the monster. But the monster sent the

energy back and the Protective Beasts fell to the ground.

"King Brachion! Please come out! We call on you!"

The Tyranno Ranger shouted. The five Protective Beasts united as

DaiZyuJin and then Dragon Caesar connected with DaiZyuJin and

became Jutei DaiZyuJin. And King Brachion's cannons moved forward

and so did King Brachion's head. Then Jutei DaiZyuJin united with

King Brachion and a huge explosion occurred when the Protective

Beasts united.

"Ultimate DaiZyuJin!"

The Beast Rangers yelled.

"GRAN BANISHER!"

The Beast Rangers yelled. The power of Ultimate DaiZyuJin was sent

towards Ultimate DaiZyuJin and they were beaten. Then Crystal

Armored Sailor Moon spoke to Ultimate DaiZyuJin!

"I can help you defeat that monster! Bring me aboard!"

Crystal Armored Sailor Moon spoke. Ultimate DaiZyuJin's eyes lit

up and brought Crystal Armored Sailor Moon aboard.

"Crystal Sword Power Up!"

Crystal Armored Sailor Moon yelled. The Crystal Sword appeared.

"Crystal Sword Elimination!"

Crystal Armored Sailor Moon shouted.

"Gran Banisher!"

The Beast Rangers yelled. The power of the Crystal Sword and Ultimate

DaiZyuJin was hurled at the monster. The monster fell down and

exploded.

Later…

Umino and Usagi faced each other.

"Thank you Usagi. You saved me."

Umino thanked her.

"You're welcome. Naru will be glad to know that you're okay."

Usagi replied.

What will happen next? Be there!

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next time on Crystal Princess, Usagi's Nightmares intensifies and

Usagi has a dream and meets someone familiar to her. Who is it?

Be there!

This episode was completed on: 12/06/2006

CRYSTAL PRINCESS: THE SAGA OF THE CRYSTAL SAILORS is developed

from the original series by The Crystal Knight entitled:

"Crystal Sailors."

Crystal Princess is (c) 2006 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction

Productions. Sailor Moon is owned by their proper copyright

holders.


	20. 20 Dreams And Visions

Kurisutaru Ohimesama: Ano Buyudan No Ano Kurisutaru Sera Crystal Princess: The Saga of The Crystal Sailors

EPISODE 20:  
"DREAMS AND VISIONS, PART V"  
By crystalknight at copper dot net Penname: The Crystal Knight AIM: Eccadairius

Rated: PG-13 Based On: The Original Series "Crystal Sailors"

Notes: This takes place after Sailor Moon R and 'Sailor Moon Universal' that was written by Jendra. Sorry it took so long to finish this!

EPISODE 20: DREAMS AND VISIONS, PART V

At the Palace of the Ice Titan...

The Ice Titan discussed his recent plans with his henchmen.

"I have the Kuraizuishou in my hands and no one can stop me!"

The Ice Titan gloated with joy. However, Morgoth and the others were stumped.

"So, you are not disappointed about what happened to all of your monsters?"

Morgoth asked.

"Sometimes, you must make sacrifices in order to achieve success!"

The Ice Titan replied.

"I see."

Kunzite replied.

"Belogore, did you do as I required?"

The Ice Titan asked.

"Yes sire. Usagi's nightmares as been intensified by your spell."

Belogore replied.

"Good, all is going according to my plan!"

The Ice Titan laughed with glee.

"What now?"

Zoicite asked.

"My plan intensifies! I also will cause Usagi to stay asleep and not wake up and then she will die in her sleep!"

The Ice Titan added to his plan.

"So, will this plan work?"

Morgoth asked.

"If this plan fails, I have many others I can use in place of this one."

The Ice Titan answered.

Meanwhile... at Usagi's house, Ami and Nitara Nori was observing Usagi while she slept. They noticed that Usagi's nightmares were intensified greatly. They watched for hours through the night and the next morning, they were to wake up Usagi, however they discovered that Usagi wasn't waking up and they realized that something was dreadfully wrong.

"She isn't waking Ami."

Nitara spoke in a worried tone.

"It may be a spell caused by the Ice Titan."

Ami thought.

"I agree. We must get her somewhere else than here. Her parents will be a target if she stays here."

Nitara Nori told Ami in a strong tone.

"I think it's best too. What do we do?"

Ami agreed. Nitara Nori lifted up her staff and spoke.

"Great power of the Crystal Moon, I ask of your great holy power to transport us to the Hikawa Shrine in great haste! Please hear my cry great power of the Crystal Moon!"

Nitara Nori cried out. Power erupted from her staff and Ami,  
Usagi, and Nitara were transported to the Hikawa Shrine. Moments later, they appeared in Rei's room. Rei looked surprised.

"What is wrong?"

Rei asked.

"Usagi is a deep sleep and won't wake up."

Nitara spoke in a concerned tone.

"What do we do?"

Ami asked.

"I don't think I can do anything for her. This is a powerful spell of the Ice Kingdom. The spell has no known cure."

Nitara reported.

"What a shame."

Rei cursed. Meanwhile, Usagi had nightmares that were terrible beyond imagination. Then a sleeping power within her arose and cured her of her deep slumber spell and Usagi's spirit was transported to a far away place. There she met the person causing all of her troubles.

"Where am I?"

Usagi thought as she looked around. She was floating in outer space and she came close to a moon that had been wiped clean of all its inhabitants and a nearby planet were in the same disrepair. A soft kind voice spoke.

"You are in the Solar System were I was born. You are near of the place where I called home... the Crystal Moon."

The mysterious young woman spoke.

"Who are you?"

Usagi asked.

"I am the cause of all your hardship. I have done a terrible deed, by placing myself within you. Now you suffer because of me. Be strong and survive. A Celestial Being like me wasn't supposed to mingle and interfere with a human, but I was afraid for my own existence and chose you for myself to hide in. In placing myself in you, I broke my sacred vows as a Princess of the Crystal Moon and caused you to never be the same again! By placing myself in you, I will now be absorbed by your body and have caused you to be unstable. The Koganeirozuishou must be reunited and reform the Momoirozuishou.  
When the Momoirozuishou appears once more, you and I will be one and you will become stable once more."

The beautiful young woman replied.

"You are Princess Crystallina?"

Usagi asked. The young woman appeared before Usagi. She wore a long pink dress with blue accents at the top of her dress and her hair was as long as Usagi's hairstyle, but it was longer. Her hair was turquoise blue color and she had wings like Usagi had. Usagi studied the young woman that was standing in front of her.

"You must be strong. If you die, I die."

Crystallina told her.

"It isn't that easy."

Usagi groaned. Usagi had been attacked time after time without end lately.  
The Ice Titan hated her with a passion and she couldn't escape it.

⌠Please, try to survive. Understand?"

Crystallina asked. Usagi nodded. Crystallina vanished and Usagi went back to her world and began to wake. The spell that was over her broke as well as the sleeping spell. Usagi looked around and saw Grandpa watching over her.

"You have been asleep for nearly four days and the others have been keeping watch over you."

Grandpa told her.

"I see. That was nice of them to keep watch over me."

Usagi thought. Over the next thirty minutes to an hour, the others began to wake up.

"Usagi, are you okay?"

Rei asked.

"I am okay, for the moment. But, I am going home where it will be safe."

Usagi answered. Usagi knew that she would never be safe from the Ice Titan who was constantly trying to kill her off. Usagi walked towards the door. Rei stopped her.

"Do you want someone to go with you?"

Rei asked.

"No, I'll be fine."

Usagi replied and she walked away. She got half way home when a man stopped her.

"Young lady, it looks like you are distressed about something?"

The man asked.

"I am fine."

She answered in a monotone voice.

"Maybe, I can help you out!"

The young man spoke as he transformed into his real form.

"MORGOTH!!"

Usagi yelled.

"That's right kiddo and I have a gift for you from the Ice Titan!"

Morgoth replied as he opened a lead box and inside glowed a shining black crystal. Usagi quickly succumbed to its power and was totally helpless. Morgoth felt happy that Usagi collasped easily to the power of the Kuraizuishou. Once he felt confdent that Usagi was out of com-  
mission, Morgoth left leaving Usagi fainted and left for dead. Usagi remained still and almost lifeless. Burai was in his Lapseless Room when some type of revalation had come to him. Klotho, his friend and guide came to him asked him what was wrong.

"What's wrong Burai?"

Klotho asked.

"I sense something is wrong with a girl I met recently."

Burai answered knowing not what had happened.

"Do you intend to see what is wrong with her?"

"Yes, I have to. I feel that something is terribly wrong with her."

"Very well oneechan. I can't stop you, but remember this. The longer you stay out of your room here, the quicker you will die."

Klotho reminded him.

"I understand."

Burai answered by bring his Zyusouken to his face and vanished from his room. He appeared near Abazu Park and be began running until he discovered a comatose Usagi. He ran to her and tried to wake her. He realized that she was in a terrible state and she was covered with dark energy. He stood up again and took his Dino Bucker and shouted.

"DINO BUCKLER!"

Burai shouted as his Dino Madallion transformed him into Dragon Ranger.  
Then he took his Zyusouken and played it. Out of the water came Dragon Caesar. Dragon Caesar began walking towards Burai's location. Once there Dragon Caesar made a loud roar.

"Dragon Caesar! I am coming aboard!"

The Dragon Ranger told his robotic counterpart. He picked up Usagi and lept in the air and landed on his Protective Beast and went inside with Usagi. He laid her behind his chair and piloted his Protective Beast to take her to the Hikawa Shrine where he knew where his brother was at. In a few moments they arrived. He picked up Usagi and took Usagi outside on top of the Dragon caesar. The Dragon Ranger lept down to the ground and began running. Rei, Makoto, Geki, and Mei came out. Burai came running.

'Big Brother, what happned?"

Geki asked.

"Don't know, I found her this way."

Burai answered as he laid Usagi on a bench. Rei looked at Usagi and thought of the Kuraizuishou. And reasoned that it was the work of the Kuraizuishou.

"I bet my last yen on the Kuraizuishou."

Rei spoke as she knew what the problem was.

"What do we do?"

Mei asked.

"Nothing, but wait. We have to wait for Usagi to recover on her own."

Rei knew she could do nothing. They waited for a long time for Usagi to recover. Slowly the dark energy faded and Usagi recovered. Usagi woke up and looked around. Usagi sat up.

"Where am I and how did I get here?"

Usagi questioned them.

"I brought you here."

The Dragon Ranger replied. Usagi saw his green costume. She thought how he looked so dashing.

"You are so dashing!"

Usagi said cheerfully.

"Thanks."

The Dragon Ranger thanked her. Umino and Sarah came came running.

"We have trouble! The Ice Titan is confident that he has defeated Usagi, that he has launched his next attack!"

Sarah replied. Usagi looked very angry.

"He is not giving up is he?"

Usagi questioned.

"I think not."

Rei stated. Usagi turned to Rei and spoke,

"Well said Mars! Henshin yo!"

Usagi commanded.

"Mars Crystal Power! Make Up!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power! Make Up!"

"Dino Buckler!"

They all shouted transforming into their proper forms.

"Crystal Moon Enchantment Power! Make Up!"

Usagi shouted. In moments, she was transformed into Crystal Sailor Moon. Then she shouted once more,

"Crystal Star Key Power!"

Crystal Sailor Moon transformed into Crystal Armored Sailor Moon!  
The others joined the battle. Belogore, Dora Hydra, and Robo Cactus joined the battle. On the moon at the Bandora Palace Bandora upped the stakes of the battle.

"I call on Solar Power! Make those monsters grow!"

Bandora yelled, she hurled her staff to earth. Belogore, Dora Hydra, and Robo Cactus grew to epic size!

"Oh no! They are huge."

Crystal Sailor Mars yelled. Crystal Armored Sailor Moon called for her Trusty Crystal Sword. It appeared.

"Do you have any way that I can fight those enemies like that?"

Crystal Armored Sailor Moon asked.

⌠There is a way, but it is risky."

Crystal Sword answered.

"Please tell me."

Crystal Armored Sailor Moon asked.

"I can make you grow, but it is at extreme risk!"

Crystal Sword gave a reasonable answer.

"And I choose to make myself grow?"

Crystal Armored Sailor Moon asked.

"There's a chance you can faint after using too much power.  
No one else or myself can help you if you do something like this."

The Crystal Sword explained.

"I'll do it!"

Crystal Armored Sailor Moon stated as stepped away from the others. She got where the monsters were.

"Crystal Sword, make me grow!"

Crystal Armored Sailor Moon yelled as she stabbed the ground with her sword. The Crystal Sword and Crystal Armored Sailor Moon grew to about sixty feet tall.

"Looks like we are ready for a showdown!"

Robo Cactus cackled as he sent his spines at Crystal Armored Sailor Moon. Crystal Armored Sailor Moon fell to the ground.  
Then Sailor Moon saw the Protective Beasts coming into battle and forming DaiZyuJin. DaiZyuJin helped Crystal Armor Sailor Moon back up on her feet.

"Crystal Sword Elimination!"

Crystal Armored Sailor Moon yelled as her Crystal Sword powered up and fired a blast at the monsters. The monsters fired back with a ferocity all their own. DaiZyuJin and Crystal Armored Sailor Moon fell down to the ground.

"THAT'S IT!"

Crystal Armored Sailor Moon yelled. As she pointed towards a swampy area.

"King Brachion I call on you!"

Crystal Armored Sailor Moon yelled as a large white brachiosaurus came out of the swamp and fired on the monsters. Crystal Armored Sailor Moon lept on King Brachion's back and motioned him forward.

"Crystal Sword Elimination, Gran Banisher!"

Crystal Armored Sailor Moon yelled as her Crystal Sword and King Brachion fired together at the same time. Belogore saw the perfect time to flee and left the battle. The blast hit Dora Hydra and Robo Cactus. Both fell down and exploded. Crystal Armored Sailor Moon jumped down from King Brachion and retransformed back into Crystal Sailor Moon. Then she retansformed back into Usagi and returned to normal size.

"Thank you DaiZyuJin and King Brachion."

Usagi thanked them.

"I am sure Bandora is going to be upset at you for this."

Geki told her.

"Let her be angry. She's evil, she deserves it."

Usagi commented.

That night...

Usagi tried to sleep again with no avail. The nightmares were so intense that Usagi fell out of bed and landed on poor Luna and Usagi passed out again without realized what she had done. Luna slowly squeezed herself from under a sleepy Usagi and looked at her with great concern.

"Oh, Usagi... those nightmares have intensified again? We must find a way to ease them. If you keep having these nightmares, you will get injured."

Luna spoke to Usagi as she slept on the floor.

Elsewhere...

Nitara Nori stood on top of Toshiba Tower. She thought of the latest events that happened to Usagi.

"Those dreams have intensified again, and Princess Crystallina is being absorbed by Usagi. She has become so instable that it's affecting her greatly!" Nitara thought to herself, she took a deep breath and continued,

"The Kuraizuishou keeps draining Usagi-San's life. If this continues, Usagi will be killed and I won't be able to stop her!"

Nitara knew the danger Usagi faced. Nitara knew a solution must created to help Usagi out to battle the Ice Titan's forces before it is too late!

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next time on Crystal Princess, Some deadly warriors show up to tire Crystal Sailor Moon. And the other Crystal Sailors tell Usagi that she has been relieved of duty. Be there!

This episode was completed on: 09/02/2008

CRYSTAL PRINCESS: THE SAGA OF THE CRYSTAL SAILORS is developed from the original series by The Crystal Knight entitled:  
"Crystal Sailors."

Crystal Princess is (c) 2006, 2008 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. Sailor Moon is owned by their proper copyright holders.


	21. 21 Deadly Warriors

A small canister traveling fast in space was making it's final stretch towards earth. One small passenger was inside this canister. The canister was made of Momoirozuishou! The canister had traveled many lightyears over many thousands of years to reach it's final destination:

Azabu Park, Tokyo, Japan, 9:15 P.M. Japan Standard Time, May, 1995 A.D.

It had a microcomputer which tracked it's path and corrected it if need be. The tiny occupant was in hibernation and unaware that it was traveling many lightyears towards the earth at great speed!

Kurisutaru Ohimesama: Ano Buyudan No Ano Kurisutaru Sera Crystal Princess: The Saga of The Crystal Sailors

EPISODE 21: "DEADLY WARRIORS"

By crystalknight at copper dot net

Penname: The Crystal Knight

AIM: Eccadairius

Rated: PG-13 Based On: The Original Series "Crystal Sailors"

website; www dot crystalsailors dot com

Notes: This takes place after Sailor Moon R and 'Sailor Moon Universal' that was written by Jendra.

EPISODE 21: DEADLY WARRIORS

The canister traveled at the speed of light. It finally made it to the outer Sol Solar System which Earth was in. It passed the Planet Pluto and snapped some pictures as it went by. It's next planet to pass by was Neptune. It didn't take long to pass Neptune. In the same manner,  
it took images of the planet and headed for Uranus. In no time, it passed Uranus and then Saturn and finally it made it to Jupiter. The Planet Jupiter tried to pull it in with it's gravitational pull, but the canister's microcomputer ajusted it's planned trajectory, and continued on it's way towards the Asteroid Belt. The canister powered up it's weapon systems as it reached the edges of the Asteroid Belt. It fired at small and medium asteroids that may be in the way. In no time it was out of the belt.  
It continued towards Mars and passed by it taking more pictures as it went.  
The canister was too far from earth when it passed Mars, so it had to go to the sun and spin around it and head towards earth. It passed the earth's orbit and continued to Venus. As it passed it shot images of Venus and continued towards Mercury. It flew at great speed still and reached Mercury in no time and taking more pictures and continuing towards the sun flying behind the sun to the other side and orbiting it one time since it was ahead of it's planned path and after spinning around the sun once, it made it's final stretch back towards earth. It passed by Mercury and then Venus. Once it passed Venus, it prepared to make it's final entry into the earth. It slowed down from 90,000 miles a second to 12,000 a second. It finally reached earth's moon and orbited it ten times to stay on time. Once it was back on time, it flew towards earth to the entry point. It reached the entry point right above the tip of South Africa. It entered the atmosphere of the earth and the canister started to heat up, but the canister couldn't melt since it was made of Momoirozuishou! It passed Madagascar and headed passed India. It reached Indo China and headed north east. It reached the bottom tip of Japan and it's speed decreased again to slow it down. It zipped past a jumbo jet and everyone saw it that it was an alien craft. It reached the outskirts of Tokyo and Nitara Nori, Rei, Ami, Makoto, and Minako saw it from on top of a building. It was about to land! The canister almost reached it's final destination. It landed near Azabu Park and continued moving on the ground until it came to a full stop near a pond in Azabu Park. The canister glowed red hot for awhile, but the small occupant wasn't harmed at all. As the canister cooled, everyone saw strange markings that looked like Heiroglyphics and Runes mixed together. It also had pink crescent moon's around the top of it. Nitara Nori and the others reached it minutes later after impact.  
Nitara Nori saw the canister and the small occupant that was inside.

"A cat inside that canister?"

Rei questioned Nitara.

"Yes a cat. Princess Crystallina's must trusted companion and friend. The canister was sealed by the Momoirozuishou and so the cat remains in hibernation until the day that Princess Crystallina revives once more.  
The cat's name in your language is Tsuki."

Nitara told them. The cat was a female cat that was lavender and had a pink crescent moon on it's forehead. Rei, Ami, Makoto, and Minako had compassion for the sleeping cat and wondered if she was harmed by the trip.

"Tsuki wasn't harmed by the trip. The canister keeps it alive and asleep since it is connected to Princess Crystallina."

Nitara explained.

"That sounds cool that a cat had found her way to earth."

Ami spoke softly.

"Let's take it and go. We must protect this canister and it's sleeping occupant!"

Nitara told them. Nitara and the others ran off in the night with the canister which contained the sleeping cat.

Meanwhile, at the Ice Titan's palace. The Ice Titan was thinking of his next move against his arch nemesis, Usagi Tsukino and how she would react to his new plan.

"Master, how many battles can Usagi Tsukino fight in one day?"

Kunzite questioned.

"That is a very good question. How about we try it out?"

The Ice Titan asked.

"It sounds like a good plan. I wonder how she will take it by so many Robo Monsters appearing one and after another?"

Belogore questioned.

"I doubt it will be a lot. Usagi still haven't merged with Princess Crystallina fully yet. The purpose is to wear her out so, she can no longer fight."

The Ice Titan explained.

"Yes master."

The henchmen replied.

"Good, do not engage Sailor Moon and try to harm her. My monsters will tend to that."

The Ice Titan instructed.

"Alright, it's your call."

Morgoth answered.

Later, Usagi, Makoto, and Ami met a local cafe to discuss what their next move was going to be. Usagi's communicator beeped. Usagi answered.

"Yes, Rei what is it?"

Usagi asked.

"There's another Robo Monster on the loose near you. And two more is near my location. Can you handle it?"

Rei asked.

"Yes, but we'll have to divide our forces to face all of these monsters."

Usagi made a reply. Usagi turned off her communicator.

"I will take the monster near here. You two take the monster near Rei's location. Let's be victorius."

Usagi told them. They left the cafe and split up. Usagi transformed and faced the Robo Monster.

"I am glad you're here Crystal Sailor Moon!"

The Robo Monster told her as he blasted her. She countered with Crystal Sword Elimination. The Robo Monster easily turned to dust.

Crystal Sailor Moon ran where Jupiter and Mercury was. She easily fought the two Robo Monsters there. She continued to do this until she had defeated over 35 Robo Monsters. Usagi started to show signs of fatigue, however she continued to until she defeated 44 of the monsters. She went off to fight the 45th monster with Makoto and Ami. Usagi tried to destroy this youma too, but she worn out to make another attack. But the youma called Robo Cannon Blaster took advantage of the situation and blasted her. That was too much for anyone to handle. Her brooched sparked and shorted out causing Crystal Sailor Moon to retansform back into Usagi. Out of strength and energy Usagi dropped the Crystal Sword and fell to the ground. Barely conscious she glared at the youma and spoke to it.

"You'll pay for your treachery this very day."

Usagi warned. The youma sneered and laughed at her.

"However, this is not that day Usagi Tsukino."

The youma answered her.

"You did an unforgivable act. You're regret this day..."

Usagi warned him as she blacked out.

"USAGI-CHAN!"

Crystal Sailor Jupiter and Crystal Sailor Mercury ran to Usagi's aid.

"Usagi-chan! Usagi-Chan!"

Crystal Sailor Jupiter tried to get Usagi to wake her up, however she was unable to wake up.

"How many monsters did Usagi say she fought and defeated?"

Jupiter asked.

"44 is what she told me."

Mercury replied. Both we shocked at how many monsters were defeated in one day. The communicator beeped.

"There's another monster, we need Usagi's help."

Rei called out on the communicator.

"I am sorry Rei, Usagi has been overwhelmed. Usagi has fainted due to fatigue."

Jupiter broke the news to Rei.

"I suggest we meet at the Hikawa Shrine and have a meeting. Usagi's well being is the utmost importance right now."

Jupiter suggested.

"Agreed."

Rei replied. Rei hung up her communicator and Jupiter picked up Usagi and they ran off to the Hikawa Shrine.

At the Ice Titan Palace...

They were discussing the events of the day.

"So, Morgoth you report that Usagi has defeated 44 of my monsters?"

The Ice Titan asked.

"Yes sir."

Morgoth reported.

"The twit is not as weak as I thought. I have to congratulate her anyway for doing so well beyond my expectations."

The Ice Titan thought out loud.

At the Hikawa Shrine, everyone gathered there including Nitara and Neeblix.

"How did it happen?"

Nitara questioned them.

"The Ice Titan wanted to test her strength so he sent monster after monster. We tried to divert the attacks, but the attacks were aimed at Usagi alone."

Makoto explained the situation.

"I figured that something like this would happen."

Nitara commented.

"Can you put more power back into Usagi?"

Rei questioned.

"No, I can't. Usagi received all the power that the Crystal Moon had to offer. If her physical strength is gone, so is her powers."

Nitara brought the grim news.

"So, there is no way to restore Usagi's strength?"

Ami asked.

"There may be a Sun Kingdom equivalent that may restore her strength.  
However it comes at a extreme risk for Usagi."

Sarah mentioned.

"Let's hear it."

Rei asked.

"It is called the Grand Princess fleece of Strength. It will I think it will restore Usagi's strength and restore her brooch too, but in the meantime it will feed off of her anger and rage if she has the smallest amount. It can be dangerous for her."

Sarah replied.

"How do you know this?"

Makoto asked.

"In the time of the Moon Kingdom, I spent most of my time at the Kingdom learning how to take over one day, and I have heard of that item. But it could be dangerous."

Sarah told them.

"Either we try to obtain that fleece or we don't Usagi dies from exhaustion."

Luna thought. They were in a dire predicament.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next time on Crystal Princess, With out of commission, the others face a battle with out Sailor Moon and Sarah tries to communicate with the Sun King to try obtain the fleece to restore Usagi's strength to her! Be there!

This episode was completed on: 09/05/2008

CRYSTAL PRINCESS: THE SAGA OF THE CRYSTAL SAILORS is developed from the original series by The Crystal Knight entitled:  
"Crystal Sailors."

Crystal Princess is (c) 2006, 2008 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. Sailor Moon is owned by their proper copyright holders.


	22. 22 The Grand Princess Fleece of Strength

Kurisutaru Ohimesama: Ano Buyudan No Ano Kurisutaru Sera

Crystal Princess: The Saga of The Crystal Sailors

EPISODE 22:

"THE GRAND PRINCESS FLEECE OF STRENGTH"

By crystalknight at copper dot net

Penname: The Crystal Knight

AIM: Eccadairius

website: www dot

Rated: PG-13

Based On: The Original Series "Crystal Sailors"

Notes: This takes place after Sailor Moon R and 'Sailor Moon

Universal' that was written by Jendra.

EPISODE 22: THE GRAND PRINCESS FLEECE OF STRENGTH

Everyone was worried for Usagi. ChibiUsa and Mamoru had came in and

ChibiUsa was told of what happened to Usagi. For a kid, ChibiUsa was

full of questions. Ami was checking on Usagi to see if she suffered

any injuries that she suffered when the brooch sparked and she

collasped. ChibiUsa was worried and loved Usagi for being there for

her. She asked Ami, "Will she be okay?" ChibiUsa wondered. She had

never seen Usagi this bad before.

"I don't know ChibiUsa. I am very worried. If there is a Grand

Princess Fleece of Strength, I worry that it is going send Usagi on

a rampage if her strength returns." Ami replied in a tone of how she

felt for Usagi. Here was a teenage girl dealing with her teenage

years, fighting evil, dealing with out of this world nightmares, and

now this, being unconscious and unable to defend herself if it came

down to it.

"Well, I hope she gets better. I want do some fun things with her."

"Well, Small Lady, I don't know if Usagi would feel up to it if she

recovers. But, she does recover, I am sure she would want to do

something fun with you."

"Okay, Ami. Thanks!" ChibiUsa told Ami as she turned to go outside.

Mamoru walked up to Ami.

"How is she?" he asked.

"She hasn't changed since she was brought in here."

"Have you administered any medicine to help her recover?"

"You know what happened the last time we did that?"

"Yeah, she woke up in seizures." Nitara walked in from outside and

joined the conversation. "My friends, since Crystallina and Usagi

will one day be one person. I thought I should I tell you why Usagi

has developed allergies against human medicine is because Crystallina

is a Celestial Being and it affects her greatly and so, it is

affecting Usagi too." Nitara explained the situation. Mamoru and Ami

stood there in awe. One of the mysteries had been solved.

Usagi still lay quietly on the bed in the guestroom unconscious and

her brooch still sparked a bit and Usagi was still unable to wake up

or transform into Crystal Sailor Moon at all. She was completely

helpless. Rei looked at the poor unconscious girl and had a deep love

for the girl. She felt remorse for her. So many troubles and problems

that had led her to be unconscious girl and unable to do anything at

all. Sarah suddenly left to meditate quietly. Rei continued to think

of ways to help Usagi out, but she thought of none and thought only

of her. But as Rei stood there looking at her sleeping friend, Minako

and Makoto ran into the room.

"We have trouble! The Ice Titan is confident that Usagi is out of the

way that, he has launched a Youma attack!"

Makoto reported. Rei looked at Usagi and she didn't want to leave her

alone. Rei turned to join the others and fight the Youma, however a

hand stopped her dead in her tracks. Rei turned around to see Usagi

barely awake and tears flowing silently in fear of the unknown and

speaking to Rei saying, "Don't go!" Usagi spoke to Rei in the first

time in a few days. Usagi continued to look at Rei intently wondering

if Rei would abandon her. "Don't go! Don't leave me alone! Don't go!"

Usagi continued her desperate tone. Her tears shone sadness and

worry, since she was unable to move since she lost all her strength

at the end of the last battle. Makoto looked at Usagi and then at

Rei and spoke to her, "It would please her if you stayed Rei. It

will help her feel more secure." Makoto suggested. Rei continued

to study Usagi face and decided to stay knowing how important Usagi

was to her.

"Okay, I will stay."

Rei said reluctantly. Rei wanted to pay back to the Youma who caused

Usagi's injuries and left her in her current state. "Thank you Rei...

I am happy, knowing that I won't be unprotected... Thank you..."

Usagi spoke as she drifted into unconsciousness. Rei sat in the

chair in silence thinking of the recent events that happened to Usagi.

She could do nothing to stop the events that occurred. Then a white flash

hit and Usagi and Rei were transported into Princess Crystallina's

White Room!

"Where am I?" Rei thought as she tried to figure where she was.

"I brought you both of you here. I am the cause of Princess Serenity's

affliction and misery. My name is Princess Crystallina." Princess

Crystallina spoke as she walked to where Usagi lay on the stony white

floor of the White Room. Princess Crystallina looked distressed as she

tried to figured what happened recently.

"I can't feel her anymore! I wondered what happened?" Princess

Crystallina questioned. Rei spoke quietly.

"The Ice Titan sent monsters to test Usagi's strength and in the end

Usagi was overwhelmed, her powers were depleted and her will to stay

away had disappeared. I have been with her ever since she was brought

to my home."

Rei explained the recent events. Princess Crystallina looked very

shocked and fearful over what Rei just had said.

"Lady Rei, the Ice Titan is a twisted villain of the master Krun

Bruikas! He will seek out Princess Serenity and defeat her at all

costs no matter how long it takes him! Please Lady Rei, I beg of

you to protect Princess Serenity. This is your solemn duty as a

Soldier to never give her up to the forces of the Ice Titan! If

she is captured it could spell disaster for all of us! Farewell!"

Princess Crystallina spoke a word of warning concerning Usagi and

in a flash, Rei and Usagi was back in the guest room. Then suddenly

Morgoth and Belogore appeared out of nowhere and attacked Rei and

blasted her and sent her flying and she hit the wall and was badly

hurt. Morgoth captured the sleeping Usagi. He held her in her arms.

He spoke.

"My master says that if you want her back please meet with him in

the stone quarry tomorrow at noon and there you face your greatest

challenge by defeating his whole monster army! The prize, you get

Usagi back! And if not Usagi will be his prisoner forever!"

Morgoth spoke and then both villains vanished. Rei looked terrified

at the thought of Usagi being captured. Rei gathered her strength

and got up and ran to where the others were fighting.

"We have trouble! Your fight was a cover up for the real plot!

Morgoth and Belogore has taken Usagi captive and we must meet

them at the stone quarry at noon!"

The words of Rei hit Crystal Sailor Destiny like a ton of bricks.

"We must get her back as soon as possible or Usagi will be history

and Princess Crystallina will die!"

TO BE CONTINUED....

Next time on Crystal Princess, King Solace grants Usagi with the

Grand Princess Fleece of Strength but as Usagi awakes in a grumpy

rage which activates the secret powers of the fleece! Will Usagi

go on a rampage? Find out on the next Crystal Princess!

This episode was completed on: 01/08/2010

CRYSTAL PRINCESS: THE SAGA OF THE CRYSTAL SAILORS is developed

from the original series by The Crystal Knight entitled:

"Crystal Sailors."

Crystal Princess is (c) 2006, 2008, 2010 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction

Productions. Sailor Moon is owned by their proper copyright


	23. 23 Grand Princess Sailor Moon Appears!

Kurisutaru Ohimesama: Ano Buyudan No Ano Kurisutaru Sera  
Crystal Princess: The Saga of The Crystal Sailors

EPISODE 23:  
"GRAND PRINCESS SAILOR MOON APPPEARS, PART VIII"  
By crystalknight at copper dot net  
Penname: The Crystal Knight  
AIM: Eccadairius

Rated: PG-13  
Based On: The Original Series "Crystal Sailors"

Notes: Sorry, so long to crank this one out, enjoy.

EPISODE 23: GRAND PRINCESS SAILOR MOON APPPEARS!

Usagi had been captured and the Ice Titan had delivered  
An ultimatum and a terrible challenge! The Crystal Sailors  
Had to defeat 200 Robo Monsters in order to reclaim Usagi.  
They knew it was a losing battle knowing the Ice Titan held  
The best cards and could easily trump the Crystal Sailors!

"What do we do?"

Rei asked.

"We cannot do anything. I hope Usagi will be okay. If Sarah  
can get that Grand Princess Fleece of Strength, we could  
restore Usagi's powers to her and there might be a chance  
we can defeat the Youmas. But, that will cause a new problem...  
keeping Usagi's temper to slow crawl."

Nitara spoke in a worried tone.

"We got our work cut out for us."

Haruka spoke knowing that she was no match for 200 monsters.

Later...

The Ice Titan, his henchmen, Robo Cannon Blaster, 200 other  
monsters appeared with a comatose Usagi. The Ice Titan lay  
her on the ground in front of him and backed off from her where  
she was lying on the ground unable to help herself during this  
crisis.

"Now this is where the fun begins!"

The Ice Titan squealed in sheer delight since he knew they couldn't  
win. Then King Solace appeared to them all holding a shining glittering  
silk cloth was just as long as Usagi's comatose body.

"I pray that I am not too late to save Usagi. My friends! Here is the  
item you seek. It is very dangerous! I hope Usagi treats it well since  
it will send her in a rage if there is a slight amount of anger within  
her! Be forewarned of this! Since I cannot help you further. Know this,  
the Grand Princess of Strength is cursed and dangerous to any princess  
of the moon who needs its power and tries to wield it! Farewell!  
Princess Serenity, may your strength return so, you can be as strong  
as before!"

King Solace told them as he let the Grand Princess Fleece of Strength  
floated to the comatose Usagi. It softly touched her sleeping body. The  
Fleece dissolved into her body and began its work on her. Her broach  
was fully restored and Usagi began to awaken slowly. Her thoughts were  
on her last battle with Robo Cannon Blaster. She grabbed a hand full of  
gravel with her hand to show her anger and hatred for the monster as  
She thought back to the last battle. That was all that the Grand  
Princess Fleece needed was a bit of anger to strengthen Usagi further.  
It retransformed her back into Crystal Sailor Moon and the strange new  
power stood her upright. Crystal Sailor Moon made a blood curdling  
scream to show her defiance to anyone who would oppose her now.

"UNACCEPTABLE! TO HURT THE PRINCESS OF THE MOON IS PUNISHABLE BY  
DEATH! YOU CANNOT BE FORGIVEN! YOU MUST DIE!"

Crystal Sailor Moon yelled to show her anger. The Grand Princess  
power rose within her. Then Crystal Sailor Moon transformed with  
a golden flash into Princess Serenity and then another golden  
flash into the Grand Princess. The Grand Princess wore the Grand  
Princess Fleece of Strength as gown that went to the ground. Only  
her shoes could be seen coming from her dress. She was angry, like  
she had just awoken into a grumpy rage!

"UNACCEPTABLE! TO HURT THE PRINCESS OF THE MOON IS PUNISHABLE BY  
DEATH! YOU CANNOT BE FORGIVEN! YOU MUST DIE!"

The Grand Princess yelled again and a golden flash hit her and  
she transformed into Grand Princess Sailor Moon. She stood there  
in her soldier form that looked like her princess form but more  
sinister. Her eyes shone with hate and rage. This wasn't Princess  
Serenity, but Usagi in the full strength of her anger and rage. King  
Solace noticed the transformation of Usagi and pointed his finger at  
Mercury's mini computer...

"I give you a gift Mercury, the ability to monitor the Princess. This  
new program enables you to monitor the princess's strength and anger.  
If her anger starts escalating, you can take action and get her to  
calm her again."

King Solace spoke to her. Mercury noticed her mini computer and it  
saw that Usagi's strength and anger levels were high and off the  
charts!

"Usagi's anger is way too high!"

Mercury cried. However, Usagi's rage was far too high for Usagi to  
notice or listen to Mercury's pleas. Then a white flash occurred  
and Grand Princess Sailor Moon was transported back into the White  
Room. There stood Princess Crystallina again. She saw Usagi again  
and she noticed Usagi's change and wondered why she was in this  
strange and beautiful form.

"Serenity, you changed again. Why?"

Princess Crystallina questioned.

"I woke in rage and in rage I shall destroy all things that stand  
in my way!"

She spoke in an uncaring tone. Princess Crystallina was shocked  
to see Grand Princess Sailor Moon in this manner.

"Princess Serenity, you're acting in a strange manner. Did the  
enemy do something to you?"

Princess Crystallina pondered.

"Nothing will be spared for those who stand in my way!"

Grand Princess Sailor Moon spoke once more. Princess  
Crystallina looked more curious than afraid of her. But  
she knew that all that Usagi had gone through lately had  
led her to this point. Then Grand Princess Sailor Moon  
left the White Room and returned the quarry where everyone  
else was. She glared at the Crystal Sailors and created  
a force field so they would be safe. Then she turned to  
the enemy.

"Do you really think you can defeat us all Princess?"

The Ice Titan sneered. However, Grand Princess Sailor Moon  
just stood there showing only cold and hatred emotions  
for the Ice Titan and for what 'he' did to her. She would  
not forgive him nor forget what happened to her.

"UNACCEPTABLE! TO HURT THE PRINCESS OF THE MOON IS PUNISHABLE BY  
DEATH! YOU CANNOT BE FORGIVEN! YOU MUST DIE!"

Grand Princess Sailor Moon yelled again with her hands in the air  
and unleashing massive energy which turned into lightning as it  
struck the ground. Mercury saw the Power and Rage levels increase  
even further to her surprise.

"You must stop Usagi! The power and rage levels are far too high!  
Using so much power and having so much anger and rage in you, it  
will kill you!"

Crystal Sailor Mercury cautioned her, however, Usagi didn't listen.  
Grand Princess Sailor Moon caused a large spear like staff to appear  
in her hands. Then she hurled it around her body and sent a wave of  
energy at the Robo Monsters. About 50 of the monsters were defeated  
and that still left quite a few left. However, she wanted the pleasure  
of defeating Robo Cannon Blaster last. She held a deep grudge and  
hatred for him. She was going to make sure that he died in battle  
last. Again she lifted up her staff and sent another wave of energy  
that outdone the last attack. Huge fireballs erupted from the staff  
as the energy went outward towards the Robo Monsters. About another  
100 were defeated again turning into dust. Again Grand Princess  
Sailor Moon hurled her staff overhead and lightning and fireballs  
this time erupted from the staff and hit the remaining monsters  
except the Ice Titan, his henchmen, and Robo Cannon Blaster.  
Now, Robo Cannon Blaster was terrified since he was the only regular  
monster left. Grand Princess Sailor Moon ran to Robo Cannon Blaster  
and stabbed him with the pointed part of her staff and drove it  
deep into his body causing him to scream in terror as fireballs and  
lightning hit his body turning him to dust.

The Ice Titan was furious and he spoke to her. "Princess, do you  
really think you've won this battle? The worst will come soon and  
I will soon have you my pretty! Farewell!" After speaking, The Ice  
Titan and his cronies vanished. Grand Princess Sailor Moon caused  
her staff to disappear and lifted her hands and caused lightning  
to erupt once again in sheer rage. Sending lightning everywhere  
which looked like a scarred battle field.

"UNFORGIVABLE! ALL WHO STAND IN THE WAY OF GRAND PRINCESS SAILOR  
MOON WILL BE PUNISHED BY ME! YOU ALL HAVE BEEN WARNED!"

She continued to yell in anger. Mercury and Tuxedo Kamen wanted  
Usagi to calm down before it got out of hand for anyone to deal  
with.

"Usako, calm yourself, please! You must calm yourself!"

Tuxedo Kamen urged her. A flash shone around Grand Princess  
Sailor Moon and she retransformed into the Grand Princess.

"UNFORGIVABLE!" She yelled as she retransformed again into  
Princess Serenity. Then she retransformed into Crystal Sailor  
Moon once more as she spoke again to show her calming hatred  
for what the enemy had done to her.

"UNFORGIVABLE!" She said again as she retransformed back into  
her civilian form and the gold in her eyes vanished and Usagi  
saw the wake of carnage that she had caused. Usagi felt exhausted  
and with a sigh, Usagi fainted and collapsed to the ground as the  
force field around the Senshi vanished.

"USAGI!" everyone yelled. Crystal Sailor Mercury and Crystal  
Sailor Destiny examined Usagi.

"Will she be okay?" Destiny asked.

"Don't know. I need to run some tests to make sure. We better  
go somewhere safe before something else bad happens."

Mercury suggested.

Later...

The Ice Titan was upset that he lost so many monsters to Usagi.  
However, His next plan was again involved the Kuraizuishou  
once more. He really feared Crystallina in returning and he  
would do anything to prevent Crystallina from returning once  
more.

Meanwhile at the Hikawa Shrine, in a spare room Rei placed  
Usagi in the spare bed and Ami scanned Usagi with her  
micro computer.

"Well?" Nitara asked.

"It's just what I thought might happen." Ami answered with a quite  
reply.

"What is it Ami?" Makoto asked not knowing the results.

"I did a body scan on Usagi and her body is fatigued some. But,  
that is not what worries me. What worries me is that Usagi's  
intelligence has dropped about 5%." Ami answered giving her  
report.

"This sounds bad. What happens if Usagi keeps getting upset  
and she uses the grand Princess Power, then what?" Mamoru asked,  
he wanted his Odango Atama to be okay.

"I don't know. Most likely the Ice Titan will do something to  
her that we might regret. Let's hope it don't come to that."

Ami gave her thoughts on the matter since her scan was still  
inconclusive knowing that Usagi troubles were about to get  
worse. Much worse.

"We must keep her from getting angry and keep her calm for all  
of our sakes. We have come to far to turn back now. We must  
keep Usagi safe from harm or all is lost!" Nitara spoke with  
great concern knowing in her heart that Usagi was about to  
take the path just like the King of the Crystal Moon did  
long ago... but she wasn't allowed to tell anyone of what happened  
to King Edwin of the Crystal Moon. However, that is a story for  
another time.

Next time on Crystal Princess, Naru begins to have fainting spells  
and Naru arrives in the white room of Princess Crystallina and  
Usagi having bad dreams cause herself to transform into Grand  
Princess Sailor Moon and wreaks havoc in Tokyo and the Ice  
Titan makes his move! Be there!

This episode was completed on: 03/30/2011

CRYSTAL PRINCESS: THE SAGA OF THE CRYSTAL SAILORS is developed  
from the original series by The Crystal Knight entitled:  
"Crystal Sailors."

Crystal Princess is (c) 2006, 2008, 2010, 2011 by Crystal Knight  
Fanfiction Productions. Sailor Moon is owned by their proper  
copyright holders.


End file.
